


Bleeding Love

by being_happy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette is a badass, Older Characters, gets depressing, marinette owns a motorcycle, marinettexchatblanc, maybe implied sex?, stuff gets dark, things get bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/pseuds/being_happy
Summary: Paris has been on lock down for five years, and it's all because of one person, the one person Hawkmoth made a mistake akumatizing. Chat Noir. He haunts the city at night, destroying it brick by brick, but only one person stands in his way. Ladybug.21-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been protecting the city by herself for five years, ever since her partner was akumatized and started terrorizing the city with his deadly powers. But something doesn't feel right, he keeps rescuing Marinette, not knowing she's Ladybug.Why?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 113
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

No one could remember what it was like before Paris fell. Hawkmoth akumatized the one person that did the job too well. Now, Paris was always in a state of fear, living under the merciless rule of the once superhero. He was often seen walking aimlessly along the streets, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and taking no mercy on anyone who crossed his path. After the poor young man was akumatized, and no one knows why, Paris went into a frenzy, hiding and protecting their families and neighbors.

  
The day it happened was the worst, because it was the day where two best friends turned to enemies the second, he was akumatized. They fought terribly, wreaking havoc across the entire city for hours on end. Being older, they both were more powerful than their younger selves, so they caused more damage then they could’ve if they were younger.

  
She had called upon several Luck Charms, him almost as many Cataclysms, leaving a trail of blood and bodies behind them. She had to de-transform to feed her Kwami several times, but he didn’t have to, he had infinite powers of destruction. Finally, when the day had ended, they faced each other with sweat pouring down their faces and blood running from their wounds.

  
They knew it was over.

  
“Chat…” Ladybug croaked, hunching over and holding her stomach, afraid that if she let go, her organs would fall out. “Chat… please…”

  
He, two was sporting crimson marks and wounds that ruined his perfectly white get up. He groaned, but glared at her, nonetheless. “The only reason you’re still alive,” he spat out a glob of blood, “Is because I can’t use another Cataclysm.”

  
Ladybug looked up into his eyes, seeing the blank, cold blue eyes stare back at her. His blank expression as he looked at her with no remorse was more painful then the wounds she had.

She wanted her best friend back.

  
“Chat listen to me,” she said, using all her strength to straighten up. She reached out a hand to him, “You need to stop this. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but there’s a solution to everything,” tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled out her next words, “Chat Noir, come back to me…”

  
He straightened as well, and the blank stare turned to an ugly, angry glare, “Watch yourself, Ladybug, you shouldn’t say that name near me,” he turned away, “He’s dead.”

  
She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing more tears out. “He can’t be, he’s still in there.”

  
“Don’t get your hopes up.”

  
“He has to be!”

  
He was startled by her shout, and some part of him told him to reach out and hold her, because she’s hurting, and he cares about her. But a little voice in his head told him not to, he needed to get the Miraculous.

  
He growled at the voice, knowing its familiarity.

  
“I don’t serve you, Hawkmoth.”

  
Ladybug looked up at him, confused.

  
_Oh, but don’t you want to take revenge on the girl that has rejected you so many times, the voice said. She will never be in love with you and you know it, the only thing you should do is serve… the next best thing. I can give you what you want, I can take the pain away, use the powers I have given you to make the people that hurt you suffer!_

  
For a moment, Chat was confused. The person in his head told him to kill, but the lady in front of him told him to let it go. He was so angry inside, for every time Ladybug rejected him, every time Hawkmoth hurt innocent people, every time his father refused to be… a father…

  
He glanced at Ladybug, who was struggling to stand straight.

  
His frown deepened, forming a very dark, and hideous plan.

  
“You’re right, Hawkmoth,” he said, responding to the voice, “I should make the people that caused my pain…” brought his hand up, clenching his hand into a fist, “Suffer…”

  
That’s when Ladybug collapsed. On instinct, Chat caught her before she hit the ground, but no concern was in his eyes as he stared coolly down at her. She stared back at him with fear crawling up her throat, for the first time in ever, scared of her partner.

  
He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, practically pinning them to her sides. He used the other one to stroke her wet cheeks with his knuckles.

  
“Don’t worry, My Lady,” he said, barely above a whisper. He reached her chin and grabbed it firmly, resulting in her whimpering in his grasp. He smiled evilly down at her, “I’m going to take care of it for you.” That’s when he let her fall limply to the ground and turned his back on a crying and in pain Ladybug.

  
He was walking away when she tried one last time.

  
“Chat, wait…”

  
He stopped, not looking at her.

  
“Chat…” She struggled to push herself up but couldn’t even get to a sitting position. Pathetically on the ground, crying from pain and a broken heart, she refused to give up on him. “Chat, please…” She looked up and stared at the back of his head, “Chat Noir, please don’t leave me…”

  
His shoulders tensed when he heard the name again. He turned around, this time his eyes were not filled with fury and hate, it was just a cold, blue stare that made her shiver to the core.  
“I told you, he’s dead.” He rung his bell, “I’m Chat Blanc.”

  
That’s when he jumped of the building and disappeared, leaving the broken girl with a broken city.

  
Ladybug stared blankly at the spot he disappeared from, not knowing what to do. She had just lost her partner, a friend and someone she was just beginning to have feelings for. But none of that mattered right now, she was the one that needed help this time.

  
. . .

  
Almost automatically, she was walking to someone familiar, someone she knew she trusted and someone she knew would help her.

  
Alya opened the door to a crying Marinette, who took her in her arms and lead her into her bedroom, where she helped patch up her wounds then fell asleep holding her without saying anything. The next morning wasn’t any better. Marinette struggled to walk into the kitchen, feeling nauseous and weary from the energy she lost fighting.

  
Alya was walking around the kitchen still in her day clothes, pulling two mugs and two tea bags from the cupboards above the stove.

  
“What time is it?” Marinette asked.

  
Alya looked at her watch, “Five a.m., guess you’re not sleeping that well either.”

  
She shrugged.

  
Alya wordlessly gave her a cup of tea and leaned over the counter sipping her tea in silence.

  
Marinette eyed her tea, not feeling well enough to drink it. The amount of pain, both physical and emotional, running through her body that second was making it hard to keep her anxiety in check, not to mention yesterday’s lunch.

  
Her nausea only increased when she heard herself say, “I need to tell you something.”

  
Alya eyed her, “Okay.”

  
Marinette pressed her lips together in a thin line, trying to find the best way to tell her best friend that she’s been lying to her for years.

  
She sighed, then realized there was no easy way to tell her this. Finally, she forced out the truth. All of it. That she was Ladybug and she saved Paris and her several times over. That she was the protector of her home, her friends and her family, that she was recently named the new Guardian of the Miraculous, and everything that happened to Chat Noir… or Chat Blanc now.

  
She stared at her friend silently as she watched her process the information.

  
Alya set her mug down and pressed her palms to her face, rubbing at her eyes as if trying to clear the fog most likely forming in her brain. She stared at the corner of the table and froze her hand in midair. “So, all those times you brought me the fox Miraculous,” she paused and locked eyes with Marinette, “That was you?”

  
Marinette pressed her lips together and nodded slowly.

  
“Huh.” Alya rubbed her chin with one hand, thinking.

  
Marinette paused for a second, letting Alya sort her thoughts. “A-Are you mad?”

  
“What?” she said, straightening, “Of course not! I understand, you had to protect your family, your friends, and me. I would’ve done the same thing.” She took Marinette’s hands from across the table and looked into her best friend’s eyes, “The fact that you’re Ladybug, makes total sense. The way you’re so kind to everyone, how you always want to right a wrong, when you try and help people you don’t know, I’m asking myself why I didn’t see it before.” She squeezed her hands, “The hero doesn’t choose the Miraculous, the Miraculous choses you, and now I know why it chose you. Because you are always willing to help others, no matter who they are.”

  
Marinette smiled at her, feeling the newfound tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so grateful for her, she always knew what the right thing to say was, and right now, Marinette needed the famous words of wisdom from Alya Césaire.

  
She squeezed Alya’s hands back, “Thank you Alya, you’re amazing.”

  
She smiled, “I know, now let’s get you into a fuzzy blanket and watch whatever weird thing is on channel sixty-seven right now.”

  
Marinette giggled, “Alright.”

  
Alya lead her over to the couch in the living room and did exactly what she said, she wrapped Marinette in a fuzzy, giant grey blanket that covered her almost completely, leaving no room for cold. Then, Alya turned on the television, but what came on was anything but entertaining.

  
More like gut-wrenching.

  
“We interrupt your regular program to report some horrible and tragic news,” Nadja Chamack’s smooth voice came over the TV’s speakers. “Our city has been hit hard by the strongest akumatized villain that we’ve ever seen in Paris, who is the once joyful Chat Noir, now turned into Chat Blanc.” A picture of Chat Blanc came up on screen. “He and Ladybug fought for hours today around Paris, tragically ending several lives from Chat Blanc’s special powers. Ladybug, being too preoccupied by his attacks, tried her best to save as many people as she could, but since Chat Noir’s powers are so dangerous, in the hands of a villain can only mean a terrible future for Paris.” Nadja turned a notecard over in front of her, “Mayor Bourgeois has ordered a strict curfew at four o’clock, and for everyone to try their best to stay indoors for the time being, until our Miraculous Ladybug can fix this.” She turned over another notecard, and you can see the way her face morphs from fear to sadness that the situation was about to get worse. “I am also sad to report—” Nadja’s voice cracked and she cleared her throat, “Excuse me,” she said before continuing. “That the world-famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, was found brutally murdered in his home, along with his assistant and bodyguard.” Nadja took a shaky breath and continued, “His wife, who disappeared years ago, was found in an underground cellar in a coffin. When officers on the scene got her out of the case, she mysteriously woke up and claimed immediately that her husband was the person that has been terrorizing us this whole time. Gabriel Agreste is—was, Hawkmoth.”

  
Marinette and Alya gasped at the same time. All this time, Ladybug has been searching for Hawkmoth, to put an end to his terrorizing, and all this time it has been Adrien’s father, how could it not make sense? A father who lost his wife and wants to use the creation and destruction Miraculous’ to bring her back, who keeps such strict taps on his son in fear of losing him to? It made perfect sense!

  
“Poor Adrien,” said Alya.

  
Marinette had almost forgotten about her crush, who was probably suffering right now, everyone he knew, who has been taking care of him for years, was dead.

  
“He’s got his mom back.” Was all she could say.

  
Alya looked as if she was going to say something, but Nadja cut her off with even worse news.

  
“Emilie Agreste has also put out a missing persons report, on her son, Adrien Agreste.”

  
Marinette’s heart dropped. “No…”

  
Nadja continued, “We can only assume that this new, dark Chat Noir, now known as Chat Blanc, has taken Adrien hostage, and we can only hope and pray, that he is still alive.” Nadja put her papers down and stared into the camera, and Marinette felt Nadja’s eyes bore into hers. “Please, Ladybug, you’re our last hope.”

  
That’s when the TV went to static.

  
Alya and Marinette sat in silence, staring at the static screen.

  
It was too much; it was too much. She buried her face into her hands and immediately started sobbing. What in the world could she do now?

  
Alya pulled her into a hug and held her tight, “Marinette, it’s going to be okay.”

  
She pulled back and stared at her with tear filled eyes. “Okay?” she said, “How is this all going to be okay?”

  
Alya gave her best friend a sad look and shook her head, “I don’t know,” she said, “What I do know is that you’re Ladybug, and you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can get Adrien back and help Chat Noir, it’s you.”

  
Marinette sobbed again, “Chat Noir is my enemy, Adrien’s gone, several people are dead.” She threw her hands into the air, feeling helpless. “That doesn’t sound like the person you described.” She sighed heavily, “I’m not strong.”

  
Alya shook her head, “The fact that you’re still here says otherwise.”

  
She looked at her friend, almost challenging her, “How?”

  
“Because you have been fighting for Paris, and the world for that matter, for so long now. Because you refused to give up on Chat Noir even when he kept defeating you over and over again. Because you are mourning the people that died today, and you don’t even know them.” She paused, “Because you refuse to give up.”

  
Marinette shook her head, another wave of sobs and tears hitting her, “Alya I am broken, Ladybug is broken, how am I supposed to keep fighting when I can’t even help myself?”

  
Alya suddenly stood up, giving her a fierce look. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, don’t you dare say that. You are not broken; you are not helpless, and you are most certainly not alone in this.” She knelt in front of her and took her hands, looking at her intensely. “You are strong, stronger than you think,” she paused, “So don’t you dare, give up on all the people counting on you right now, just because you feel like giving up.”

  
Marinette stared at her, tears no longer falling and sobs no longer ripping her throat apart. She just thanked every religious god she could come up with for having a friend like Alya, who pulled her out of these self-doubt sessions.

  
She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and looked into Alya’s eyes. The only thing she could think to say was, “Thank you, Alya, again.”

  
Alya smiled, “You’re welcome, again.”

  
. . .

  
Marinette eventually went home to the bakery, where her mother and father were waiting for her with open arms. Never rejecting a hug from her parents in her entire history, she gladly let them wrap their arms around her. Then, she sat them down and told them everything she’s been keeping from them for the past few years. Even being Ladybug. She was so tired of secrets, and the fact that Paris was in turmoil and she would be required to be inside almost all the time, she needed a good excuse for her nightly patrols to go smoothly without lying anymore. They took it well, not saying much except for the expected “I’m proud of you” and then sent her to her room where Marinette stayed for the rest of the day.

  
The next several nights, Ladybug was always on patrol, no longer having to deal with akuma’s she kept her eyes out for a Chat Blanc. The few times she would see him walking the streets, she would immediately lose him when she went after him. And the few times they fought, she always walked away injured, having to leave before she could de-akumatize him. He was so powerful and strong, Ladybug and Marinette got hopeless at times, but with the help of her parents, Alya and Tikki, she was able to always get back up and go after him again.

  
She promised Alya she wasn’t going to give up, she wasn’t going to. For all the Parisian’s sake, for her parent’s sake, Alya’s, Adrien’s and Chat Noir’s.

  
She wasn’t going to give up, not until she saved them all.

  
That was five years ago.


	2. The Locked City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter had sexual harassment content, but not rape. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

  
**Warning: This chapter has sexual harassment content. You have been warned.**

  
Ladybug stood on top of a skyscraper, looking over the quiet streets of Paris and hoping, out of all the nights, her luck wouldn’t turn bad. Her normal evening patrol had been peaceful so far, no looters or thieves taking advantage of Paris’ situation that has become the norm, but she couldn’t help but acknowledge that her luck was always bad, and worse when she hoped it wouldn’t be. After five years of practice, she was used to her luck turning bad, but tonight out of all nights, she was not going to tolerate any kind of shenanigans. Which is why she was in a state where everyone knew not to bother her. Which is why she jumped at the sound of her yo-yo buzzing.

  
She picked up and grumbled, “What?”

  
“Sorry, Marinette, but there’s a group of thugs that just robbed a convenience store.” Alya said with an apologetic voice.

  
Ladybug sighed and dropped her head, still holding the phone open. “Where?”

  
“Across the street from my house.”

  
“Got it.”

  
She closed the yo-yo and jumped off the building, falling fast and straight. When she neared the ground, she instinctively threw the yo-yo to a nearby building, catching hold onto a fire escape and swinging hard. She continued this normal swinging until she was close to Alya’s building. She swung one last time, doing a backflip in the air and landed on the ground with ease. She turned to the said convenience store and spotted three thugs wearing ski-masks inside, holding a frail man at gunpoint as he stuffed what looked like a pillowcase with cash.

  
Ladybug put an earpiece from her yo-yo in her ear and spoke into it. “Alya, call authorities to get here in two minutes.”

  
She immediately responded back, “Two minutes? That’ll be a record.”

  
Ladybug smirked, “Let’s make it snappy.”

  
She walked forward towards the doors and didn’t even use stealth as she pushed them open, revealing herself.

  
The thugs previously looking intimidating, now looked scared as they watched Ladybug take her yo-yo from her waist and start spinning it.

  
“Really?” she asked, “Out of all the nights!”

  
The thugs looked at each other uncertainly, as if asking each other silently if they should make a run for it.

  
“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you,” she said, still spinning her yo-yo. Her voice lowered and her face darkened. “We both know how stupid that would be.”

  
Not taking the hint, one of the thugs bravely, or stupidly, levelled his gun on her, immediately pulling the trigger. Everything went in slow motion for Ladybug. She deflected the bullet easily off her spinning yo-yo and sent it flying into on the lights, immediately darkening the store. The thugs got confused and looked up at the broken light, that’s when she used her yo-yo and yanked the gun from the thug that tried to shoot her.

  
She tossed it over the counter and ducked as one of the other thugs tried shooting her, but she dove to the inside of his arms, grabbed his arm with her hand and used the other elbow to hit him hard in the face, the impact knocking him to the ground. The scene looked like a movie with the flickering lights and the slow motion, and Ladybug felt good as she used these guys as a punching bag. Finally, she easily disarmed the third thug and pushed him to the ground as if she was the bully in this situation.

  
The third thug scooted backwards as Ladybug approached him, a grim look on her face.

  
“Aw, is someone scared?” she asked, teasingly.

  
The thug’s back hit the freezers and he extended his arm out to her, trying to stop her. “Please—”

  
“Please?” Ladybug interrupted him, “Why are you begging for mercy when you’re the ones that held an old man at gun point?”

  
“I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice, “It won’t happen again.”

  
“Like hell it won’t.” she said. She slapped his arm away and pushed her foot against his chest, pinning him to the doors. He wasn’t going anywhere.

  
“Let’s see who’s under the mask.” She said, taking his ski-mask and yanking it off.

  
Who was under the mask, surprised her. She didn’t know him, but the look in his eyes and the do it at home haircut made it clear, this thief wasn’t a man, it was a kid.

  
“Please, don’t hurt me.” he said, his younger voice showing.

  
Ladybug’s heart softened and she took her foot off his chest. “How old are you?”

  
He hesitated, “Sixteen.”

  
Ladybug scoffed and looked back at his unconscious companions. She used her thumb to point behind her, “Who’re they?”

  
He glanced back at them then looked back up at Ladybug, “My brothers.”

  
She pressed her lips together then crouched down in front of him, looking him in the eyes. “First of all, how on earth did you get a gun? And Second of all, why were you robbing a convenience store?”

  
He shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but in Ladybug’s eyes, “Desperate times.”

  
She lifted an eyebrow, “I’m gonna need more than that.”

  
He swallowed, “My family is starving and with Paris being on lock-down, there’s no place for my mom and dad to find work and provide for us. Schools shut down years ago, and that’s where we used to get our food, but now,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Now, that was our only option.”

  
Ladybug stared at the kid, wondering if she was that stupid and naïve at sixteen, she probably was.

  
She reached out and touched his shoulder. He winced and looked up at her surprised.

  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said, “But, that wasn’t the only option. There’s always a way to avoid hurting other people and helping your family.” She removed her hand and the kid looked into her eyes, and she smiled gently, “There are soup kitchens all around Paris, and hospitals and schools offering shelter to those who can’t afford it.” She patted his knee, “There’s always another solution.”

  
He swallowed and nodded at her, “What do I do now?”

  
Ladybug tilted her head, “Well there are going to be consequences for your actions, but that shouldn’t discourage you from doing the right thing the next time, okay?”

  
He nodded and actually smiled at her, “Thanks, Ladybug.”

  
That’s when the police took the opportunity to barge in, yelling.

  
Ladybug approached them with her hands up, “Whoa! Hold up!” she said, catching the police officer’s attention. “These are kids and they were just trying to help their family.”

  
The commander, whom Ladybug has gotten to know over the years, stepped forward and surveyed the scene. “They’re kids? That’s the third call we’ve gotten this week.” He sighed and lowered his gun, the officers around him doing the same. “Thanks, Ladybug, but we’ll handle it from here.”

  
Ladybug nodded, then glanced back at the kid by the freezer, who was staring at her with fear in his eyes.

  
She winked at him and walked out of the scene, hearing the angry curses from the other thugs screaming at her back.

  
. . .

  
Marinette walked into Alya’s apartment without knocking with Tikki close behind her. She closed the door and started taking off her jacket when Alya appeared at the other end of the hallway.

  
“How was it?” she asked.

  
Marinette shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack, “What? The take down or the patrol?”

  
“Both.”

  
She walked past Alya and into the kitchen, opening the door from the fridge, “Easy, as always. They ended up being a bunch of kids trying to feed their starving family.” She took the milk out and drank it straight from the carton.

  
Alya grimaced, “Gross, you know I drink from that.”

  
Marinette ignored her and finished another few gulps before recapping it and putting it back in the fridge. “Yeah, whatever.” She could feel her friend’s eyes on the back of her head.

  
“You okay girl?” she asked.

  
She turned back around and steeled her face, not letting Alya see her emotions. “I’m fine, just long day.”

  
She didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t push her, which is something Marinette loved about Alya, she left things unsaid when they needed to go unsaid.

  
“Did you already go see her?” Alya asked after a pause.

  
Marinette suddenly remembered and groaned, rolling her head back doing so. “Right, that’s a thing I need to do.” She glanced at the clock.

  
1:30 a.m.

  
She looked back at Alya, “I still have an hour or so, she doesn’t expect me till three. Besides, Ladybug can get there in under five minutes.” She leaned over the counter on her forearms as Alya sat across from her on one of the bar chairs, also leaning in.

  
“Why does she always call you so early? Doesn’t she sleep?” Alya exasperated.

  
Marinette shook her head and looked down at her hands, fiddling with them. “Not really, not since…”

  
Alya suddenly looked remorseful. “Oh, yeah. I wouldn’t either.”

  
Marinette continued to play with her fingers. “She doesn’t want anyone to suspect we’re working together, since she knows my identity and all and someone could find out, and she’s scared that… he, might find out.”

  
Alya nodded her head, “Makes sense.”

  
Marinette pushed herself off the counter and walked over to the window, staring out over Paris. Alya lived in a tall skyscraper, pretty expensive to for being a world-famous blogger and getting paid tons for it. She was twenty-one and almost as famous as Ladybug. She was so high up, she could see almost everything, which would have been beautiful if it were five years ago, the lights gleaming and couples walking the streets, not having a care in the world in the city of love.

  
Nowadays, people around the world call it the “Locked City,” because for five years now, Paris has been on complete shutdown, due to their new terrorist.

  
Now, when Marinette stared down upon the once glorified city filled with light and love, she only saw a sad, beaten to death town that was fighting for its life. It was more depressing then anyone could know, because the people of Paris were still counting on her, but these past five years of fighting and losing against him, has only resulted in more damage and even more death.

  
She sighed and finally said, “It’s a beautiful view.”

  
She could feel her friend still at her words, then said after a pause, “Was.”

  
After everything, Marinette couldn’t argue.

  
Alya yawned after a second, “Well, I’ve been up all night and up all day helping you sulk patrol, so I’m going to head to bed,” she paused, “If you don’t need me.”

  
Marinette turned to her and smiled, “No, I think I’m good.”

  
Alya smiled and nodded, “Make sure to get some sleep girl, you haven’t slept in days.”

  
She nodded, “Yeah, I will after I go see her.”

  
Alya nodded, then headed to her room. Marinette stared after her until the door closed, almost calling out to her. Because, honestly, she wasn’t feeling so hot. It’s been at least two days since she actually slept and today was… just not the day to be having bad luck.

  
But, like always, Marinette was used to bad luck and always knew when it came around. She walked over to the couch and found Tikki fast asleep on one of the pillows, snoring like an exhausted cat. She smiled and did her best not to wake her as she sat done next to her. She pulled out her phone and set an alarm for 2:50 am, ten minutes before she had to meet her.

Her eyes were already closing before she curled up in a fetal position and immediately passed out.

  
. . .

  
The sound that erupted from Marinette’s throat was inhumane, but the sound her phone was making the current second was even worse.

  
“What time is it?” Tikki said groggily from her pillow.

  
Marinette, with one eye closed, picked up her phone and turned off the alarm. “It’s 2:50, we have to go meet her.”

  
Tikki groaned, “Marinette, I’m so sleep deprived.”

  
She looked at her Kwami, suddenly realizing that she wasn’t the only person keeping up, Tikki has been up for days as well. She felt instantly guilty. “I’m sorry Tikki, I promise we will go home and sleep as soon as we’re done talking to her.”

  
It took some coaxing, but Marinette eventually got Tikki up and around.

  
“Tikki, spots on.” She said, and the Kwami’s magic turned her into the famous superheroine of Paris. Her costume was a little different back when she was sixteen and still learning the ropes. Now, being a fully grown woman of twenty-one years, her costume has changed along with her maturity. Instead of it being red with black spots covering her from head to toe, it was now almost all completely red with black strips curling around the dips of her hips, with some black spots in the red areas. Her forearms and hands were all black along with her knees down to her feet, and her mask was mostly black with red strips along the outline of the eyes and the outline of the mask. She no longer wore her hair in two pigtails, instead wearing it up in a high ponytail with lose strands and her bangs hanging out. Overall, Marinette liked the new look.

  
Ladybug walked over to the sliding screen and walked onto the balcony, feeling the cold night air of Paris slam into her face. The feeling was familiar and gave her a source of comfort as she gazed over the darkened city.

  
Ignoring her piling up emotions, she took her yo-yo from her waist and tied it on the balcony railing. She slowly lifted herself over it and sat down on the railing, looking down the building. She sucked in a long breath, she hated jumping from heights even to this day. She steeled herself, then jumped.

  
. . .

  
Marinette stood outside the haunting mansion at three in the morning with Tikki in her purse, probably sleeping. The gates creaked open and she walked forward towards the front steps, where the door was already opened for her.

  
She recognized the maid inside, waiting to shut the door after her.

  
“Good morning, Marinette,” said Amelle, a tiny woman about Marinette’s age with blond hair up in a tight bun and a pale face with sunken eyes, probably getting as much sleep as Marinette was to.

  
She smiled at her, “Morning, Amelle, how are you?”

  
Amelle smiled and closed the door, holding a broom that Marinette hadn’t noticed before. “Same as always, living in fear. But I’m confident Ladybug will handle things soon.”

  
Marinette was surprised by her confidence in her, or Ladybug. She covered it up by smiling, “Yeah, I’m sure she’s figuring out a plan as we speak.”

  
Amelle scoffed, “I hope she’s sleeping; she’s been spotted around the city all night.” She shook her head, “That lady needs her beauty rest, just like the rest of us.”

  
Marinette tilted her head, smiling, “Just like you.”

  
“Just like you!” Amelle said, looking her over, “Girl, you look as tired as I feel, and that’s saying something. Have you seen yourself lately?”

  
Without letting her answer, Amelle lead Marinette over to a giant mirror on the wall, and, too be honest, neither of them was pleased by what they saw.

  
Marinette has been wearing the same clothes for about twenty-four hours, a tight gray tank-top with a black denim jacket rolled up to the elbows. Her jeans had food stains on them from the little she ate, which came down to a greasy slice of pizza and a glazed donut, a black belt that wrapped tightly around her hips and her favorite shoes, her biker boots. Her hair was as greasy as the pizza, having not washed it in a few days and she had grime on her face and hands, probably from busting thieves all night.

  
Marinette sighed, “What can I say? My job is dirty.”

  
Amelle crossed her arms and stared at her, “You still haven’t convinced me you’re not a mechanic.”

  
Marinette smirked, “I do own a motorcycle.”

  
Before Amelle could say anything, they heard a gentle but strong voice from up the stairs and looked up to see who it was.

  
“Amelle,” Emilie Agreste said, “Thank you for letting Marinette in, you can have the rest of the night off.”

  
“Thank God,” she said, winking at Marinette before turning and leaving the front room.

  
Emilie walked down the stairs with the grace of a ballet dancer and the intimidation of the former Agreste that lived in the house. Except, Marinette wasn’t afraid of her at all.

  
Emilie smiled at her, “How are you?”

  
Marinette smiled back, “I’m alright, how about you?”

  
She sighed, “Sleep deprived.”

  
Together they walked from the front room towards the dining room, were they sat down at the table across from each other.

  
“How’s the superheroing going?” Emilie asked.

  
Marinette shrugged, “It’s alright, I’ve mostly been healing from the last attack.”

  
“And Tikki?” she asked, “How is she doing?”

  
“She’s fine, nonetheless,” she said, glancing down at her purse where the sleeping Kwami was. “She doesn’t get hurt when I’m hurt, she’s mostly just tired all the time.”

  
Emilie nodded, “Maybe you’re overworking her and yourself?”

  
Marinette looked into her eyes, “Maybe… yeah, definitely these past few days.” She admitted guiltily. “I guess I wasn’t thinking.”

  
“I understand,” she said, “I do that to myself and my staff all the time, especially this time of year.” She shrugged, “I’ve been overworking Amelle for the past fourteen hours with little breaks, I’m lucky enough that she doesn’t complain, rather reminds me that she is only human. That’s why I told her to take the night off, when her usual hours are from dinner to six a.m.”

  
“Are you up all night every night?” Marinette asked.

  
Emilie shrugged again, “Sometimes, which is why I always have someone here with me so I’m not… alone.”

  
Marinette nodded. She and Emilie were very similar, they both had trouble sleeping and the both were looking endlessly for the people they loved. They hated to be alone for a long period of time, Marinette was lucky to have Tikki around all the time, but Emilie had no one left besides the people she hired to keep the house clean. She always has someone in the house with her, afraid of being in a cold house alone, especially since both her husband and son were gone.

  
“Have you found anything yet?”

  
Marinette looked up at Emilie, who had a sorrowful yet hopeful look in her eyes. Hating to break the hope again, she shook her head. “No, I haven’t found anything.” She said defeated, “He just keeps telling the same thing over and over again, that he still has him and that he’s trapped.” She dropped her chin to her chest. That wasn’t the only thing he kept telling her, he kept describing to her the brutal and horrific things he did to Gabriel and his assistant and his bodyguard before he killed them, but Marinette refused to tell Emilie that. The news about her son was worse enough.

  
When she looked back up, Emilie looked deflated but not surprised, it was the same news every time she came to see her.

  
“He’s still alive,” Marinette said, “If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t keep telling me he was.” She reached across the table and took her hand, “There’s still hope.”

  
Emilie nodded mechanically, knowing the familiar and repetitive words that she always said, always said to keep them both from giving up.

  
Marinette retracted her hand, and they sat in silence for a long moment.

  
Emilie finally got up and walked into the kitchen, returning with a cupcake, a lighter, candles and a bottle of Scotch. She set the things down on the table in front of Marinette then turned and took two glasses from the table by the door. She set them by the cupcake and sat down herself.

  
She stuck a small candle in the cupcake and lit it, then shoved a glass over to Marinette. Emilie poured both of them a drink about a quarter of the way up, then they both held them up together.

  
“Happy twenty-first birthday, Adrien,” said Emilie.

  
Marinette swallowed saliva down her dry throat, “Happy birthday, Adrien.”

  
They clinked their glasses together, then drained the sour liquid with one gulp.

  
. . .

  
“Are you sure you don’t need a ride home?” asked Emilie.

  
Marinette smiled, recognizing the genuine concern. “I’ll be fine, thank you though. I don’t want to bother Tikki either, she’s too tired.”

  
Emilie looked uncertain, but she nodded, “Okay, well, call if you need anything.”

  
She nodded, “I will, get some rest.”

  
“You two, honey.”

  
They hugged tightly, then Marinette walked down the steps of the house towards the already opening gates. The light from the inside of the house was slowly fading away off the ground and Emilie shut the door and locked it.

  
Once Marinette was outside the gates, they immediately started closing, leaving her with no way out of the creepy folding of what the night had to offer.

  
She was used to late night walks, she took them when she couldn’t sleep, which has been happening a lot more recently. She needed them when the time came around, when her brain wouldn’t stop sending her nightmares.

  
Marinette shivered. The nightmares, the things keeping her up most nights more than patrolling as Ladybug did.

  
She used to like them a whole lot more, five years ago, when she could call a certain cat to accompany her on a late-night patrol. Those are what she used to look forward to, now, they’re always on her mind and she always wished she could’ve spent more time with him.

  
Which also leads to another problem, she has a huge crush on Adrien, still even after all this time. But, ever since that day when everything fell apart, she has been missing him a lot more then she should. For instance, she would randomly be daydreaming about hold Chat’s hand and even imagining him holding her while she slept, which is whole different kind of longing she didn’t know would hurt this bad. But then, she would think about Adrien all the next day and then think about the same scenarios with him as she thought previously with Chat Noir.

  
Marinette rubbed her wrist, groaning internally. This was all too complicated to think about when she hasn’t slept in days.

  
Luckily, she was about to be distracted from her thoughts.

  
Something in the alleyway she was passing crashed to the ground, making Marinette jump about ten feet.

  
“Hello?” she called.

  
No one answered.

  
She stepped more into the alleyway, already hearing her nerves scream at her to not.

  
“Hello?” she called out again, more nervously. “Is anyone there?”

  
“Hello.”

  
In a blink of an eye, Marinette was pinned hard to the wall by her wrists by someone big and strong. She looked up to see a man in an old white undershirt and sagging jeans, he had a bald head and bloodshot eyes that made him look high and he had more acne then face. He might have been around his mid-twenties or young thirties, but all in all, he was built like a rhino.

  
He sneered a yellow, greasy smile at her, “Hello beautiful girl,” his breath blew in her face, and her nose filled with the unpleasant smell of beer, smoke and left-over onions.

  
“Gross,” she mumbled, forcing herself not to puke.

  
“Hey boys!” called the man deeper into the alleyway, “Come see what I’ve got!”

  
Four other men emerged from the shadows of the alleyway, looking almost as gross as Onion Breath here.

  
“Oh, nice, pretty lady,” one said.

  
“She’s gorgeous,” another said.

  
“Can I have her?”

  
In different circumstances, some of their words would’ve been flattering, if she wasn’t pinned to the wall by Onion Breath in a dark alleyway, but, like her luck, she was in a bad situation. She couldn’t transform if she wanted to, not without revealing her secret identity and she doubted these alley dog-men would allow her to call the police on them.

  
In short, she was screwed.

  
“Listen, fellas,” she said, trying to keep her voice levelled and confident. “I-I heard that Ladybug was around, and I don’t think she would take too kindly to five, handsome young men like you pinning a twenty something girl to a wall in a dark alleyway, right?” She was trying to scare them enough using Ladybug to try and get them off her, because she knew if she didn’t do something, she had an idea of where this could be going.

  
“Well, boys,” Onion Breath said, looking back at his crew. “Do you see Ladybug anywhere?”

  
They mockingly looked up above them and around the corner, snickering to themselves.

  
“We don’t see her!” one of them said.

  
Onion Breath turned back to her and his eyes darkened. “It’s just you, me and a dark alleyway,” he said, showing off his greasy teeth, “What could go wrong?”

  
Marinette’s heart started beating faster, and that’s when she started getting desperate. “Please, just let me go—”

  
“Oh honey,” said another from the crew, “You don’t understand what we are about to do, right?” he chuckled, shaking his head. “We can’t just let you go.”

  
She shook her head, “I’ll give you whatever you want, but please don’t hurt me.”

  
They all started laughing hysterically, and Marinette felt pathetic and weak under their control and laughter.

  
“We won’t hurt you,” said Onion Breath, leaning in close to her. “We just want you.”

  
Marinette shook her head, “No—”

  
“Someone grab her legs.” He said.

  
Two men behind him grabbed hold of her ankles and pinned them to the wall along with her hands. She had to painfully arch her back so that she could stay balanced, which made her stick her chest out more, which didn’t help the situation.

  
“What the hell is this?” said one of the men holding her legs.

  
He was pointing to her purse, where Tikki was hiding.

  
Marinette’s heart skipped a beat when one of the men ripped it off her, tearing the strap and threw it behind him. It landed near the other wall, the opening facing them. Tikki poked her head out of the opening and locked eyes with her, ushering her to say the three words that could save her.

  
It took everything in Marinette to shake her head, and silently beg Tikki to not watch.

  
The Kwami had agony in her eyes as she obeyed her and hid inside the purse once more.

  
Onion Breath brought her back into the situation by tracing a finger along her collar bones, sending shivers down her spin.

  
“You have beautiful skin,” he said, leaning closer. He grabbed her chin and forced her head to the side, then locked his teeth against her neck.

  
Marinette struggled against his grip as his teeth sunk into her skin deeply, definitely leaving a bruise. She suddenly yelped when he bit down on her hard.

  
He leaned back to admire his work, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He gave her another greasy smile, “Ready for round two?”

  
“Let me try,” said the dude holding her right ankle.

  
Onion Breath traded places with High Eyes, because his eyes were so bloodshot, they looked like they were bleeding. He did the same thing Onion Breath did, grabbing her chin and forcing it to the other side, and biting down hard on her neck, leaving another bruise.

  
As for Marinette, she couldn’t hold it together anymore, she was sobbing hysterically at that point, scared out of her mind. She can’t handle this right now, she can’t be… be…

  
“What now?” asked High Eyes when he was done.

  
Onion Breath surveyed her and looked up her body from her right ankle. “I think we should start making this fun,” he said. He stood and High Eyes took her ankle again.

  
Onion Breath slowly dragged his eyes up her body, thinking.

  
Marinette was trembling and barely holding herself up, the two guys holding her wrists were the ones holding most of her body weight.

  
Onion Breath stepped forward and put his finger under her chin, lifting her head up and forcing her to meet his hideous, aroused eyes.

  
“Ready?” he sneered.

  
Without waiting for an answer out of her, he started dragging his finger down her throat and between her collar bones. His finger didn’t stop when he got to her chest and be dragged his finger straight down between them, making Marinette’s heart lurch painfully. His finger slowed when he traced her very toned abs, outlining every ab muscle she had, and she had eight.

Then, his finger finally stopped when he hit the front of her jeans.

  
He sneered at her again, then used both hands to start undoing her belt buckle.

  
Only, he didn’t get that far, because he was suddenly lurched from where he was standing and thrown against the wall opposite of him.

  
“Hey! What—” he didn’t finish, because he suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.

  
“What gives?” said one of the men holding her ankle.

  
There was silence.

  
Suddenly, the man that just spoke holding her ankle was also yanked from her body, and Marinette slid down the wall, unable to keep herself up anymore.

  
One by one, Marinette watched each man that was attacking her get lurched from where they stood then thrown into a trash can, the other wall, a pile of boxes, and High Eyes was thrown to the other side of the alleyway.

  
“I hate perverted scumbags.”

  
Marinette looked up to see who her savior was and couldn’t believe her eyes.

  
“Chat Blanc?” she said with a shaky voice.

  
He had his back to her, facing the “perverted scumbags,” but it was definitely him. His leather suit was hard to miss with its perfect white. Everything about him was white, except his eyes, which were a light shade of blue, icy, cold blue.

  
He turned his head to her, eyeing her with only one eye, refusing to turn his entire body to her.

  
“Why…why did you save me?” Marinette asked, her body trembling.

  
He turned back to the men on the ground, then seemed to notice something out of place on the ground.

  
Marinette’s purse.

  
He slowly bent down to pick it up by the broken straps. He observed it for a second while Marinette’s heart beat hard and painfully in her chest, praying to every god she knew that he wouldn’t look inside.

  
He turned around to her, holding the bag by its broken straps. He looked up at her, but not into her eyes. “Is this yours?”

  
Marinette glanced down at the bag and his hand that was holding it. She nodded.

  
Chat Blanc walked up to her and Marinette’s muscle’s tensed from his sudden closeness. He crouched down in front of her and held out the purse, not saying anything.

  
Marinette hesitantly reached out and took the purse from him.

  
“Thank—”

  
Before she could say anything more, he used his staff to extend upwards and he disappeared over the building, and Marinette sat alone in the alleyway, wondering what the hell just happened.


	3. Burning Questions

Chapter 2

Marinette lied on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and clenching her phone on her stomach. Her legs dangled off the end of the bed, swinging like a ragdoll to a nonexistent beat. After being awake for more then two days by now, you’d think she would be sleeping right about now, right? No, instead she was wide awake in her disgusting clothes at five am, having got home an hour before and her mind was not overrun by thoughts, rather being completely blank and her entire body felt numb.

She didn’t feel anything, her body, both physically and mentally, refused to tell her to do anything. Her emotions were empty, she felt like a puppet with no puppeteer to control her, she felt like she was floating in a salty ocean, intoxicated by the smell and barely lifting a muscle to keep her body a float, when she felt like drowning, but she was too weak to even make herself drown.

  
So, instead of letting herself feel or letting herself drown, she lied on her bed, completely and utterly empty.

  
"Marinette?"

  
She turned her head to the sound of her Kwami’s voice, who floated up to her with concern in her eyes.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Marinette stared blankly at her, confused by her words.

  
“Marinette?”

  
She blinked then turned her head back to the ceiling. She tapped her phone against her stomach, wondering if she should call anyone, but there was no one to call that could help her.

  
Not that she needed helping.

  
Marinette suddenly sat up in her bed.

  
_I’m fine._

  
“I think…” she said, looking over at Tikki, who was waiting patiently. “I think I’m going to take a shower.”

  
Tikki’s eyes grew slightly relieved, “Okay.” She watched as Marinette slowly got out of bed. “Do you need anything?”

  
She shook her head, not responding.

  
Tikki nodded to herself then went up to the ceiling window and fazed through it.

  
Marinette slowly got undressed and into her bathrobe. She climbed out of her room and down to the bathroom where the it’s light cast a long ray of light across the floorboards of the room. She shut the door behind her and looked into the mirror, noticing just how disgusting she really looked.

  
The bags under her eyes were darker now with the mascara running down her cheeks, obviously from crying. Her eyes were bloodshot from the little sleep she has gotten as she entered her third day of wakefulness. Her face had spots of grime on it from holding her face in her hands several times today for several different reasons. The worst thing to look at, however, were the bruises on her neck, which were very noticeable. They were a deep purple with teeth marks still indented in her skin, one on either side of her neck. She gently touched one and winced by how tender it was, if this was how painful love making was, she doubted she ever wanted to do it again.

  
She took off her robe and glanced at her muscular but very skinny body. If it wasn’t for her Ladybug workouts, she would look more skin and bones. Luckily for her, she grew into a naturally muscular body as she grew older and spent more time as Ladybug, so it was hardly noticeable how skinny she really was.

  
Noting to herself she needs to eat more, she walked to the shower curtain, pulled it open then turned the water on. She waited till it was hot enough and then stepped in, closing the curtain behind her.

  
She reached up and unwrapped the hair band holding her greasy hair up and let the long hair that reached down to her waist fall. She wet her hair then rubbed some shampoo and conditioner in it until it was soft, then she brushed her tangled hair with her fingers till all the conditioner was out. After that, she turned around so that the stream was hitting her face, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, her hands hanging onto her shoulders as she let the water drip down her body.

  
She took a deep breath and heaved it out, feeling the comfort and the familiarity of the heat that wrapped protectively around her like a cloak.

  
She stayed like that for a long time.

  
Feeling herself fall asleep, she grabbed hold of the railing next to her and shook her head out of the daze. She recognized that her body was finally collapsing in on her, she succumbed and decided to go to sleep at last.

  
She turned off the shower, feeling fresher and lighter than before. She dried her hair with her towel, then wrapped it around herself, shivering to the absence of heat. She walked out of the bathroom with her robe in hand then climbed the stairs again to her room, where Tikki was sleeping on her pillow.

  
Marinette quickly dried off then pulled on some pajamas. Her arms shaking, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers around her, the blanket giving her warmth and comfort.

  
Tikki stirred and mumbled, “Marinette?” she groaned.

  
Marinette absent mindedly petted her Kwami on the head, “Go back to sleep, Tikki.”

  
They both passed out without another word.

  
. . .

  
It felt as if Marinette had just closed her eyes when her phone dinged. As a superheroine, she forced herself to be a light sleeper so that she could immediately wake up when danger was close by, although after all she’s been through in the last twenty-four hours, she thought the universe would give her a brake. Apparently not.

  
“What is it?” asked Tikki, feeling Marinette get out of be to get to her phone.

  
She picked it up, noting the time as 7:30 am, and opened her notifications, where a big red column said, BREAKING NEWS in all caps.

  
“Tikki,” Marinette said, looking up at her exhausted Kwami. “An apartment building is collapsing with people inside,” she continued reading, “And it’s on fire.”

  
Tikki rose from the pillow, looking like she was half awake. She yawned, “Well, we can’t let those people die.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, throwing her phone on her desk, “I promise we will sleep, eventually.”

  
“It’s not your fault, Marinette,” said Tikki, floating up to her, “You’re Ladybug, superheroine of Paris, you wouldn’t be called that if you didn’t save people all the time.”

  
Marinette nodded, “Let’s go, so I can finally give you a break.” She said, smiling at the Kwami. “Tikki! Spots on!”

  
A pink light could be seen outside Marinette’s room, covering her from head to toe with magic and clothing her with the Ladybug costume. If you stood outside the bakery and her home, you would see her throw her yo-yo across the street then swing from her balcony towards danger.

  
. . .

  
When she finally arrived on scene not a few minutes after she transformed, things were already chaotic. Fire trucks and police cars filled the entire block with caution tape running around them to keep the interested crowd from stampeding. Sirens were going crazy and the spectators, filled up the entire street with noise as they watched the building in front of them.

  
The building itself, was the real show. About five stories high, the building did not look like it would last long. Each window on every floor had black smoke and orange flames bursting and rising from the inside. Glass was scattered around the front of the building from the windows exploding from the flames. Worst of all, she could hear the screams from the people inside.

  
Ladybug walked up to a fireman who was looking up at the collapsing building, holding his fire helmet in hand.

  
She touched his arm, “What do you need me to do?”

  
He looked down at her, his eyes full of concern, “Ladybug, thank God, there’s still people inside and we don’t know where they are. We can’t get to them; the building could come down at any second.”

  
As if on cue, a huge piece of brick broke off the side of the building, barreling straight towards the ground. The impact on the ground made Ladybug and everyone behind her jump back in surprise. The ground around it was now cracked and dented, and the piece of the building was still on fire only a few yards away from her.

  
She nodded, “Okay, I need everyone off the street now, when that building comes down, it’s going to cause some major damage. Make sure everyone in the nearby buildings are evacuated as well, just to be safe.” She brought her yo-yo from her waist and started spinning it as she readied herself to jump into the fire. “I’ll get everyone out of the building and… shit!” she realized, “Where can the people inside go once they’re out?”

  
The fireman looked upwards and at the top of the building across from the burning one. He pointed up, “There, we can get a life net and you can throw them across the street, and we’ll catch them with it,” he looked back at her, “Will that work?”

  
Ladybug nodded, “Yes, good work.” She threw her yo-yo and it latched onto a stable fire escape on the burning building. “You have two minutes before I throw the first person.”

  
She didn’t wait for his answer and yanked on her yo-yo, swinging her fast in the air towards the fire escape. She grabbed hold of the railing then pulled herself over, landing safely on the platform.

  
She used her elbow to break off the rest of the glass on the broken window so she could get through without cutting herself. Once it was safer, she ducked inside and realized this was going to be harder than she thought.

  
The entire room was engulfed in flames. What she believed was a couch was completely on fire along with most of the floor and walls. There were no shadows in the room, due to the flames, so combined with the suffocating smoke, if made it both hard to see and breath.

  
But not to hear. A scream echoed from the left, where she suspected the kitchen was. She quickly jumped over the flames in her path and dive rolled into the kitchen, finding a grown man in a business suit and a terrified look in his eyes.

  
“Ladybug!” he cried, surprised.

  
She didn’t respond to him, instead walking up beside him and taking his arm, “C’mon! I’m getting you out!”

  
He didn’t resist as she pulled him back towards the window she entered from. She carefully pulled him out to the fire escape and looked at the roof across the street from her. Luckily, the police and firemen were just finishing up setting the life net up.

  
“Get ready!” she called to them.

  
She took hold of the man’s hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders also wrapping her arm around the back of his knee. She easily lifted him onto her shoulders.

  
“I’m going to throw you, okay?” she said.

  
The man tensed, “Wait what?”

  
“Here he comes!” Ladybug called again across the street.

  
She then spun around twice and used the momentum to throw him hard across the street. Luckily, she is extra strong, so the throw felt like nothing and he landed safely in the life net.  
She nodded once, approving her work then turned and climbed back into the building.

  
She didn’t find anyone else in that room, so she ran towards the hallway and found a teenage girl with pink strips in her black hair. She was cornered at the other end of the hallway, only thirty feet from Ladybug but the flames cut across the hallway, making it impossible for her to get out.

  
Ladybug looked up at the ceiling and found a bent pipe hanging out. It was leaking water, but otherwise looked sturdy enough.

  
“Hey kid!” she yelled over the roar of the flames. The kid looked up at her and met her eyes, hope searing in her eyes at the idea of being rescued. “Catch this!” She threw the yo-yo through the bent pipe, the string bending as it also went through. It flew straight at her, but she easily caught it.

  
Ladybug pulled the string tight, “Great, now I need you to tie it around your waist, then run and jump!”

  
The kid glanced at the yo-yo in her hand and back at Ladybug, fear evident in her face.

  
She gave the kid a confident smile, which was hard to do in this situation. “You’ve got this! I’ve got you; you just need to trust me!”

  
The kid hesitated then wrapped the yo-yo around her waist, tying it tight. She then took the remainder of the string and wrapped it around one of her wrists, gripping it tightly. She got in a running stance, prepared herself, then took off running as fast as she could. Right when the kid jumped over the flames, Ladybug pulled hard on the string, giving the girl extra height and length over the flames. The girl flew through the air, that’s when Ladybug retracted her yo-yo from the girl and outstretched her arms to catch her.

  
The girl landed safely in her arms, but also knocked her off balance. They both tumbled to the floor, the girl on top of Ladybug who was cradling the girl’s head.

  
Wasting no time, they both scrambled to their feet and surveyed the area, looking for a way out.

  
“Ladybug! Right here!” the girl called.

  
Ladybug turned and saw the girl pointing to a door just a few feet from them.

  
She wrapped her arm around the girl, “Good eye, now hang on.” She lifted her foot and kicked the door in, sending it off it’s hinges and to the floor.

  
They both ran through it and towards a window on the other side. As they neared it, Ladybug heard her name, but not from the girl in her arms.

  
“Ladybug!”

  
She paused and looked to her left, to see a family of four. A mother, a father and two young twin boys huddled in the corner of the flaming room.

  
Already feeling the anxiety of it all, she told them, “Don’t worry, I’m coming back, just hold on!”

  
She exited the building on another fire escape, pulling the girl threw as well. She did the same thing with her as she did with the man earlier, pulling her onto her shoulders, then threw the girl across the street to the next roof. She watched as the life net caught her and safely lowered her to the ground.

  
She climbed back in and faced the terrified family. She looked around her, noticing the flames were now surrounding them.

  
She outstretched her arms to them, “Throw your boys!”

  
They immediately picked their boys up and threw them one at a time, Ladybug catching them with ease and setting them next to her.

  
She outstretched her arms again, “Now give me your hand and I’ll pull you over!”

  
The husband ushered his wife to go first and she didn’t argue, reaching out her hand towards Ladybug and grasping it. She pulled as the woman jumped and she got across the flames unscathed. She then turned to the man again and grasped his hand, but that’s when things got complicated.

  
The floor underneath him buckled and he started to fall through, only Ladybug grasped his hand like a vice and refused to let him go. She slammed into the ground with her arm hanging over the side and watched as the entire corner of the building opened and fell below them, exposing the outside. She groaned as the impact rattled her ribs, knocking the wind out of her, but she still refused to let go, neither did the man. That’s when the floor Ladybug was lying down on started to buckle.

  
She glanced back at the terrified mother and kids, “Get on the fire escape, we’ll meet you out there!”

  
They hesitated, before the mother pushed her kids towards the window.

  
Ladybug looked down at the man, “Whatever you do, do not let go!”

  
He shook his head, getting the message.

  
The floor shifted again, and Ladybug suddenly lifted with all her might, sending the man holding on to her flying above her and over her body. He landed behind Ladybug with a thud and a groan, but otherwise okay.

  
That’s when the floor buckled, and Ladybug dove out of the way just as the spot where she just was collapsed and caved in.

  
She struggled to her feet, pulling the man with her and stepped out into the fire escape, the wife and children waiting. The wife hugged her husband for a second before Ladybug had to pull them apart so she could get them to safety. The couple each held a single child as Ladybug cradled them in her arms and threw them both across the street, they landed safely, and the fire men pulled them off the life net.

  
Again, Ladybug ducked back into the building, quickly glanced at the last few rooms and ran down the stairs to the next floor, finding another couple, an old man and a teenage boy with his parents.

  
It was the last person she had to save that was the hardest to get out.

  
It was a young woman, about her age and hanging on for dear life over the edge of a collapsed floor, she was hanging on to the shower hose with it tied around her waist and grasping it with both hands. The problem? The hose was ripping far above her hands, and she couldn’t move without it ripping faster. The woman and the rip were too far down for Ladybug to reach and it was too risky to use her yo-yo for fear of hitting the hose.

  
“Hold on!” Ladybug called down to her. She looked around her, using her vision to find anything that she could use to help her. Nothing highlighted.

  
She looked down at her again, seeing the fear in her eyes and the intensity of her trying not to move. Ladybug was her only hope to get her out of this situation.

  
But Ladybug couldn’t come up with anything.

  
Growling with frustration she looked again, hoping and praying that she missed something. Again, nothing highlighted.

  
She yelled in frustration, “C’mon! Give me something!” she gripped her yo-yo hard and tried to think. She prayed that out of all the times, her luck wouldn’t run out.

  
Luck.

  
Luck… her Lucky Charm! Of course! She hasn’t used it in so long that she’s forgotten about it!

  
“Lucky Charm!” she called out, seeing the magic of her Miraculous create the perfect tool to help this girl up, it’s… it’s…

  
She caught it and blanched.

  
“A hook? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” She said. It was patterned exactly like her costume, red background and black spots and had one sharp hook end and on dull hook end, making what looked like an hourglass. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she needs to look for a solution, not expect is to come with the package.

  
She turned and looked at the wall behind her, seeing a silver thing embedded into the wall.

  
It was a screw eye, that could be hooked on by a…

  
Ladybug looked around the room again and spotted some curtains that weren’t on fire yet and they highlighted, along with the hook in her hand and the screw eye in the wall.

  
A plan formed in her brain.

  
She ripped off two sets of curtains from the wall and tied one around the dull end of the hook, then tied the other curtain to the end of the first one, creating a long rope. She ran to the screw eye in the wall and hooked the sharper end into it, then took the rope of curtains and threw it over the side, right next to the dangling woman who looked up at Ladybug confused.

  
“I need you to reach for it and hold on to it, I can pull you up from there!” she shouted down at her.

  
The woman looked uncertain, glancing at the ripping hose and back at Ladybug.

  
“I need you to do this or we could both die!” She shouted back at her, “You can do this, trust yourself!”

  
The woman hesitated, before she looked at the curtains and slowly outstretched her arms towards them. The hose started ripping faster as she moved, but the woman didn’t stop. Right when she grabbed hold of the curtains, the hose gave way and hung loosely from her waist.

  
Ladybug reached down and grabbed the curtains and pulled the woman up to her. She grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her over the edge and the woman collapsed against her chest, sobbing from relief.

  
Ladybug gently patted her head reassuringly, then she grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at her. “We’re not out of the woods yet.” She took her hand again and pulled her over to the window. This was the one window that hasn’t broke yet, so she used her elbow to break it open, then she used part of the curtain to lie it over the glass on the windowsill.

  
She helped the woman out first then helped herself out. That’s when her earrings beeped, signaling her that she has about three minutes before she loses her powers.

  
Ladybug put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, “I have to throw you across now, they have a life net over there, so you won’t get hurt. You just have to trust me, okay?”

  
The woman didn’t say anything but nodded.

  
Ladybug put the woman on her shoulders, spun around twice, then let her go and she flew across the street. She landed safely in the life net and police pulled her off onto steady ground.  
Ladybug ducked back into the building as her earrings beeped again; two minutes. She checked the rest of the rooms and the floors, but she believed that she had gotten everyone out.

Relieved she started running back towards a window to save herself finally, but there was a problem.

  
Marinette suddenly fell to the floor coughing on the smoke and no longer a superheroine, no longer having powers to get herself out.

  
“Tikki!” She called, her voice rasped, she spotted her on the floor, barely conscious. “Tikki, quick get in my purse!”

  
The Kwami responded sluggishly, but eventually disappeared inside the bag.

  
Marinette covered her nose with her elbow and looked around.

  
The stairs. She could try the stairs.

  
She ran out of the room she was in and down the hallway of the floor and spotted the exit sign, leading her to the stairs. But when she got there the door was jammed shut. She pulled on it hard several times, but it wouldn’t budge. She stepped back and looked around her, suddenly noticing the flames crawling slowly towards her. She backed against the window at the end of the hallway, covering her nose and mouth again.

  
She was trapped.

  
The building groaned and trembled around her, it was going to collapse any second now, and she had no way out. Was this how Ladybug and Marinette were to die? Suffocating and being crushed by a burning building? She suddenly was watching her life flash before her eyes, but she couldn’t see a happy ending in it either.

  
That’s what she expected, she knew she wasn’t going to get a happy ending after this. She was going to defeat her enemies then disappear forever, she just doesn’t know where and she doesn’t believe she’ll be happy. She’s always believed she would die being Ladybug.

  
And right now, seemed perfect timing.

  
The ceiling above her groaned again and she looked up just in time for it come crashing down on her. Something hard hit her head and she crumbled to the floor, feeling herself get buried by all the debris. She just lied there and let herself get buried, she was too tired to argue with fate right now.

  
Luckily, she didn’t have to fight anything, because the sound of glass shattered above her, and someone was suddenly digging her out.

  
. . .

  
Marinette came to when the sun was shining bright down upon her, blinding her so she had to raise an arm to shield her eyes. Although, when she finally covered her eyes, her arm suddenly stung and she hissed.

  
“You should be more careful.”

  
She looked in front of her and couldn’t believe who was standing with their back to her, watching over the railing of what looked like her balcony.

  
“Why is it,” Chat Blanc said, slowly turning towards her with his hand tracing the railing. “That whenever I see you, you’re always in trouble?”

  
Marinette swallowed her fear, “I’m very clumsy,” she said stupidly.

  
Chat Blanc chuckled coolly, “Did you trip into that burning building then?”

  
Marinette looked down, noting she was on her balcony and she was lying down on the reclining chair under a tarp. The sun was up high, so she must’ve been out for a long time. She suddenly remembered Tikki and grabbed at her sides, she was relieved when her hand rested on her purse. She noticed that her arm was wrapped in cloth, stained red from what looked like blood.

  
She sat up, groaning in the process, tucking her arm into her stomach. “No, I ran in to help a friend.”

  
Chat Blanc laughed gently, “That was stupid.”

  
She looked up, her eyes glaring at him, “You didn’t have to save me, just like you didn’t have to save me this morning,” she said, venom in her words.

  
He looked up at her, and their eyes met. For a second, Marinette thought she saw hurt in his eyes, but the look vanished just as quickly, so she thought she imagined it.

  
“You’re right,” he said, looking away.

  
Marinette leaned forward, challenging him. “Then why do you keep saving me?”

  
He looked back at her and studied her for a long moment, staring at her with an intensity that she couldn’t place.

  
He went back to tracing his fingers along the railing, “You interest me.”

  
Marinette recoiled, “I-I interest you?” she blinked, “In what way?”

  
Chat Blanc glanced at her again then back at his hand, which had stopped tracing the railing. Then he moved away from it and walked closer to her.

  
Marinette stopped breathing when he crouched right in front of her, his face so close to hers she could feel his steady breath bounce off her face.

  
“Because,” he said, reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Marinette didn’t move.

  
“You’re familiar.”

  
She stared at him, staring deeply into his eyes, not moving, but this time she wasn’t moving because she was surprised. He was being gentle with her, which is not what you see in an akumatized villain.

  
“Your arm got cut by some of the debris you were buried in, I wrapped it for you.” He said. He settled back and stood, turning away and heading towards the railing again.

  
“Oh, by the way,” he said, glancing back at her with an evil grin on his face, “Maybe next time, don’t go rescue a friend wearing that.”

  
Marinette glanced down at her clothes and her face turned beet red. She was still in her pajamas from earlier that morning, and she hadn’t put a bra on. She covered her chest with her arms and looked back at Chat Blanc, who was grinning evilly.

  
She steamed, “Not funny.”

  
His grin widened, “Kinda is.”

  
She shook her head, a grin forcing its way to the surface, “You dumb cat.”

  
“Hey,” he said, shrugging and reaching for his staff from behind him, “I’m not the one that dumbly ran into a burning building in my pjs.”

  
Marinette huffed, “And I’m not the one that dove into the burning building to save a random girl that I don’t know.”

  
He made his stick extend till it was his height, “But I do know you, Marinette.”

  
Her heart dropped, “H-how did you—”

  
He tapped his temple with two of his fingers, “Familiar.” That’s when he extended his staff further and jumped to the rooftops, then ran till he disappeared.

  
Marinette shook her head, “Dumb kitty.”

  
She stood from her chair and made her way over to the railing, leaning on it by her elbows.

  
Tikki suddenly flew out of her purse, facing Marinette with an incredulous look on her face. “You realize you were just talking to your mortal enemy, right?”

  
She looked back at her Kwami, “He’s Ladybug’s mortal enemy, not Marinette’s.”

  
Tikki rolled her eyes, “But Ladybug and Marinette are the same person.” The Kwami turned from her and started floating back to her room. She stopped then turned around, giving her a softer look.

  
“Listen Marinette, I know you miss him,” she said, fiddling with her little paws, “But don’t get confused with Chat Blanc and Chat Noir, they’re two completely different people. You could endanger him finding out who you are.”

  
Marinette dropped her chin to her chest, then turned around and faced Tikki, a hand still holding onto the railing. “He saved me Tikki, and he wrapped my arm,” she showed the Kwami her injured arm, “What if… what if he’s still in there?”

  
The Kwami sighed, obviously tired, “That would be a miracle.”

  
Marinette noticed Tikki’s tired sigh and said, “Go inside and sleep, Tikki, I’ll meet you in a second.”

  
She didn’t argue and floated inside, disappearing behind the frame of her balcony window.

  
Marinette turned back to the scene passing by her below. The streets of Paris were bright and sunny, a perfect day for a stroll in the park, only no one was out walking to the streets. They still hid indoors for fear of being caught by the terrorist that has killed so many people yet continue to save Marinette’s life.

  
Not to mention that for a second while she was talking to Chat Blanc, she thought she was talking to Chat Noir. And that made her miss him more then she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story, Bleeding Love, was not created by me. The lovely navelluarts on Instagram helped me with the title! She has an amazing MLB account, go check her out!


	4. Confessing to the Stars

Chapter 3

She didn’t want to risk walking out of the house in her pjs again, so she pulled on some leggings and a sweater, covering her hands with the sleeves. She walked down the steps from her room where she found her mother in the kitchen making a sandwich.

  
Sabine smiled at her daughter, “Morning honey, how’d you sleep?”

  
Marinette collapsed onto the couch, covering her hands with her face. “I didn’t.”

  
She heard her mother sigh and walk over to her. She looked up at her as she rounded the couch and sat next to her with a plate in her hand, the sandwich settled in the center.

  
Sabine set the plate on the coffee table in front of her, “You need sleep, Marinette, how many times have I told you this? Just because you’re a superhero doesn’t mean you get to stay up every waking hour.”

  
Marinette nodded, listening to the familiar lecture. “Yeah, I know,” was all she said.

  
Her mother’s features softened, she took the plate off the table and put it in her daughter’s vision. “I assume you haven’t eaten properly either?”

  
Marinette smiled then took the plate from her mother, engulfing the sandwich. She hadn’t realized she was this hungry till the sandwich hit her stomach, relaxing her. She sat back and suppressed a burp, satisfied.

  
“Thanks mom,” she said.

  
Sabine smiled and patted her knee, she got up from the couch and headed back to the kitchen to start putting stuff away.

“I saw the news this morning,” she called from the kitchen. “Was that you that went into that burning building?”

  
Marinette sat up and looked at her mom, resting her forearms on the top of the couch and settling her chin on top of them. “Unless you know of some other Ladybug,” she said.  
Sabine said nothing.

  
Marinette recognized the worried look on her mother’s face. Ever since she told her parents about being Ladybug all those years ago, they’ve been extremely worried about her heading out on her own to save the city time and time again. Her dad was a little more laid back about it, but her mom was always concerned, especially when she goes out unannounced. She doesn’t tell them because she’d rather them not know until after it’s taken care of. Her mother doesn’t like that logic but doesn’t stop her either. She doesn’t like to worry her parents and she doesn’t like to lie to them all the time, but if she hadn’t told them years ago, she’d be holding down another huge secret that would be impossible to keep.

  
Especially with everything going on. Her parents, Alya and the other few people that know she’s Ladybug have helped her so much with this burden that she has to bear alone, now that her partner can’t be there to help her. Although she is always crushed by this burden that she has to carry alone, at least she has people around her cheering her on, making her feel a little less lonely.

  
Marinette got up from the couch and walked over to her mom as she started washing the dishes. She picked up a dish from the counter and rinsed it off under the stream of water.

  
Sabine smiled at her as they washed the dishes together, something they take joy in doing. She loved doing projects with her family, it was natural for her to seek out partnership with everyone, even after all this time. She loved to bake in the bakery with her dad, she loved washing the dishes and cooking dinner with her mom, and she even loved giving Alya details about being Ladybug so she can post amazing stories on her Ladyblog, which has gotten her best friend a job for an online newspaper.

  
She loved working together with people, even though she felt lonely most of the time. The only thing she doesn’t allow anyone to do is to partner up with her as Ladybug. She doesn’t tell anyone, and they don’t need to hear it, that it’s a spot only Chat Noir can fill.

  
When the dishes were all put away in the dishwasher Marinette started walking back up to her room to get her purse and Tikki, but her mom stopped her.

  
“Marinette are you going to sleep?” she asked, looking up at her from the railing on the stairs.

  
She turned, “No, I have to go to Alya’s, she’s bound to want some details about the fire this morning.”

  
Sabine nodded, “Okay, well, be home in time for dinner, I’m making pasta tonight.”

  
Marinette smiled and nodded, “No promises, but I will try.”

  
“Do you need anything else? You seem… bothered,” her mother asked.

  
She paused, wondering if she should tell her all the crazy things that’s been happening to her recently. With Chat Blanc rescuing her twice now and the harassment that almost turned into…

  
Marinette smiled at her, faking and forcing herself to be fine. “I’m okay mom, thanks.”

  
Sabine nodded uncertainly and walked back into the kitchen, watching Marinette disappear from the stairs.

  
With that, she turned and walked back up to her room, pushing the floor door open. She pushed it too hard and it crashed onto the ground with a loud bang.

  
Tikki snorted from her pillow and woke up suddenly. “What—”

  
“Sorry, I meant to wake you up a lot,” she glanced at the opened door, “Lighter.”

  
Tikki rubbed her eyes with her adorable little paws and floated up to Marinette, “Are we going back to Alya’s?”

  
Marinette nodded, “It’s almost two o’clock, so you slept about five hours since we got back.”

  
“Did you sleep at all?” Tikki asked, concern in her eyes.

  
Marinette’s face stilled, surprised by the question, “No,” she realized, “I… couldn’t.”

  
Tikki nodded understandably, “Remember, Marinette, you may be Ladybug, but you’re still human and humans need sleep.”

  
She nodded, “Yeah I know, I just hate the dreams,” she said. “They’re always worse this time of year and I don’t want to deal with them.”

  
“Are they getting any better?”

  
Marinette looked down at her feet, “No.”  
She could feel Tikki’s eyes on her, watchin

g her if she was going to cry, which is something she refuses to do. Marinette hasn’t cried in years, she rejects it because it’s a sign of weakness, and right now she had to be strong for all of Paris, and crying doesn’t fix the problem.

  
She looked back up at Tikki, “We should go, Alya’s been texting all morning.”

  
Her Kwami didn’t say anything, instead she flew into her purse that Marinette opened for her and closed behind her.

  
She walked down the stairs and towards the door of the house, saying bye to her mother and closed the door behind her.

  
Marinette was badass without the suit. She grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked the magical piece of machinery, that wasn’t magical at all, out on the street. It was locked against the outside of the bakery, a pad lock and a chain wrapped around it so no one would steal it. The helmet was hidden behind it as she unlocked it and pulled it away from the building and onto the street where she set the kick stand up. The motorcycle was mostly black with red streaks along the exterior, it shined in the afternoon sun and looked like the monster it was on the streets.

  
She put on the matching black helmet and swung a leg over the bike. She took out the keys again and slid it into the slot and turned them, the engine roaring to life. She took hold of the handlebars and revved it, hearing the engine roar louder as she played with it.

  
She turned off the brakes, kicked up the stand, steadied herself, then pushed off while revving it. She slowly started gaining speed and she zipped through the Paris streets, doing an occasional Heely as she sped to Alya’s house.

  
. . .

  
If Alya was anything, enthusiastic would be her definition. When Marinette finally walked into her apartment for the second time that day, her friend practically bombarded her with questions.

  
“Calm down Alya,” Marinette said, setting her helmet down on the kitchen table, laughing while doing so. “I have all day, I’m not going anywhere till you feel satisfied with your curiosity,” she said with a joking tone.

  
Her friend put her hands on her hips, “Says the girl showing up after two o’clock without any messages.” She crossed her arms and leaned against the table by her hip, giving Marinette an incredulous look. “What were you doing all morning after the fire?”

  
Marinette’s mouth hung open while suppressing a laugh, “Sleeping, what were you doing?”

  
Alya was too proud to back down from this argument, so she lifted her chin higher and said like a complete baby, “Sleeping.”

  
Marinette shoved her arms forward, like she was showing off a famous piece of art. “Exactly!”

  
“You tell her Marinette.”

  
Surprised by the voice, she turned her head to the living room where she was startled to find someone sitting on the couch that she hasn’t even noticed yet.

  
“Oh, hey Nino,” she said.

  
He turned his attention to her, taking off the headphones he was wearing, “Hey.”

  
The last time Marinette saw him was about two weeks ago when he stupidly walked right into the middle of the street while looking down at his phone. Of course, the streets are usually vacated, but she miraculously decided to go for a bike ride that day. Let’s just say that she slammed on the brakes and sent herself flying just so she wouldn’t hit Nino, who was so surprised by her sudden stop that he stared at her for a full minute before actually helping her up. The only thing hurt that day was both of their prides.

  
“Hope you’re still looking both ways before crossing a street,” She said teasingly.

  
Nino smirked, “Only to see if you’re coming full speed.”

  
Alya snickered.

  
Nino closed the computer in his lap, “If you two are done bickering like the married couple you are,” he said, walking over and taking a seat across from Marinette, “I would love to hear about this fire I keep reading about.”

  
Marinette leaned on her forearms on the table and fiddled with her fingers. “There was a lot. The heat and smoke luckily were blocked because of the Ladybug suit but as soon as I transformed back, the smoke nearly immobilized me.”

  
“Wait,” Alya said, leaning forward as well, “You transformed back inside the building?”

  
She nodded.

  
“Why would you do that?”

  
Marinette looked down, “I had to use my Lucky Charm.”

  
They both stared at her.

  
“You haven’t used your Lucky Charm in months,” Nino said. “Why’d you use it?”

  
She sighed, “The last person I had to save was impossible, she was dangling over the side of a collapsed floor and she was too far down the reach. The shower hose that she was hanging onto was ripping, so it was too dangerous for me to pull her up or use my yo-yo.”

  
“Huh,” Alya said, “What was your Lucky Charm?”

  
“A hook. I used it to create a rope from the curtains in the room and hooked it to another hook that was already in the wall,” She said.

  
“Creative,” Nino said.

  
“There’s something I’m not getting here,” said Alya. She used her hands as she talked, obviously getting excited about the content. “I watched the news clips, and they showed almost every inch of the place, including all the exits.” She paused, thinking, “Everyone on the news and the people that were there said they didn’t see you get out… so, how did you?”

  
Marinette paused, she brought her hand up and rubbed the back of her neck. She stared at her, “Is that why you were texting me all morning?”

  
Alya and Nino glanced at each other.

  
“We didn’t know what happened and you weren’t responding,” he said, concern evident in his voice. “We were worried.”

  
Marinette dropped her arm back on the table, her head bowed. “I didn’t mean to worry you guys,” she said. “I just thought…” Thought what? That her partner jumped in at the last second? That she was okay and that she got out? No one apparently saw Chat Blanc carry her out, which she guessed was a good thing. But she didn’t take in the fact that her friends were worried about her, and she was now realizing that keeping them in the dark was a mistake.

  
“I’m sorry you guys,” she said, looking up at them. “Won’t happen again.”

  
They nodded.

  
“So, how did you get out?” Alya asked.

  
Marinette hesitated, wondering if she should keep them in the dark about this. If she did, she would have to keep lying to them, which means someone else she can’t lean on for this.

  
She sighed, “Okay, this is completely off the record—you can’t tell anyone.”

  
“Swear on my life and hope to die,” Alya said.

  
Marinette stared at them and looked down for a moment, hesitating again. She shifted on her feet, wondering if this was a good idea.

  
Before she could decide any different, she looked up and blurted out, “Chat Blanc saved me.”

  
They stared at her, saying nothing.

  
After a long pause, Nino finally said, “What?”

  
“Trust me,” she said, “No one’s more surprised then me.”

  
“Unless…” Alya started but trailed off thinking. She rubbed her hand on her chin and straightened from the table.

  
Marinette glanced at Nino, who shrugged.

  
“What?” she asked her.

  
“You said you changed back, so you were Marinette at the time,” she said. “Not Ladybug?”

  
She blinked, “Yeah, why?”

  
“Has he ever come to see you as Marinette before?”

  
Marinette hesitated, clenching her jaw and avoiding their prying eyes. She did not want to talk about what happened this morning, she was doing such a good job avoiding it, and talking about it would make it real, which she didn’t want to do.

  
“Marinette?”

  
“Yeah,” she said, “He’s seen me before. As Marinette.”

  
She smiled, “Maybe he has a thing for you.”

  
Marinette burst out laughing, the idea ridiculous to her, “You can’t be serious!” she exclaimed, “Chat Blanc having a thing for his mortal enemy? Yeah, right.”

  
She shrugged, “You don’t know that,” she said. “He doesn’t know you’re Ladybug.”

  
Marinette stared at her, “You can’t be serious.”

  
Alya started pacing, tapping her fingers to her lips and her eyebrows furrowed. “Why did he come to see you?”

  
Marinette swallowed, “He didn’t.”

  
Alya stopped pacing, “You just said that he came to see you.”

  
She looked down at her hands, fiddling with them, “Yeah, he saw me, he didn’t come to see me, he just,” she stopped, trying to form her words the best she could. “He saved me, again.” She looked up at the two, who were both still watching her, waiting for an answer.

  
“What do you mean, he saved you again?” Nino asked, leaning forward.

  
Marinette looked down at her hands again, taking a great interest in them suddenly. She didn’t want to talk about this morning, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

  
Tikki suddenly appeared next to Marinette’s head, “Tell them, Marinette, they need to know.”

  
She glanced back at them.

  
Alya went and sat next to Nino, folding her arms in front of her and leaning on the table. “Marinette, what’s going on?” She asked gently.

  
She surrendered, “Fine.” She walked forward and placed her hands on the table, leaning on them. “I was getting harassed walking back from Emilie’s this morning. The men caught me off guard and they—” she choked on her words and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. She breathed out, “Anyway, Chat Blanc was there and he just… saved me.”

  
They were silent again. They’ve been silent a lot this evening.

  
“You were being harassed?” Alya asked.

  
Marinette didn’t say anything but nodded.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
She shook her head, “I…I didn’t want to talk about it.”

  
They were silent again.

  
“Honey,” Alya said, walking around the table and taking Marinette’s shoulders in her hands. “You shouldn’t bury this kind of stuff.”

  
Marinette looked up into her eyes, not willing to speak with the fear of chocking on her words again.

  
“When something is bothering you, especially to this extent, please tell me right away. I’m not just your friend, Marinette, not after all that we’ve been through. I’m your sister and your lifeline when you need it, I’m always here for you.” She pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, pushing the very life out of her which make her laugh a little.

  
Chuckling, she pulled Alya away from her with tears-brimming in her eyes, “I know you’re always there for me, Alya, you’ve proved that. I just…” she shook her head, “I couldn’t talk about it, not at the time.”

  
“And, right now?” her friend asked, her questioning eyes burning into her.

  
Marinette stared back at her, then slowly shook her head, already feeling the weight of the situation this morning coming down on her, like the reality was just hitting her. She blinked the tears away and pulled her face up into a smile, forcing it, “I’m okay, Alya, really, I just… don’t want to talk about it.”

  
She didn’t look like she bought it, but she nodded and stepped back.

  
“Give me a Miraculous and I’ll go and beat the living shit out of those guys,” Nino said darkly.

  
Marinette was so caught up in all the emotion that the joke, that probably wasn’t a joke, made her laugh loudly.

  
“Oh Nino,” she said, giving him a grateful look. “I’m thankful that I have a protective friend like you, but I don’t think Giant Man Turtle Beats Up Scumbags sounds like a good header on a news channel.”

  
Alya laughed, releasing the last of the tension in the room, “Babe, don’t you dare go track those guys down without a Miraculous, you’ll be completely dead if you do.”

  
“Hey!” he said, obviously annoyed.

  
“She’s right though!” Marinette said, laughing.

  
“You guys are great friends.” He mumbled sarcastically.

  
Alya and Marinette laughed harder, then they spent the rest of the evening joking and in high spirits like the old friends they are.

  
Marinette had so much fun, she almost forgot about the terrible morning she had.

  
Almost.

  
. . .

  
Marinette got home at around seven o’clock, just in time for dinner like her mother wanted. After the emotional yet fun night she had with Nino and Alya, she was in high spirits as she talked with her mom, dad and Tikki over the dinner table. They laughed and talked for about two hours, bringing up old family moments like the first time she baked a cake, the first time she walked, her first face plant into a building as Ladybug, even the first time she stood in the middle of a mess and said “I didn’t do it.” They laughed particularly hard on that last one.

  
Finally, just after nine o’clock, Marinette finally decided to turn in, feeling her bed calling to her with the intention for her to sleep. She put on some pjs, fluffed the pillow as Tikki lied down on it, then she climbed under the covers herself and settled into the pillow, her long hair splayed out around her. It only took a moment for her to fall asleep.

  
She felt like the world was out to get her sometimes, never giving her a damn break, which is why when she heard the gentle tapping on the window above her three hours later, she almost threw her pillow out of frustration. Instead, she instinctively covered Tikki with her blanket and looked up, about ready to give the creepy homeless man a piece of her mind… until she saw who is was.

  
She sighed, then reached up and unlatched the window and pushed it open, staring up at him, “Am I in danger again?”

  
Chat Blanc furrowed his eyebrows, “No, why? Are you?”

  
She shook her head, “I hope not, but seeing as every time I see you, I’m always in danger, you must be here for a reason.”

  
His frown deepened and he glanced off to the side, “I’m just here.”

  
Marinette lifted an eyebrow, “Because...?”

  
He shrugged, “Because,” he said, looking back down at her. “I didn’t want to enjoy this view alone.” He stood and bobbed his head in the other direction, “So, come enjoy it with me.”

  
Marinette hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea. This was Chat Blanc right in front of her, inviting her to come watch whatever this view was with him. He was a terrorist, a heartless, a terrible… cat that saved her life. If he wanted to kill her, he could’ve left her in the burning building.

  
With that thought in mind, she started climbing out the window, but he held his hand out to stop her.

  
He crouched down again, right in front of her face, smirking at her. “You might want to cover up before you come up here, it’s cold.”

  
Marinette looked down and noticed she was in very short pajama shorts, a tank top and, again, no bra.

  
Mortified, she covered her chest, her face burning. “How embarrassing.” She mumbled, ducking back inside.

  
She could hear Chat Blanc chuckling, “Remember to put a bra on, Princess.”

  
She glared in his direction, “Shut up and don’t look.”

  
He laughed again before disappearing from view. Marinette quickly threw on the clothes she wore today and then headed back up towards the balcony, wondering what the hell she was doing.

  
When she climbed up out of the hole, she carefully shut the window, trying her best not to wake Tikki, who luckily slept through the entire conversation she and Chat Blanc just had while she was still in bed.

  
She stood and wrapped her arms around herself, walking towards the railing where Chat Blanc was standing and leaning against the railing, looking upwards.

  
“So, what’s this magical view you keep talking about? I just see Paris, at one in the morning, which I shouldn’t be because I should be asleep.” She yawned for emphasis, “Don’t you ever sleep?”

  
He glanced over at her then back to whatever he was staring at, “Hardly,” was all he said.

  
She slowly tore her gaze away from him and looked at the streets below. “Good talk,” she said.

  
They shared a moment of silence.

  
“You dragged me out of bed to look at a view I see every day?” she asked sardonically.

  
He continued staring, “You’re not looking in the right places.”

  
Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you me—”

  
Before she could finish, Chat Blanc used two of his fingers to lift her chin upwards, and Marinette caught her breathe.

  
The stars above were scattered in the dark night sky like a million fireflies. They lit up the entire night sky like torches, giving as much light as the moon cast its eerie glow down on Paris. Marinette has seen these stars before, but she’s never seen this many of them.

  
She sighed, “It’s beautiful.”

  
Chat Blanc shifted on his feet next to her, though she barely noticed. “They’re so bright because everyone has turned off their lights, so the stars can shine brighter,” he looked over at her and she met his gaze, which sent a shiver down her spine. “The silence in the city makes it all the more brighter.”

  
Marinette held his gaze, “How?”

  
His eyes shifted and he winced, as if he was in pain. He looked back up, “It’s too loud.”

  
She followed his gaze and they both stared at the stars together in comfortable silence.

  
After a long moment, Marinette sighed, “I wish I could get closer and touch them,” she said. “That would be magical.”

  
Chat Blanc looked over at her, but she didn’t notice.

  
After a moment, he asked, “Do you want to get closer?”

  
He was still watching her when she turned to him, curiosity in her eyes, “How?” she asked.

  
He stepped away from the railing and extended his hand towards her, “Come with me,” he said.

  
She stared at his hand, outstretched to her, welcoming. She glanced back at her window, wondering if she should go back inside, or get Tikki just in case. But she didn’t. Instead, she hesitantly placed her hand in his and let him lift her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around him and shut her eyes tight as she felt him crouch then jump high into the air, the wind sending cold shivers down her spin.

  
It didn’t take long for them to reach wherever they were going, because soon enough, Chat Blanc landed on a platform, straightened, then set Marinette back on her feet. The wind whipped wildly against her, making her feel a little unbalanced, and the cold made her shiver to the bone. She wrapped her arms around herself again, shivering.

  
“Look up,” he said, stepping away from her side.

  
She lifted her head then looked up.

  
“Whoa.”

  
The stars were even brighter now, and Marinette was definitely closer somehow, not close enough to touch them but she could see the tiniest star from the furthest away.

  
And it was beautiful.

  
“Wow,” she said, walking forward a few steps, “It’s amazing.” She twirled around with her arms extended, “It’s like a million spotlights.”

  
“Marinette, stop!” Chat Blanc suddenly said.

  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his body, gripping her arm like a vice. That’s when Marinette got the chance to look down, and her eyes widened.

  
“Are we on the Eiffel Tower?” she asked loudly.

  
He seemed to be glaring at the ground far down below, but he nodded without looking at her.

  
Marinette, without her powers or Tikki, was terrified of heights. Which is why she grabbed hold of Chat Blanc’s wrist and pulled him backwards.

  
“I don’t like heights,” she said in a small voice.

  
Chat Blanc finally looked back at her, “You don’t like heights?”

  
“I don’t like heights!” she shouted, grabbing onto his arm with both hands.

  
He glanced down at his wrapped-up arm then at her terrified face but said nothing about it. Instead, he thought teasing her little fear would be fun.

  
“So, being thrown off a building would not be fun?” he asked her, grinning from ear to ear.

  
She froze, then slowly looked up at him. “Wh-what are you saying?”

  
He leaned in close to her, then wrapped his arm around her waist, “I’m saying hold on.”

  
That’s when he did the stupidest thing a cat could ever do and that is to jump off a freaking building with a screaming girl in his arms practically choking him from how tight she was holding on. Her scream could be heard from miles, but it really sounded like nothing in Marinette’s ears because all she was processing in her brain was, I AM GOING TO DIE.

  
Chat Blanc took that moment to extend his staff into an opening in the metal of the tower, where it got stuck and bounced them a few times, but they stopped falling towards the ground. He hung on to the staff by one hand and had his other arm wrapped protectively around Marinette, who was shaking all over.

  
She let out a huge sigh that sounded more like a strangled groan. She looked down over Chat Blanc’s shoulder that she rested her chin on as she hugged him for dear life, and almost fainted on the spot. They have fallen at least a quarter of the way down and still had hundreds of feet to fall before they’d actually hit the ground, which didn’t give Marinette any relief.

  
“Oh my God,” she said, out of breath. “Oh my God you just did that.” She suddenly felt angry and slapped his back a few times, him laughing as she did so. “I can’t believe you just did that! What were you thinking?! You’re such a dumb cat!” she let out an angry groan and hugged him tighter, almost losing her balance in her arms, if that were possible.

  
“What?” he asked, all innocent like, “Can’t a cat have some fun?”

  
Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself closer. “Not unless that ‘fun’ involves sending both yourself and I over the side of a building.”

  
Chat Blanc laughed. “Alright, Princess, dully noted for next time.”

  
She smiled. She doesn’t know which part she’s more surprised from, the idea of a next time, or that she looks forward to a next time. At this point, feeling his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, she just doesn’t care anymore.

  
“Hey, look,” he said against her ear, which sent more shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

  
Marinette hesitantly leaned back and stared at his face, which was extremely close to hers.

  
He glanced at her eyes then turned his head away from the building. She did the same and for the third time that night, she caught her breath yet again.

  
The view over Paris was nothing short of magical. The lights were almost all off, leaving just a few on that illuminated the streets and casted a soft glow over the city. The moon and stars did the same, making the city look almost haunted but blissful as the two heroes, that had no idea their real identities, stared down over the city they both destroyed and remade.

  
“It’s beautiful,” Marinette said, staring down at the city with wonder.

  
Chat Blanc scoffed, “The amount of times you’ve said beautiful tonight is nauseating.”

  
She looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. “Oh, come on,” she said, smirking at him. “You think it’s beautiful to.”

  
Chat Blanc refused to look at her, “Yeah right.”

  
She smiled at him, “C’mon,” she scratched playfully under his chin and his ears flicked upwards. “Admit it.”

  
“No.”

  
“C’mon, Chat.”

  
He looked at her, a proud smile on his face, “If you think you can get me to admit something is beautiful, you’re out of your mind.”

  
She playfully pouted, “You don’t think anything is beautiful?”

  
He shook is head, “Nope.”

  
“Nothing?”

  
He met her eyes, about to respond but suddenly stopped and stared at her. He tilted his head at her, looking confused.

  
Marinette gazed at him, waiting for him to respond, but he just kept staring at her. “What?” she asked, confused, “I got something in my hair?”

  
“No,” he said, finally, but still gazing at her, “You look perfect.”

  
She was caught off guard by his words, apparently, he was to because his grip loosened a little and she started to fall through his arms.

  
“Chat!” she yelped, but he had it covered. He grabbed hold of her again and hoisted her up on his knee, her legs on either side of his thigh. His arm was still wrapped around her waist protectively and Marinette felt more secure in this position.

  
“Better?” he asked her.

  
She looked back into his eyes, “Better.”

  
He nodded, still looking into her eyes.

  
They had a long moment of staring into each other’s eyes, searching their separate blue oceans that they happily drowned in. Marinette’s were cheerful, full of happiness and curiosity, she had a deep blue stare that Chat Blanc had seen before, but he can’t place it. Marinette noticed he had an icy look in his eyes, but not the cold, heartless look she’s seen him as Ladybug, the way his blue eyes stared back into hers was anything but cold.

  
They both longed for it, they wanted it. Both suffering pain unimaginable for years, and no one can understand it except for the person right in front of their eyes. She knew pain and he knew hers; he knew pain and she knew his. And somehow that was all they needed.

  
So, as they leaned ever closer to each other, they said to themselves…

  
Maybe this is how I save him…

  
Maybe this is how she saves me…

  
Utterly broken in each other’s arms, they gave in to the fire, but they liked the burn. And as his lips closed around hers gently, the moon and stars rejoiced, because they already knew the end of this story, they already knew his pain was close to being over.

  
He, however, didn’t. Though he felt a familiar spark light up inside him, warming him to the bone, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time.

  
He kissed her again, gently, exploring her soft lips like a breeze casting over their bodies, a breeze that made him shiver to the bone suddenly, but he liked it. She leaned forward as he pulled away, holding his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, not willing to let him go just yet.

  
“I should really get home,” she whispered, her forehead against his. He leaned forward, trying to kiss her again, but she pressed a finger to his lips, “Chat.”

  
“Not yet,” he said, pulling her down into another kiss, she didn’t argue.

  
After several more kisses and even more teasing, she finally got him to stop. He told her to hold on to him and he let go of her and used both arms to pull them up over his staff, her dangling from his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

  
He eventually climbed back to the platform of the Eiffel Tower, where Marinette leaned against him and sighed, relieved.

  
“Thank God, I hate heights,” she said, burying her face into his shoulder.

  
Chat Blanc smiled down at her, “Really? You seemed like you were having fun.”

  
She blushed furiously and buried her face deeper into his shoulder as he laughed at her.

  
“Take me home, please,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
He took out his staff once again and extended it till it was his height, “Are you sure you’re ready for that Princess?” he leaned down near her ear and whispered, “I can be pretty rough.”

  
Marinette’s face never burned hotter. She punched his chest, “Not funny! That’s not what I meant!”

  
He laughed loudly, “Better think before you say stuff, Princess, I might take something out of context.”

  
“You need a pervert check.”

  
He laughed again and Marinette couldn’t help but smile.

  
He picked her up on his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and burying her nose into his neck. That’s when he jumped off the Eiffel Tower and held her close to his body, making sure he wouldn’t drop her.


	5. Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An Update! Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 4

The paper in the diary was mocking her. For a week now, she has been trying to put into words just what happened between her and Chat Blanc, which is where the problem comes in, she absolutely had no idea what happened between her and Chat Blanc. Obviously, she kissed him and for some reason he kissed her back, and if she was being completely honest, she loved it. Hence became the tradition of him barging in on her during the night, messing up her sleep schedule and occasionally walking in while she was changing. That was not how she wanted things to go.

  
Tikki found out, obviously, she hid behind Marinette when he tapped on the window one night. That was fun, making sure he didn’t see her and feeling Tikki’s glare on the back of her head.

  
“Are you insane?” the Kwami had asked her, as soon as Chat Blanc was out of the room. “He is akumatized.”

  
“Shhh, Tikki,” she pressed a finger to her lips, “He just left, he could still be outside.”

  
“What are you thinking?” she demanded.

Marinette stared at her Kwami, “What if I can save him this way? For five years—five years Tikki—I have been fighting him as Ladybug, what if—” she stopped, “What if this is my last chance to save him?”

  
The Kwami shook her head, “The day he finds out, and he will, it will be too much for him, he’s already dying inside, Marinette.” She gave her a look of sympathy, “I know you feel like you need to save everyone, but you can’t, you’re only human, Marinette.”

  
“I’m also Ladybug, who doesn’t seem so human,” she said. “I’m a freaking superhero for God’s sake, I should be able to save everyone!”

  
“That’s not how it works, Marinette. You’re a superhuman with super abilities, but you were born human and you still are, you can’t have this kind of mindset as a hero.”

  
Marinette sighed, “Tikki, I’ve got nothing left,” she said, which was true. She had nothing left, and this thing she suddenly has for Chat Blanc, might be the only thing that could save him. “If I don’t try something different then fighting him, showing him the violent side of Ladybug, he’s only known violence and chaos, being gentle and sensitive towards him as Marinette could be my only option.”

  
“I understand, Marinette, you want to help him, he’s your partner, your friend and maybe something more at this point, but don’t let your emotions make your decisions for you, listening to your heart is important, but listening to your head is vital. You could make the wrong decisions with your heart for the right reasons. Don’t let that blind you.”

  
Marinette sighed, “I’m not blinded, I know what I’m doing.”

  
Tikki shook her head, “You believe you are because you have the right reasons, but sometimes the ends don’t justify the means. Imagine what would happen if he found out you were Ladybug? What would you do then?”

  
“I don’t know, Tikki!” she shouted, frustrated. She put her hands on her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. “I don’t know, but until then I can try and help him. He needs someone right now and he chose me,” she pointed to herself, “He chose me, and I just so happen to be Ladybug, the person that’s been trying to save him all this time. Sometimes the ends do justify the means, Tikki, especially when I don’t have any other option.” She turned from her Kwami, steadying her breathing.

  
Tikki was silent a long time, before she sighed and said, “There’s always another option, Marinette, you’re just making the wrong one.” She floated upwards and fazed out the window, exiting the room.

  
They haven’t talked for a while. Tikki has been sleeping downstairs on the couch the last couple of nights since the fight, avoiding Marinette all the time.

  
Marinette wasn’t doing much better, she wanted to have her friend back, but her pride was more powerful than her love at the moment, she avoided Tikki as well.

  
So, she stared down at the diary, the blank pages still mocking her as she had too much to say but no way to write it down. She tapped her pencil against the desk, biting her lip.

Frustrated, she decided to get her anger out, and the only way she could do that besides turning into Ladybug was running.

  
She closed her diary and locked it in the little box she created years ago then got up and pulled on some leggings, tennis and a sports bra. She looked out the window, noticing it was the perfect time to go for a run, the sun was out and shining and it looked warm. She decided on a pink croc top and grabbed her headphones and phone, then she quickly walked down the stairs and peaked into the kitchen where her mom was cooking.

  
“Mom, I’m going for a run,” She said, then quickly turned around and headed for the door. She’d just grabbed the handle when her mom responded.

  
“Now?” Sabine asked.

  
Marinette peaked back around the corner again, “Yes, it’s bright outside and I wanna go run.”

  
Her mother nodded, not taking her eyes off whatever was in the boiling pot, “Okay honey, be safe.”

  
“I will.” She finally exited the room and quickly walked down the stairs of the building and out the door, noticing her dad in the bakery selling to the few customers that came in nowadays. The thing about Paris being on shut down, is he never used to attack during the day, mostly at night, but ever since that night when she and him kissed, no one’s seen him, not even during the night. So, everyone was getting a little braver to go outside, but that happened every time between the attacks, the people were just taking advantage of the time they believed they had. And if—when—he attacked again, they’d go hide inside their homes again.

  
Marinette pulled her hair back and tied it in a ponytail, then she plugged in her headphones and pulled up some music. She shuffled played her favorite playlist then started running, first across the street from the bakery, past her motorcycle.

  
She wondered even if he was going to attack again, considering he’s been around her for a while now. Would she be enough for him to stop attacking the city? She didn’t know. All that she knew was that she fell hard for her partner way before that kiss, way before he was akumatized, she just didn’t realize it until after he was gone.

  
But he wasn’t gone, the kiss, the late-night meetings and the occasional smiles and jokes were something of old just being born again. If Marinette could bring more of that side of Chat Blanc out, she could possibly save him without using Ladybug.

  
But will it work?

  
She shook her head; she didn’t want to think about this complicated mess she got herself into. She just kept running and running, trying to focus on the path. It was something that had to be thought about when she wasn’t running the completely empty streets of Paris.

  
Well, almost empty.

  
Chat Blanc jumped out of nowhere from above, right in front of Marinette’s path, scaring the living day lights out of her.

  
“Holy shit!” she nearly crashed into him, stopping right in front of him with her hands up. She backed away and put her hands on her knees, panting from the run and the sudden jump scare, “Where on earth did you come from?”

  
He put away his staff, “Up.”

  
She shook her head and closed her eyes, taking her earbuds out, “I swear,” she straightened, still out of breath. She placed her hands on her hips, “You can’t just sneak up on people like that.”

  
He grinned, “Why not?”

  
“Cause you might give them a heart attack!” she exclaimed and widened her arms.

  
He shifted on his feet and chuckled, “Did I give you a heart attack?”

  
Marinette nodded a little too hard, “Yes!”

  
He smiled at her, a little more apologetic this time. “Sorry,” he said, his eyes softening.

  
She relaxed her shoulders a little bit and rubbed her neck with her hand, noticing the sweat dripping from her hair line. “It’s fine, just don’t scare me like that again.” She dropped her hand and squinted at him, “What are you doing here in the broad daylight…” she suddenly noticed they were in the middle of the sidewalk, with hundreds of windows facing them, anyone could be watching them.

  
She took his arm and pulled him into an alleyway, filled with dumpsters and old cigarettes, out of view from prying eyes.

  
“What are you doing out here?” she asked, still gripping his arm.

  
“I wanted to see you,” he said, tilting his head, “It’s been days.”

  
“You can come see me during the night, not out in the open like this,” she let go of his arm, “Someone could’ve seen you.”

  
He slightly nodded, “Yeah, but if anyone did see me, pretty sure the whole city would’ve been shut down by now.” He said, stepping back and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and bringing his knee up. “Besides, I saw you and you didn’t look good.”

  
Marinette squinted her eyes, “Well thanks, I aspire to not look good while running.”

  
Chat Blanc smirked at her sarcasm, “That’s not what I meant.”

  
She put her hands on her hips again, “Then what did you mean?”

  
He looked at her up and down, “Do you know how long you’ve been running?”

  
That’s when she faltered. She looked down at her phone and noticed it was six o’clock in the evening, three hours after she left for her run. She had dozens of texts from her mom, Dad, Alya, even the people she barely texts, all blowing up her phone with concerned text messages and several missed calls.

  
“Holy shit,” she said again. She looked up at him, “I didn’t even notice.”

  
He nodded, “Exactly.”

  
She flipped open her phone and quickly scrolled through the texts in her inbox, noticing that almost everyone from her contacts list was trying to reach her. She was just about to text her mom that she was alright when her phone lit up, saying that she was receiving a call from her mom.

  
“Don’t answer it.”

  
She looked up at him and he was watching her with a look in his eyes that both exhilarated Marinette and frightened her, because the way he was looking at her was dangerous. His eyes were soft, and his face was relaxed, but there was a look in his eyes saying he didn’t want her to answer that call.

  
She glanced down at her phone, “I have to, my mom’s calling me.” She paused, and went to open it, “I’ve been gone for three hours and she’s worried sick.”

  
She was just about to answer the call when Chat Blanc pushed himself off the wall and walked so close to her that she was backed against the wall, surprised by his sudden closeness. He placed one hand beside her head and one hand on her wrist that was holding the phone.

  
“Don’t, please,” he said, staring into her eyes.

  
Marinette’s face burned. She pressed her lips together, suddenly feeling small under his gaze that pinned her against the wall. She couldn’t move. If he continued to stare at her like that, they might be here all day.

  
“Um…” She trailed off, afraid she won’t able to form any real words without stuttering all over herself. That seemed familiar. “Chat,” she said, “I can’t make them think I’m not okay.”

  
“You can,” he said, leaning down closer, “Just for a little longer.” His voice was alluring and low, making her shiver down her spine for the thousandth time that week.

  
She could only stare at him and she tried her best to not show him that she was even tempted by his words. That just his voice had that kind of affect on her, that she wanted to ignore all the text messages and just stay here for the rest of the day. But she couldn’t, she had to let her family and friends know that she was okay. They thought it was dangerous being out here alone, especially without Tikki around to turn her into Ladybug in a time of need. She couldn’t leave them hanging.

  
So, what did she do?

  
Well, in short, she threw all that out the window and pulled Chat Blanc down by his collar and kissed him.

  
He responded just as quickly and kissed her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and away from the wall. He buried his fingers in her hair and tilted his head down, deepening the kiss.

  
Marinette dropped her phone on the ground and moved her hands up from his collar to cradle his face, holding him close and pressing herself up against him. Her heart beat a thousand times a minute along with his strong heartbeat, which beat powerfully through his costume and against her chest. She could feel every curve of his body pressing into her, like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly into place.

  
He pushed her backwards and pressed her against the wall again, stepping between her legs with one of his knees bent between them. His leg pressed against the inside of her thigh and her heart jumped more than it already was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if that were possible.

  
His hands left Marinette in a breathy mess. He gently explored her curves in a way that both excited her and left her frustrated. He was a damn tease and he knew it. He would slide his hand over her stomach just to settle it on her waist again. He would slip his fingers under her shirt then take them out a second later, he would get as close to her butt before pulling her closer by the waist. It was the most frustrated she had ever been, which is why when he suddenly dragged a hand up the back of her thigh she gasped and broke the kiss.

  
He looked down at her, “You okay?”

  
She looked up to find real concern in his eyes. Touched by his concern she rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she giggled, which was so unlike her, “I guess I got a little excited.”

  
He stared at her for a second before he smirked, “So, I do have that affect on you.”

  
She blushed and looked away, not responding.

  
He laughed loudly, which was music to her ears. She looked back at him as he laughed and found something familiar, she wasn’t ready to see yet. His smile was nothing like the one he gives her constantly, the one after he tells her a really bad joke, the one he uses to tease her, the one he uses to seduce her. They were all completely different to this one as he laughed. It was an old Chat Noir smile.

  
She smiled as she watched him, both sad and happy to see it again after so long.

  
When he finally looked back down at her again, he did something else that surprised her. He gave her a long look then said, “You’re really adorable when you blush.”

  
That made her blush even harder. She buried her face into his chest, and he laughed again.

  
“Stop making fun of me,” she said, her voice muffled.

  
He let out a sigh after he was done laughing then took her head in his hands so that he could look at her. He squinted his eyes at her like a cat and shook his head, completely childish.  
“I wasn’t making fun of you; you should see yourself.” He smirked at her again, “It’s really adorable how I can affect you like that.” He leaned down next to her ear, “And other ways to.”  
At this point, Marinette’s face was trying to become a tomato, it was hotter than the sun. This was not like her, she’s usually so calm and collected, but as soon as Chat does something or says something that makes her embarrassed or even excited, she becomes a red faced, stuttering mess that turns her into a complete idiot sometimes.

  
Which wasn’t new at all.

  
He let go of her face and backed away from her, staring at the girl still pressed against the wall by his gaze rather then his hands this time.

  
She swallowed, trying to get her racing heart under control. She wanted him close again, she missed his hands on her and his breath hot against her face. She wanted more of him and she craved it… but she didn’t want him. She wanted someone completely opposite; all she wanted was her Chat again, not Chat Blanc, but his opposite, which just so happens to be stuck inside himself.

  
She gripped her hands into fists without her knowing, but Chat Blanc did.

  
“Hey, you okay?” he asked, looking at her.

  
She suddenly realized she was showing her emotions and shut them down again, before Chat could see them.

  
She nodded, which made her feel like she was lying to him, in a way, she was. “Yeah, I’m fine, just realizing how tired I am after that run.”

  
He nodded without looking very convinced. “Sure,” he said. His face morphed from all serious to excited in about a split second, which doesn’t happen with him a lot. “I hope you’re not too tired to spend the rest of the evening with me.”

  
She tilted her head, “And what is it that we’ll be doing?” she asked, half smiling.

  
For the second time this week, he outstretched his hand and extended his staff to his height. “Come with me and you’ll find out.”

  
Marinette smiled widely and took his hand. He spun her around once which made her yelp, but he caught her bridal style. She held on tight to him and closed her eyes as he bent and jumped upwards and over the buildings. His breathing got a little heavy as the trip this time was a little longer and he was carrying her, but he didn’t complain.

  
It didn’t take long for them to finally land at their destination. Chat Blanc stilled and straightened, setting her on her feet once again. She opened her eyes.

  
Her heart expanded, “Oh my God.” She said in a hushed voice.

  
Marinette has seen many gardens of Paris, filled with flowers she didn’t even know the name of and beautiful art pieces and statues and several other things that fit perfectly in the scene.

But this one… this one was different.

  
She has never seen this one before, it had tulips, roses, sunflowers and several others she couldn’t name. The grass was perfectly cut green with cobblestone walkways between each flower path, and tiny white flowers lined the outside of the path. There were several old white benches that stood in the middle of some of the flower patches, covered with petals and vines wrapped around them. The sun was at a perfect angle where it was about to go into its sunset, and it cast a soft, golden glow along the pathways and the grass. The center of it all, however, was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. In the center, was a large, fully grown willow tree with its branches hanging low and casting a large shadow along the ground. The sun was right behind it, so it looked like it there was a giant glowing ball inside it, making it look all the more magical.

  
“Oh my God,” she said, bringing her hands to her mouth. “Chat… it’s beautiful!”

  
Chat looked at her and smiled, “You like it?”

  
She turned to him, her eyes wide, “Like it? I love it! It’s…” she trailed off, looking back at the garden. “It’s… the kind of beauty I haven’t seen in a long time,” she said, staring at the willow.

  
Chat stared at her for a moment, then turned to the willow as well. “Do you want to go in?” He asked, sliding his gaze back to her.

  
She lit up, “Yeah, c’mon!” She took his hand and ran towards to the willow, weaving in and out of the paths, laughing.

  
When they finally stopped in front of it, the daylight dancing on their faces and intertwined hands, they couldn’t help but stop and intake the beauty in front of them. The willow was the most beautiful thing she has seen in such a long time. Being Ladybug meant she doesn’t get a lot of time to walk around the gardens as much as she used to but being back in them with the one person she wanted to share it with, was worth the wait.

  
He, however, wasn’t staring at the willow. Without her noticing, he was staring at her.

  
She turned to him, breaking the moment but not the beautiful happiness in her eyes.

  
She dragged him forward, “C’mon! I wanna go inside.”

  
He smiled at her childish manner and obliged, “Whatever you say, Princess.”

  
They pulled back the leaves and vines as they stepped through the tree and inside, and inside was even more beautiful. The sunlight danced off the branches and leaves, casting random light down on the ground and on their bodies, making everything around them glow. Still holding Chat’s hand, she reached out and touched the tree with her other hand, feeling like a thousand diamonds were shining around them. She turned her head to him and smiled.

  
He smiled back at her, and it was another Chat Noir smile.

  
She couldn’t take it anymore, she slowly walked up to him and pressed her lips up against his, their lips moving slowly and in sync. Nothing about this kiss was intense, or passionate or desperate like the one earlier.

  
No, no it was loving.

  
His hand intertwined with hers by their sides and his other hand gently rested on her waist. Her other hand cradled his face with the gentleness of a feather, not daring to break it.

Something about this moment hit Marinette with déjà vu, but she couldn’t place where it had come from. She could’ve sworn that this has happened before, but she doesn’t know how.  
He continues to kiss her, with a gentleness that made the moment in the sunlight seem intimate, and she couldn’t ask for any more than that. This moment was perfect.

  
He pulls away, his eyes still closed and breathing lightly. He opens his eyes halfway and stares down at her with a gentle smile on his face. He hums and kisses her again, smiling wider.

  
Marinette giggled and asked between little kisses, “What?”

  
He hummed again and continued kissing her face. He pulled back and stared at her, “You taste good.”

  
She smiled, “I think I’ve got that by now.”

  
He smiled and leaned in, giving her a single peck on her lips. He turned his head upwards and looked up the tree, staring at the golden rays of light shining through the branches. He took a deep breath and forced it out.

  
“Let’s climb the tree,” he said, walking towards it.

  
Marinette laughed, “What?”

  
He jumped up and landed crouch like on a low branch with his back to her. He turned and smirked, “Beat you can’t catch me.” He jumped again and landed on a higher branch, smirking down at her as she stared up at him with her hands on her hips.

  
“This isn’t far,” she said, already grabbing hold of the branch and pulling herself up. She easily, swung herself over and stood on the branch. “You have freaking superpowers, how am I supposed to catch you?”

  
He jumped to another branch around the tree, Marinette only heard his voice this time. “I’ll go easy on you.”

  
She scoffed, “Yeah, right.” She grabbed hold of the tree and jumped to the next branch that Chat was just on. “I doubt you’ll ever go easy on me.” She searched around for another branch to climb on but couldn’t find one. She shrugged her shoulders, “This is impossible, I’m not superhuman!” she called to him.

  
There was silence.

  
She faltered, “Chat?” she called again, “Where are you?” She did a full three-sixty around her, the best she could do on a branch. “Chat?”

  
“Boo!”

  
She suddenly lost her balance and was falling backwards. She flailed like a crazed monkey about to fall to its death which in a way, she was. Before she even fell a few feet, Chat grabbed her wrist and yanked her back up on the branch, pulling her into his arms.

  
“Marinette! Are you okay?” he asked, his voice shaking and holding her tight.

  
Marinette struggled to breath, his grip too tight. “Chat…can’t… breath,” she forced out.

  
He immediately relaxed his grip on her and pulled her away, holding onto her shoulders with a very worried look in his eyes.

  
“I’m sorry, that was stupid of me, it won’t happen again!” he said, shaking his head repeatedly.

  
Marinette, now able to breath, held his wrists with her hands, “Chat, it’s okay, I’m fine and you caught me, besides,” she glanced down, noticing the ground was pretty close, “It’s not that far down, I would’ve been fine.”

  
He shook his head, “But it was my fault, you could’ve gotten hurt because I wanted to play a stupid joke.” He turned away, his face darkening.

  
Marinette’s eyes widened, “Hey, whoa, calm down.” She reached up and touched his face, and he responded to her touch, leaning into it. “It’s not your fault and it was an accident, okay?”

she tilted her head, trying to catch his gaze with a small smile on her face, “You hearing me?”

  
It took him a moment, but he finally sighed and looked at her, his face no longer dark, “Yeah.”

  
She smiled and patted his cheek, which he looked a little annoyed about. “Good! Now help me down before I fall again.”

  
They spent the rest of the evening walking the empty garden, around the willow tree and through the patches of flowers. At some point, Chat picked a pink rose from one of the patches without her knowing and hid it behind his back.

  
He walked up behind her as she admired some of the colorful tulips, “Marinette?”

  
She turned to him, “Yeah?”

  
He shyly brought the rose out from behind his back, looking anywhere but her eyes as she blushed and took the rose in her hands.

  
“You’re such a sweetheart,” she said, holding the rose in her hands. She had a smile wide enough that shone brighter than the setting sun.

  
She looked up at him and noticed him staring at the rose with a confused look on his face, like he was trying to remember something.

  
She lowered the rose, forcing him to look into her now concerned eyes, “You okay?”

  
He turned away with a hard look in his eyes, “I gave someone else a rose once,” he said.

  
Marinette felt her body go cold even in the setting sun.

  
“W-who was it?” she stuttered, already knowing the answer.

  
But he didn’t give her the name of her alter ego. He said something completely different.

  
“I don’t remember.”

  
She stared at him, “You don’t remember?” she asked.

  
He nodded, the hard look in his eyes still there, “I swear I’ve given someone else… a girl…” he looked back at her and she flinched.

  
His eyes softened when they met hers and he walked closer. Marinette watched him as he thought out loud.

  
“I don’t remember when, how or who it was, but I know it happened, I just can’t seem to remember…” he trailed off, looking at the ground.

  
She swallowed, debating her next question. She could be risking something here, but if he answered what she was suspecting of him, then there could be a solution somewhere. She licked her lips then asked, “Do you remember anything before five years ago?”

  
He paused, thinking.

  
“No,” he said, suddenly looking a little mad, “I can’t remember anything.”

  
She almost dropped her rose. He doesn’t remember, he doesn’t remember being Chat Noir, being Ladybug’s partner, he doesn’t remember giving her a rose several times before… anything, he doesn’t remember anything.

  
She swallowed, “Do you want to remember?” she asked.

  
He looked back at her, his eyes turning hopeful but sad at the same time, “Yes,” he said, “I want to remember.”

  
She could’ve fainted right there from relief. He was still in there, screaming to be remembered, and all that needed to be done was deakumatize him, which is a lot harder to do then it sounds.

  
She smiled up at him, “I can help you.”

  
His eyes lit up, “You will?”

  
She nodded, smiling as she felt the hope fill her chest, a hope she hasn’t felt in a long time. She touched his face, “Of course I’ll help you,” she said, “Always.”

  
He paused, then he smiled, “Always… I like that.”


	6. Roses Don't Last Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter had brief self abuse.

Chapter 5

They landed right around the corner of the bakery just after dark, in an alleyway with trash littering the ground. He set her down on her feet but still had an arm around her. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips and slowly pulled away. Once he did, he grinned and jumped upwards, screaming in delight.

  
Marinette held the rose close to her chest and watched him go with a smile on her face, wondering when she will see him again.

  
She placed a hand on the wall and peaked around the corner of the alleyway, looking to see if anyone was coming her way. Once she was sure she was alone, she stepped back out on the sidewalk, creating the illusion that she’s been walking there the whole night.

  
She had a sense of calm that radiated throughout her entire body as she walked. She kept staring at the rose in her hands, the pink petals slightly waving from the light breeze. She couldn’t stop smiling.

  
When she walked inside the bakery, however, the sense of calm and the rose both disappeared behind her back.

  
Alya, Nino, her parents and Tikki were all standing in the bakery talking nervously until she walked in and their faces immediately became relieved.

  
“Where on earth have you been?” Alya asked, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

  
Before she could answer her parents walked up to her with mixed emotions, hugging her then shaking her by the shoulders and demanding where she has been.

  
“Don’t you dare say you were on a run cause clearly that was a lie!” her mother shouted, her face red both from rage and worry. “We thought something had happened to you!” Her face softened, showing that her mother could never stay mad at her daughter for long, “Just never do that again.” She said, pulling her in for a hug.

  
Marinette resisted the urge to tell her mother she couldn’t breath until she let go and smiled down at her. “I’m okay guys, really, I was just out because…” she trailed off, wondering if this was a good idea, if telling them that she was seeing him was a good idea. She has a plan, but the plan can’t work without them, so she needed them.

  
She sighed and said, “You guys may want to sit down.”

  
They decided to go up to the house before she said anything, so no one spontaneously walked in on them talking. Once they settled on the couch with Marinette pacing in front of them as they watched, she contemplated what she was going to say. She hoped she could word it good enough so that they wouldn’t get mad or angry, but there was no easy way to tell them she was seeing the terrorist of the city almost every night who wasn’t really a terrorist and was really just a big cinnamon roll under all that angst. But… still.

  
She sighed and turned to them, lacing her fingers in front of her.

  
“Where’d you get the rose?” Alya asked, pointing to it.

  
Marinette looked down and noticed she was holding the pink rose he gave her in between her hands, almost suffocating it from gripping it so tight.

  
She looked back up at Alya and the rest of them, “That is what I’m trying to tell you,” she said, shifting uncomfortably on her feet, “I’m…uh,” she grimaced and looked away, “I’m seeing someone.”

  
They all stared at her, waiting for the “But…” that never came because Marinette was having a miniature panic attack as she watched each person slowly smile at her.

  
“You’re seeing someone?” Alya said, getting up. “You’re seeing someone, and you just happen to fail to tell me!” She said, her eyes wide.

  
Marinette gulped, “Yeah well, it’s not what you think—”

  
“You’re seeing someone and that’s a miracle!” her father said, his shoulders relaxing with relief.

  
Marinette scrunched her face at him, “Well thanks.”

  
He took her shoulders in his hands and smiled down at her, “So, tell us, who’s the lucky man?”

  
Marinette glanced back at Tikki, who hasn’t said anything since she got back. She breathed out and finally looked them all in the eye, forcing out the name, “Chat Blanc.”

  
She watched them as their faces stilled, then their happiness disappeared completely, showing nothing but fear and anger.

  
“You’re seeing,” her father said, his voice steady, “The person that’s been terrorizing us for five years.”

  
She lifted her hands to them, the rose still in hand as anxiety crept up her throat, “Just let me explain.”

  
“Explain?” Alya said, stepping forward. “Explain what? That you’re literally in a war with the guy and suddenly you suddenly have the hots for him? What the hell are you thinking?!”

  
“Marinette,” her mother said, “You’ve made some rash decisions the last few years but this,” she said, gesturing at the rose, “This is way too far.”

  
She waved her hands, “Guys, listen to me,” she said, “He’s saved me twice now, not as Ladybug, he doesn’t even know I’m Ladybug. He saved me as Marinette.” She said, her voice shaking. “I never asked him to, he was the one there for me, and I had no idea why, until now.”

  
Her mother furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean he saved you?”

  
Marinette brought the rose closer to her chest, suddenly nervous. She’s told Alya and Nino about her harassment, but not her parents, and she didn’t want to. If she told them, she would be opening up to them in a way she promised she never would again, and that was not what she wanted. But if she was going to tell them her plan, then she was going to have to.

  
She breathed out, “Okay,” she said in a small voice, “Maybe a week ago, when I was at that burning building and I saved all those people, I had to use my Lucky Charm to save this one person that was over the side of a collapsed floor. I got everyone out after that, but my time ran out and I was trapped inside as myself. As I looked for another way out, the ceiling came down on me and I was buried. Something hit my head and I blacked out, but when I came to, I was on my balcony with Chat Blanc there, saying he’d saved me.” She stopped, knowing she had to tell the whole story.

  
“But that wasn’t the only time. The same day, earlier that morning, I was walking home from Emilie’s. It was like, maybe four in the morning and Tikki hadn’t slept for days so I let her sleep on the way home,” she paused, watching her family process the story. “I, uh, I heard a noise as I was passing another alleyway. I thought, maybe someone was hurt or something, so I walked towards the noise and, suddenly these men were there and—” she stopped, the memory catching up to her as a sob escaped her throat. “Th-they did things, to me a-and…” she couldn’t finish as the tears spilled out her eyes.

  
She hated being vulnerable like this, she hated crying, she hasn’t cried in years so why was this affecting her so much? Why was she the one suffering? Why was she the one that had to save everyone? Why couldn’t she let someone save her?

  
She furiously wiped a tear away crawling down her cheek, “Anyway, he saved me… before they went too far.” She turned from them and walked to the window, staring at the empty, dark streets of Paris, wondering what she did to deserve this.

  
She hadn’t realized she was gripping the rose too tight until Alya put a hand on her shaking hands, steadying them. She glanced up at her then quickly turned back to the silent streets, unable to look at the look of sympathy her friend was giving her.

  
“Marinette?” Her mother’s voice was gentle, and she placed a hand on her shoulder, it was shaking. “Marinette, please look at me.”

  
Hesitating for a moment, she turned back to her. Her mother’s face was tear streaked, just like hers as she spoke.

  
“Marinette,” her mother said, carefully saying her name so she wouldn’t sob. She took a shaky breath then pulled Marinette in for a hug, she didn’t argue.

  
“Next time, when something like that happens to you,” she said, squeezing her daughter hard, “Please tell me.”

  
Marinette couldn’t help it anymore, after everything that has happened, she finally broke down like she’s never done before. They tears stained her mother’s shirt as she cried, the sobs shredding and ripping apart her throat, the pain weighing down on her chest like nothing she’s felt before. Everything hurt.

  
Her father wrapped his arms around both of them, then Alya and Nino rested their hands on her back as she sobbed. Despite having her amazing family there for her, she’s never felt so alone, she’s never felt pain like this, and she’s never been so confused, angry and frustrated in her life.

  
“I know he’s a terrorist,” said her father, “But I’m glad he was there.”

  
Marinette pulled back, still crying but now able to talk. “He’s not a terrorist dad, he’s just…” she shook her head, “Broken.” She wiped more tears away from her face and untangled herself from her parent’s arms. “He needs someone right now and… I think I’m the only one that won’t run away screaming from him because…” she trailed off, thinking, “Because I’m Ladybug and I know he’s still in there.”

  
“Who’s still in there?” Alya asked.

  
She looked at her, “Chat Noir.”

  
“Marinette,” said Tikki, who hasn’t spoken at all until now. She floated up to her, “Even if Chat Noir is still in there, what makes you think he is?”

  
She looked down at the rose, then held it up. “Because of this,” She said. She lowered her arm at their confused expressions, “He’s still in there because he doesn’t remember being Chat Noir, or why he was akumatized or why he hates Ladybug.” She paused, watching them, “But he wants to remember, he wants to remember who he was, he wants to remember himself before he was akumatized.” She pointed at herself, “He remembers Marinette, but he doesn’t know why.”

  
Alya stepped forward, looking confused, “So, what are you saying?” she asked.

  
Marinette turned to her, “I’m saying I have a plan.”

  
“A plan?” asked Nino, “What plan?”

  
Marinette smiled, feeling hopeful for once. “A plan to save Chat Noir.”

  
. . .

  
“May I be blunt?”

  
Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat across from Emilie Agreste at three in the morning, hoping for once she doesn’t have to stay here for another hour so she can actually get some sleep.

  
“Sure,” she said.

  
Emilie nodded, “That is the dumbest plan I’ve ever heard.”

  
She scoffed, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

  
Emilie reached across the table and took her hand, “I’m sorry but doesn’t your plan seem a little,” she looked up, searching for the right word, “Excessive.”

  
Marinette considered, of course her plan was a little excessive, but she had no information on Chat Noir and his personal life, and this was the only way she could get that kind of information on him.

  
“Did I mention this plan was dumb?”

  
Marinette gave her a look and Emilie raised her hands.

  
“It’s honestly true, Marinette, if you do this a lot of people could get hurt, not to mention the damage in the area,” she said.

  
She nodded, “Exactly why I’m going to need everyone in that area evacuated,” she said, leaning forward. “I’m going to be too busy trying to contact her, so I’m going to need you to try and get a hold of Mayor Bourgeois and tell him, when the time is right, to evacuate the area.” She shook her head, “This is the only plan I’ve come up with that might work in years and I can’t let anyone else get hurt.”

  
Emilie stared at her for a long moment, noticing the hope that has been so dormant in Marinette for so long was finally resurfacing. That made her hope rise as well.

  
She nodded, “Fine, I will go talk to him to make sure to be looking for the signs.”

  
Marinette smiled in relief, “Thanks, but he’ll know it when he sees it.”

  
. . .

  
Marinette stood nervously outside the door, trying to bring herself to knock. With her hand raised and her hesitant feet, she was about ready to run out of the hotel and discard the plan. She hasn’t seen her since she was seventeen in high school when the schools weren’t shut down, and she intended to keep it that way. But standing outside this door with the plan she had in mind, it was impossible to do without her.

  
She steeled herself and knocked on the door then stepped back. When the door opened, the familiar blond looked at her and gave her the familiar sarcasm.

  
“Dupain-Cheng?”

  
She would never change.

  
Marinette sighed, “Hi Chloe.”

  
Chloe Bourgeois stood with her hand leaning on the door with the same attitude from four years ago. Her face was a mix between surprise and disgust.

  
When she finally pulled herself out of her surprise, she shifted her weight and asked, “What the hell are you doing here? It’s like, four in the morning.”

  
Marinette smiled, “Nice to see you to, Chloe.”

  
She gave her a judgmental look, looking her up and down, “I see you’re still wear dumpster clothes.”

  
Marinette pressed her lips together, “And I see you’re still the bitch I remember.”

  
Chloe grinned, “Touché, come in.” She moved out of the way for Marinette as she stepped into the room. It hasn’t changed at all except for the room looking more glistening and extravagant then before, though, the few times she’s been in Chloe’s room was when she was Ladybug, and she wasn’t there to spectate.

  
“So, what are you doing here?” Chloe asked, shutting the door.

  
Marinette turned to her and folded her arms, “I need your help.”

  
She scoffed, “Why?”

  
Marinette shifted her weight, considering. She looked up at her, “Ladybug needs your help.”

  
Chloe looked surprised, then frustrated. “Oh, now she needs me!” she said, waving her arms around as she talked, “It’s been what, five years since she’s given me my Miraculous—”

  
Marinette sighed, “Well it isn’t exactly yours…”

  
“And for what?” she said, pacing. “To be called upon only when she needs me! When she’s clearly needed help for the past five years! I mean, she’s kinda stupid for thinking she could do this on her own.”

  
Marinette sighed, “You’re right.”

  
Chloe looked at her, “Of course I am.”

  
Exasperated, Marinette walked forward and grabbed Chloe’s shoulders, looking into her eyes, “Chloe, I’m Ladybug.”

  
Chloe wouldn’t move, “What—”

  
“And you were right,” she said, letting go of her and stepping back, “I can’t do this on my own and I need your help.”

  
Chloe looked disgusted and confused, “You’re… You’re Ladybug.”

  
Marinette shrugged, “In the flesh.”

  
Chloe crossed her arms, looking suspicious, “Prove it.”

  
She sighed, expecting it. “Tikki, spots on!” she said.

  
Quicker than Chloe could say ridiculous, Marinette turned into Ladybug, which felt good since she hasn’t worn the suit in a few days.

  
Chloe stepped back, “You are—”

  
“Ladybug, I know,” Ladybug said. “Chloe, I came to you because I do need your help, I have a plan and it won’t work without you.” She stepped forward and pulled out her yo-yo, which held the box where the bee Miraculous was. She brought it out and extended it towards her, “Please, Chloe, Paris needs Queen Bee.”

  
Chloe stared at the box for a second then glanced up at her. She watched as Chloe grew a look of determination in her eyes, then she stood straighter.

  
“You can count on me, Ladybug,” she said, reaching out to take the Miraculous.

  
Ladybug pulled it back just as she was about to touch it, “Don’t use it until I call you.”

  
Chloe nodded, “No problem.” She took it and opened it. Pollen came flying out of the box in a flash of yellow light.

  
“Good morning My Queen!” she said.

  
Chloe smiled up at her, then put the comb in her hair, “It’s good to see you to, Pollen.”

  
Ladybug smiled then turned back into Marinette and the Kwamis greeted each other.

  
“It’s good to see you again, Chloe,” Marinette said as she walked out of the room.

  
Chloe smirked and leaned on the door again, “Good to see you to Dupain-Cheng, I guess.”

  
Marinette smiled, “I’ll call you.”

  
As she was walking away, Chloe called after her, “You better!” then shut the door behind her.

  
Marinette walked into the elevator when it arrived, Tikki floating by her head. “That was really nice of you, what you did for Chloe,” she said.

  
She smiled, “Thanks, but the plan needs her.”

  
“Are you sure it’s going to work? It seems… dangerous,” Tikki said, concern on her face.

  
Marinette looked at her, then held her hands up for Tikki to settle in them, cupping her like a little animal.

  
“It is, Tikki, but I don’t have another choice,” she said, looking her Kwami in the eyes, “It’s the only way I can save him.”

  
Tikki nodded, “Yeah okay.” She looked away.

  
Marinette noticed her uneasiness and suddenly realized, she never apologized to her. She tilted her head and caught Tikki’s eyes. “Hey,” she said, “I’m sorry for the things I said, I’m just trying to save him with every chance I get. But yelling at you was not necessary. I’m sorry.”

  
The Kwami looked up at her and smiled, “It’s okay, Marinette, I get it. I’m sure he would go crazy if the same thing happened to you.” She floated up to her face and cuddled her cheek, Marinette laughed. “I’m sorry to, Marinette, I should’ve tried to understand what you were going through rather then argue with you, that’s never the answer.” She snuggled into her cheek, “I love you, Marinette.”

  
Marinette smiled as the warmth filled her chest, feeling like maybe everything might work out. “I love you to, Tikki, and I forgive you.”

  
Tikki floated backwards, “Are we going home now?”

  
Marinette nodded, “Yeah, I just need to make one last stop.”

  
. . .

  
Marinette kicked the kick stand up on her motorcycle, letting it settle next to the metal fence. She set her helmet on the seat and walked around it, glancing at Tikki who sat on top of the handlebars. She nodded once at her then continued walking along the fence, towards the gate. The sun was just starting to come up, casting a small glow along the pavement of yellow and orange. The sky was orange, yellow and pink, and an eerie feeling settled over her as she entered the park and saw it, the statue.

  
After everything the past five years, it still stood there, strong like a mountain and as sad as a memorial, which it was.

  
Over the course of the past few years, everyone from all over the city brought candles, flowers, even little stuffed toys and figurines to set at the foot of the statue. With Hawkmoth gone, and Ladybug stood almost no chance against him, everyone had treated him as if he were dead, which Marinette had believed at first to.

  
But recently, since she had been seeing the soft side of Chat Blanc, it made her believe that maybe Chat Noir was still in there, and maybe the last part of his humanity was the only thing keeping Adrien Agreste alive at this point.

  
Adrien Agreste, the boy whom she had a crush on for so long. Even till today, he’d enter her mind unannounced and cause her brain to fritz out and her nerves to go crazy. He was still on her mind a lot, she thought about him day in and day out, hoping and praying he was still alive, and the only way to save him was to save Chat Noir first.

  
Which is why, as she stood in front of the beautiful statue made so long ago to celebrate the two heroes, working side by side, she clenched her fists and walked forward. She placed her hand against the cement they stood on and looked up, staring at the playful smirk on Chat Noir’s statue, the light of a few candles lighting up below her.

  
“Chat,” she said, feeling the emotion of the moment and the promise she was about to make, “I promise, that if—when, I get you back,” she swallowed down a sob, “I won’t run from you anymore.” She paused, already feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, “I promise that when I see you, as your old self, I’m going pull you in and kiss you,” she smiled and laughed. She looked down, “I promise when I save you… I won’t hide my feelings… because you were right,” she smiled up at the lifeless statue.

  
“It was only a matter of time.”

  
She pulled back her hand and gave the statue one last smile and tear before she turned back, and walked out of the park, with the intention to keep that promise a lot sooner then she thought.

  
. . .

  
“Hey, Princess.”

  
Marinette jumped ten feet from her chair and turned around, to see Chat Blanc coming in from the window. It was about seven o’clock in the afternoon of the next day and her parents were out to dinner and Tikki was downstairs watching the TV.

  
“Chat,” she said, “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

  
He shrugged, “Surprise.”

  
She smiled at him, “You could’ve texted me.”

  
He furrowed his eyebrows, “I neither have a phone or your number.”

  
She giggled and stood up, walking towards him, “Cantchya use your staff as a phone?”

  
He pressed his lips together, “Yes.”

  
She smiled then pulled a sticky pad and a pen out, writing down her number. “Well, since we worked that out,” she said, tearing the sticky note off the pad and handing it to him, “Here’s my number.”

  
He took it and stared at it. He glanced up at her then slipped it into his side pocket, “You’d think I would have that by now.”

  
She winked, “Well now you do.” She turned back to her desk and sat down again, returning to her project.

  
Her phone suddenly vibrated next to her and she picked it up, noticing an unknown number and a single text message.

  
 **“Now you can make cat calls** 😉” it said.

  
Marinette’s face turned red and she turned to Chat with her mouth open wide. He was smirking like the childish kitty he was while holding out his opened staff.

  
She shook her head, half smiling, “That’s not funny.”

  
He chuckled low then put away his staff, “With the way your face is burning,” he said, tilting his head back and forth like he was contemplating something, “It really is.”

  
She rolled her eyes and turned back to her project on her desk, smiling to herself.

  
He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder, watching her as she worked. “What’re you doing?” he asked.

  
Without taking her eyes off the thing in front of her, she said, “Making something eternal.”

  
He furrowed his eyebrows again, “What?”

  
She turned back to him and held up the pink rose to him.

  
He grew a surprised look on his face as he stared at the rose. “You kept it?” he asked turning to her.

  
She brought the rose back down and set it in the little glass of water it was just in. “Of course I kept it, it’s beautiful.” She reached out for a little drawer on her desk and pulled it open, she reached inside and brought out a golden chain and set it next to her “project.”

  
“So… what are you doing with it?” Chat Blanc asked, leaning down closer and setting his hand on the back of her chair.

  
Her eyes were focused as she carefully placed a painted gold, not real gold, oval shaped pendent with a tiny hook on the top on the back of a small marble looking thing that Chat couldn’t make out. It was clear and sticky looking as she carefully slide it over and she suddenly stood up excitably, almost bumping against him.

  
“Done!” she said, holding whatever was done in her cradled hands.

  
“What is it?” he asked, curious.

  
She turned to him and held out her hands, showing off a little pendent that was half of an oval cut downward with the tiny gold slab on the back. It had what looked like tiny pink waves of what looked like paint inside the clear, hardened marble thing, and the gold slab showing through the clear stuff made it look like a kaleidoscope. The tiny hook was attached to the golden slab on the back and he had no idea what it was for.

  
Chat Blanc stared at it with wide eyes, “It’s beautiful, Marinette,” he said, leaning down closer. “What is it?”

  
She gestured for him to hold it and he hesitantly cradled his hands as she put it gently into his hands. He stared down at it then back at her as she walked back to her desk, wondering what on earth he should do with it.

  
“You think it’s beautiful?” she asked.

  
He jumped at the mention, “Did I say that?”

  
She turned to him and nodded.

  
He hummed in annoyance and she giggled at his response, “Well I’m glad you like it,” she said, turning back to her desk and picking up the little chain on it. “Because I’m making it a necklace.” She walked back up to him and took the pendent from his hand, attaching the little hook around the chain.

  
He stared at her focused eyes, wondering how she stole the ocean and kept it inside those irises.

  
She held up the new necklace proudly and smiled at him, “Do you recognize anything?”

  
He stared at her, “No.”

  
She gestured for him to hold it again and he, again, gently held it in his hands, careful and afraid to break it.

  
“Look closer,” she said.

  
He did and he saw it. The pink flakes he believed were just paint at first were looking more solid then just waves.

  
He leaned closer to them, “Is that—”

  
She nodded, “Those are little clippings of the pink rose you gave me,” she said, “I figured that, roses die, and, whatever this is between us,” she paused when he looked into her eyes, “I-I don’t want it to be like the rose.”

  
They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until she finally reached for her long hair and held it around her fingers.

  
“Could you, maybe, put it on me?” she asked.

  
He glanced down at the necklace then back at her, nodding.

  
She nodded to and turned away from him, pulling more hair away from the back of her neck. His hands appeared in front of her neck along with the necklace, his fingers holding either side of the chain. He wrapped the golden chain around her neck and clipped the clasp together, letting it settle around her neck. She didn’t miss the way his fingers lingered on her skin, sending chills up her spine and goosebumps along her arms. She turned back around and found herself nose to nose with him, his breath bouncing off her face.

  
He gently cupped her face with his hands and stared into her ocean blue eyes.

  
“So,” he said, leaning closer. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips brush against hers, but before he did anything, he said, “Let’s never be like the rose.”

  
She pressed her entire body against him and kissed him. He responded and kissed her roughly back. He pressed against her and pressed her against the wall of her room, repeating what they did the day before in the alleyway, although this time, Chat wasn’t just teasing, more like torturing her.

  
His hands wandered her body, which since she wasn’t expecting him that night, she had already gotten in her pajamas, so it made what he was doing all the more exhilarating. His hands made her tremble in a way that wasn’t terrifying. He would hold her by the waist and then slide his hand down her butt and the back of her thigh, bringing it up against his waist as he stepped between her legs. Then he leaned down and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, him easily supporting her.

  
He kissed her passionately and set her on her desk, still standing between her legs and pulling her closer. He cradled her head with one hand and kissed her again, making her lean backwards almost.

  
What really surprised both of them, was what Marinette said next.

  
“I want you,” she said, then her face became red and she covered her mouth with her hand and almost started crying from embarrassment. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean—ugh I mean, of course I want you, but—wait! I’m just saying…” she trailed off when he started laughing. “It’s not funny.”

  
Chat Blanc looked at her, still laughing, “No, Princess, I’m not laughing at you,” he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, “I’m laughing because you are just,” he paused, staring at her face, “Stupidly adorable.”

  
She crossed her arms, her face still red, “That doesn’t exactly give me comfort.”

  
He grinned at her, “What I mean is,” he pulled her closer, “I am honored, that you want me.”

  
Her face went red again and she turned away.

  
He smiled and pulled her chin back, “Don’t get embarrassed, it’s natural,” he said, taking her hand. “But I don’t think you’re ready for that, only because it’s…” he trailed off and sighed, “It’s a powerful thing and… I want you to be ready for that.”

  
She sighed and relaxed a little bit, “I kinda just thought it and it came out,” she said, a little frazzled. “If I said it out loud, how am I not ready for it?”

  
Chat Blanc thought a moment, “Just because you want it, doesn’t mean you’re ready for it,” he said, watching her as she processed the information. “And trust me, Princess,” he said, his voice growing low again and it sent chills down Marinette’s spine. “When we do decide to take it that far,” he grinned, “You’re going to need to be ready.”

  
She stared at him, trying to hold her beating heart in her chest. How on earth was she able to resist him for so long? Was Chat Noir always this dominant?

  
Pushing the thought aside she nervously gulped, “Okay,” she said in a small voice.

  
He grinned and helped her off the desk, “Now,” he said, taking her hand and looking at her, “Game night?”

  
. . .

  
It wasn’t what she wanted. You would believe her if you were there, watching as the five men pinned her against the wall again. You would hear her cries of help and her sobs of pain as they bit into her skin. But this time, no one was there to stop them, so they tore her clothes off and made a weeping fool of herself, naked and crying in a dark alleyway, and when they were finished with her, they left her on the ground with dirt and grime covering her entire naked body, utterly broken.

  
But suddenly, Marinette lurched forward in her bed, sweating out of her pajamas and her entire body shaking. She was able to suppress the scream that usually comes after the nightmares, but she knew this one was different, she couldn’t let anyone know about this one, because of what she was about to do.

  
She carefully crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Tikki with her wakefulness. With the way her body was trembling and how she wanted to curl up into a little ball and die, she knew what this was.

  
A panic attack.

  
She silently opened the door to her room, not registering what time it was except that it was early in the morning and no one would hear her getting up. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door gently. She placed her hands on the sink counter and leaned on them, looking down. She didn’t want to, she didn’t want to, she didn’t want to.

  
But this is how she coped, this is how she learned to fight alone as Ladybug, this is how she survived for so long. This was the only thing standing between her and giving up.

  
She looked into the mirror and saw someone she didn’t recognize; someone she hasn’t seen in a long time. Someone, whom she hated at the moment.

  
She dropped her head and sobbed, then slapped a hand over her mouth, praying that no one heard that. Her heart beat fast in her chest, but not the excited kind, the one were she needed something to steady it, she needed something to calm her down.

  
And only one thing could do that.

  
She stumbled to the shower and picked up the razor she used to shave, staring at it for a long time before she reached out and turned out the lights, not wanting to watch.

  
This was how she buried her pain; this was how she dealt with it. And as she felt the warm blood she couldn’t see drip down her arm and onto the floor, she felt her heartbeat slow down and felt the unsteady pressure of anxiety slowly drip out of her, along with the blood.


	7. FlashBack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... another update for all you lovely people out there. This is a flashback chapter... its super important to note what happens in this chapter for future reference. ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Five years ago…

  
Adrien didn’t feel older, he only felt more stupid and embarrassed.

  
The moment he stepped out of his car, everyone from his class swarmed him with questions about his latest photoshoot, and how it was supposed to play into the certain day it was. He didn’t want to talk about it, mostly because the pictures showed more of Adrien’s perfect physique then the brand of clothing he was modeling for. It was embarrassing.

  
He felt stupid because he would’ve thought that by now, the people would have calmed down about the photoshoot over the weekend but seeing as every girl he walked past almost fell over proved him wrong.

  
“Adrikins!”

  
Adrien cringed at the nickname and turned around, to see Chloe walking right to him with a poster wrapped under her arm.

  
He reached up and scratched the back of his head, “Uh hey, Chlo,” nervously glancing at the poster, “What’s up?”

  
She folded her hands together and tilted her head like a puppy, “I was wondering if you could sign this for me?” she asked with a ring in her tone.

  
Adrien cringed again and sighed, “Chloe, I hope that’s not a poster of—”

  
“Oh! The photoshoot you had over the weekend? Nah, that’s completely blown over by now,” she waved her hand dismissively and smiled, “No, this is a petition for all those poor animals in the modeling industry! Have you seen those horrible sweaters they’re forced to wear?”

  
He shook his head, “Chloe, that’s the third time you’ve used that excuse, I’m not falling for it again.” He patted her shoulder as she walked past, already feeling her steam behind him.  
He apparently wasn’t having his best day either because as soon as he turned his head in the direction he was walking, he bumped into someone and they dropped all their papers and books on the ground.

  
“Ugh! I’m sorry! I’m such a klutz!”

  
Adrien looked up and smiled at her, “It’s fine, Marinette, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

  
Marinette, with her pigtails and her blue-belled eyes shot her head up so hard, she looked like she got whiplash. “Adrien?!” She knelt down and started picking up her books and papers, “I’m sorry! I’m such a klutz!”

  
He knelt down next to her, picking up the books and papers scattered around them, “You’ve already said that, and I’ll say mine again.” He picked up what looked like a sketchbook and held it out to her. She stared at it for a moment before meeting his eyes. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

  
She nodded, her face becoming red and Adrien smiled, “Don’t be embarrassed, it was my fault.”

  
Before she could respond the bell went off, signaling about five minutes before first period started. He helped pick up the rest of her books and papers, then walked with her to their next class, where he sat in front of her.

  
“Yo! Dude!”

  
Adrien looked up at the door to find Nino waving as he entered the classroom. He smiled, “Hey Nino, what’s up?”

  
He sat down next to him, pulling out his phone, “You apparently, that photoshoot you did over the weekend,” he grinned at him, “Bro, you’re going to have the ladies waiting around the corner for autographs.”

  
For what seemed like the thousandth time today, Adrien cringed yet again. “Please don’t bring that up now,” he groaned, feeling his face grow hot.

  
Alya leaned forward from behind and joined the conversation, “You’re all over the news, Adrien, people are swooning.” She brought out her phone as well and pulled up a picture of his photoshoot and showed it to them, like he needed to be reminded.

  
At the time, he didn’t know it was a birthday photoshoot, though he should’ve since he was practically wearing his birthday suit. He was told it was an underwear commercial, and they said he had to act… well, in quote, “like he was in the bedroom.” He thought nothing of it at the time, he’s done stranger things with less dressed female models before, so by the time it was over he thought nothing of it. But, the next day, the photos were posted as his “birthday modeling session,” and he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t told this.

  
“Some abs you got there at only sixteen, right Marinette?” Alya asked her friend.

  
Marinette sat quietly next to Alya, trying to look anywhere else except at her best friend’s phone. That’s something he really appreciated about her, she knew he was uncomfortable, so she wasn’t going to drool over lousy bedroom photos of him in his underwear, even though the thought kind of made the top of his head tingle.

  
He blanched suddenly, not expecting the thought that crossed his mind. Marinette? Drooling over his half naked photos? That’s absurd, she’s said before she didn’t have a crush on him and that she thought of him as only a close friend.

  
He smiled; she was a really good friend.

  
The bell suddenly rang, and class started.

  
. . .

  
It was the last class of the day that started it all. Although, he didn’t know it, but today was his last day of being himself, so when a giant arm suddenly crashed through the window of the classroom, he thought it was just another normal day in Paris, the daily akumatized victim of the day.

  
“Everyone out! Hurry!” he shouted, pushing his classmates out the door of the classroom. He glanced back at the giant akuma, his fury crushing the building across from the school.

  
“How short am I now, kids!” he shouted, stomping further away from the school.

  
“It seems our next contender was a shorty,” Plagg said, flying out of his shirt.

  
Adrien gave him a look and glanced back outside, just as Ladybug swung past on her yo-yo, on her way to the akuma, exactly where he needed to be.

  
He turned to his Kwami, “No time for jokes, Plagg.” He said, twisting his ring and looking back outside the broken window, “Ladybug needs me.”

  
Plagg rolled his eyes, “Stop swooning and start transforming!”

  
He shook his head out of a daze, “Right, Plagg, claws out!” With that simple command, Adrien Agreste, worldwide known model, transformed into the famous Chat Noir, worldwide known superhero.

  
Chat Noir walked to the edge of the broken window and looked down, the street far below. He pressed his lips together, “That would hurt,” he said. Suddenly a huge crash came from further down the street, where he saw the giant crush another part of a building and Ladybug running up his arm.

  
He jumped down and landed on the street, he started running full speed towards the giant, not slowing down. Up until he heard a loud shout and looked up to see Ladybug flying through the air. Ditching the giant ahead of him, he started running the other way towards her. He jumped upwards and wrapped his arms around her, then extended his staff to gently set them on the ground.

  
Ladybug’s arms were wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly while he had one arm around her waist. “You okay, My Lady?” he asked, concern in his voice.

  
She stepped away form him and placed her hands on her knees, “Phew, yeah I’m fine, just caught me off guard.” She smiled up at him, “Thanks, Kitty.”

  
He grinned at her, “Always here to save my damsel in distress.” He bowed all gentlemen like and smirked at her.

  
She rolled her eyes then threw her yo-yo and it caught on one of the buildings that was still intact. “C’mon Kitty, we’re missing the fun!” She lurched upwards into the air, shouting like the excited hero she was.

  
Chat Noir stared after her for a moment, noticing for the millionth time in the past couple of years working with her how amazing she was, and just how much it hurt and excited him to be around her, even when her heart belonged to someone else. He was in love with her, and he was willing to give up his happiness if it means she gets to be happy.

  
He shook his head, he needed to focus. There are hundreds of Parisians in danger because of this akuma, and he didn’t want to see anyone get hurt.

  
Which is why he extended his staff and flew upwards, following after her.

  
. . .

  
The akuma was inside a bracelet the giant was wearing, and Ladybug and Chat Noir easily broke it and de-akumatized him before anyone else got hurt. With the help of Ladybug’s Lucky Charm and Chat Noir’s Cataclysm, they broke the bracelet and set the victim free.

  
He was an old man that was being made fun of for being short, so the akuma locked onto his emotions and grew him into a five-story monster to take revenge on the people making fun of him.

  
Ladybug knelt next to the man on the ground and put her hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright to be short, and you should be proud of who you are, besides, I bet you’re an amazing person already, and you don’t need to be tall for that.”

  
The old man smiled at her, “Thank you, Ladybug,” he looked at Chat Noir, “Thank you, Chat Noir.”

  
He nodded at him as Ladybug helped him to his feet and waved at him as he walked away.

  
Chat Noir caught her eye as she turned around, and noticed her expression seemed a little off. He stepped closer to her, “Are you okay, My Lady? You seem a little off.”

  
She sighed and shrugged, looking at the ground. When she did finally look up at him, her eyes looked sad and he immediately knew something was wrong.

  
“Actually, Chat, I, um…” she trailed off, looking away, obviously holding tears back behind a wall that was on the verge of breaking. “Do you have somewhere you need to be?” she asked, looking back at him.

  
He shook his head and smiled, “If you need me, My Lady, I’ll stay with you all day.”

  
She smiled and nodded at him, “Okay, then… I need to talk to someone.”

  
He stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder, “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice gentle.

  
She sighed and looked down, grabbing his wrist on her shoulder, trying her best not to cry. “Remember that boy I have a crush on?”

  
Chat Noir’s heart fell, and he knew where this conversation was going, and he wanted nothing to do with it. He was already crushed by her loving another boy instead of him, and he hated talking about it. But she was hurting, and he loves her, he would never leave her if she was crying and needed someone.

  
He nodded, watching her, “Yes, what happened?”

  
She sniffled, “Well, he doesn’t like me back, and he—” she sobbed, “H-He f-found someone else, and…” she turned away, not looking at him and pushing him away. She turned her back on him, sobbing and covering her face, “She’s so much better then me, she likes what he likes, she’s more confident than me, she’s—” she sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, “She’s perfect for him.”

  
Chat Noir stared at her back, forgetting all about his hatred for this discussion and walking in front of her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned down so he was eye level with her. “Ladybug, whoever he is, he’s a jerk for not recognizing how amazing you are,” he said, watching her face. “You are the most awesome person I know, and you have the kindest heart I’ve ever met. You are so brave and talented and that’s only the Ladybug part of you,” he smiled as she met his eyes, “For all I know you could be a dancer, or a singer, or an artist, you have so much that I don’t know about you, and yet, I know you’re amazing at them,” he paused, staring into her eyes his smile slowly fading, “It’s impossible for someone not to fall in love with you.”

  
She stared at him wide eyed as his words sank deep into both their hearts, them both realizing how important those words were.

  
“A designer,” she said, smiling up at him.

  
He looked back at her, “What?”

  
“I’m a designer.”

  
He stared at her, then smiled, “Hopefully not the only thing I will learn about you, My Lady.”

  
She laughed and grinned at him, “Maybe Kitty, maybe.”

  
He stared at her for a moment, then blurted out, “Who is he?”

  
She furrowed her eyebrows, “Chat, I can’t tell you about—”

  
“I know,” he said, stepping closer. He grinned at her, forcing the fake smile to make him seem okay with this. “At least tell me who the competition is.”

  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, shaking her head… but she didn’t say no.

  
“It’s…” she trailed off and looked at the ground, suddenly interested in the pavement. “It’s… Adrien Agreste.”

  
. . .

  
Adrien had two thoughts running through his head at the moment. One, he was completely and utterly screwed, and two… he was completely and utterly screwed. He was running home at top speed with his school bag flying behind him, trying to make it home before his father notices he didn’t come home right after school. It was a Friday, so Adrien didn’t have any fencing, or Chinese lessons, or any schoolwork to do, but if he didn’t get home before four, he was screwed.

  
Why was he so worried? Usually he has his bodyguard or an hour to walk home after school, but after the akuma attack, he completely spaced and forgot his bodyguard was waiting for him at three o’clock outside the doors of the school. Usually if Adrien didn’t show up until three fifteen, the guard assumed he walked home, but in this case, he completely forgot about all the rules he was supposed follow, and now he’s running top speed towards his house with five minutes left until four.

  
You also might be wondering why he was late, well, that’s a more complicated story. It involves running into the boy’s bathroom, de-transforming, arguing with Plagg for about thirty minutes, then finally processing the information that Ladybug has a freaking crush on him. Not Chat Noir, but Adrien Agreste. So, really, it’s not a complicated story at all, more like a pathetic story about the joyful weeping he did for about five minutes until he realized he needed to get home.

  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, he arrived in front of the gates and they immediately opened to let him in. Sweat beat on his forehead as he stopped outside his front door and slowly pushed it open, to not find his disapproving father waiting for him, rather an empty front room.

  
He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, “Father?” he called, entering the house then shutting the door behind him. “Are you here?”

  
No one answered.

  
He was about to dismiss it when he heard a shout come from his father’s office.

  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?!”

  
He flinched and heard something crash inside. He turned toward the office door and noticed it was cracked just enough for him to peek through.

  
He hesitantly looked through the door and saw his father, face red and angry, yelling his head off towards Nathalie and his bodyguard who stood next to her, looking frightened.

  
“I’m sorry sir!” Nathalie said, over his incoherent shouting, “I promise, we will recover it and—”

  
“And what?!” his father yelled back, “What will you do, Nathalie? It’s not like we can find another Miraculous! The little new Guardian has it, and we don’t know who she is!”

  
At the mention of the Miraculous, Adrien dropped his school bag to the floor, the heavy books slamming into the marble floor and creating a loud thud.

  
Everything stilled.

  
Switching to the perspective of Gabriel, he looked back at his slightly opened office door.

  
He turned to Nathalie and the bodyguard, “What was that?”

  
Nathalie was clutching her tablet while shaking from his rage, “I-I don’t know, maybe Adrien got home?”

  
Gabriel glared at them, “We’ll discuss this later.” He walked towards the office door with Nathalie and the bodyguard following. He opened it and came to a surprise.

  
Adrien had just walked inside the house and was just shutting the house door. “Father,” he said, shutting the door. He shifted on his feet and adjusted his bag on his shoulder, “Is everything alright?”

  
Gabriel usually had a blank, emotionless expression, but at the moment he looked relieved. “Yes, son,” he glanced at the door, then down at his watch, “It’s four o’clock just now, why are you almost late?”

  
Back to Adrien’s point of view, he felt a drop of sweat drip down his shirt. “Uh, there was an akuma attack,” he used his thumb and pointed backwards towards the door, “The school wanted us to stay afterward until the attack wore off.”

  
He nodded, considering the information, “Alright, thank you for trying to be on time. Go to your room, Adrien.” Without another word, he turned his back and disappeared inside the office, Nathalie and the Bodyguard close behind him.

  
Adrien stared at the door for a long moment.

  
“Wow,” said Plagg, flying out of his bag, “Sure cutting it close, aren’t we kid?”

  
Adrien looked at him, “Did you hear the part about the Miraculous? And the Guardian?”

  
Plagg nodded, all humor leaving the air. “Yeah, that was concerning.” He met Adrien’s eyes, “Do you think Ladybug knows?”

  
Adrien shook his head, “I doubt it, besides, how could she possibly work or talk to my father,” he gestured to the door, “The man’s cold as ice.”

  
Plagg sighed, “No argument there,” he perked up, flying around in a circle, “Hey! At least we have cheese! Where is it?”

  
Adrien smiled at the Kwami, rolling his eyes, “Where it always is Plagg,” he gestured up the stairs, “In my room.”

  
“Oh goody!” he said, then flew towards the door and fazed through it.

  
Adrien chuckled then made his way up to his room as well, but he stopped when he touched his door handle. He turned back towards the office door, now completely shut and no shouting voices coming through it. He squinted his eyes at it.

  
Something felt off.

  
. . .

  
This is the moment everything came crashing down. This is the moment that will haunt Adrien for the rest of his life, the moment when he found out that everything in his life was a lie.

How his father… refused to be a father.

  
Are you ready?  
. . .

  
This was why. This is why everything felt off. This is why… he didn’t trust his father. He knew something was wrong, and now things are messy… bloody. Did he kill them? No, he couldn’t have, but the crimson paint on his claws says otherwise. He was insane and clean and white. He was—

  
Adrien lurched forward in his bed, covered in sweat. The night air passed calmly through his opened window, and the stars suddenly seemed like good company.

  
His arms were raised in front of him, his heartbeat faster than it ever has been, and his mind had an uncomfortable fog in it. Something still felt off, his stomach was twisting in knots and he felt like he might throw up.

  
Something felt off.

  
He looked up at the window and had an eerie, anxiety feeling creeping up his throat. He felt like something was crawling around the room with him. Something was hiding in the shadows, mocking him with its laughter and using his fear against him.

  
Adrien whimpered. He covered his ears with his hands and squeezed the tears spilling out of his eyes. Was he hallucinating? He doesn’t know what’s happening.

  
A chill up the back of his neck, and he recognized the voice…

  
“Adrien… I know who you are… the pathetic hero you believe you are. No one will love you. Not your friends. Not Ladybug,” he could feel its smile chill him to the bone, “Not even your own father gives you the time of day.”

  
Adrien gritted his teeth, what the hell was happening to him?

  
“You’re alone and weak.”

  
“Stop it,” Adrien whimpered.

  
“You’re unloved.”

  
He shook his head, feeling his sanity slipping away. “No…”

  
“You should just die.”

  
“STOP IT!”

  
He suddenly turned towards a mirror, a white form with cold, blue eyes. A demon staring back at him and saying through his mouth with multiple voices screaming back at him, “THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL BECOME.”

  
“NO!” He lurched forward again, only this time, he was actually awake.

  
He looked around the dark room, the eerie feeling still there, but only because it was nighttime and it was dark. He sucked in a long breath and forced it out of his lungs, feeling the anxiety from the dream already leaving his body. He raked his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the pillows again, knowing he wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon.

  
He looked over at his sleeping Kwami, somehow not waking up from his sudden scream.

  
Adrien reached out and nudged him, “Plagg,” he said, nudging him again.

  
The Kwami groaned, “What the hell?” he said, looking up at Adrien. “What do you want? What time is it?”

  
“Almost five am,” he said, thinking back on the dream, “I need to get out, I can’t be locked up in here any longer right now.”

  
The Kwami became concerned, “Did you have another nightmare?”

  
Adrien nodded. For the past several weeks, he has been receiving these terrible, heart racing, gut-wrenching nightmares that left him paralyzed until he woke up. Nothing was ever the same in the nightmares, the place, time, even the voices were different. This time, it was the voice of Hawkmoth, which has become a regular occurrence. The words and mocking were always the same, but this time, something he saw… in the mirror… he has never seen that before.

  
“There was something new,” he said, shivering from the dream, “I saw… I don’t know, I looked into a mirror and I saw this white form, it, looked human but… it wasn’t.” He looked down at his hands, playing with the sheets.

  
Plagg was silent, “Did… did it have blue eyes?”

  
Adrien shot his head up, curious, “How did you know that?”

  
If a Kwami could go pale, Plagg did. He floated upwards, suddenly awake, looking towards the window. He turned back to him; his eyes wide.

  
“We need to go see Ladybug. Now.” He said.

  
Adrien blanched, “She’s probably asleep, Plagg,” he said, “Besides, how would I find her?”

  
The Kwami shook his head, “You need to call her or something, she needs to know about your dreams.”

  
Adrien stood from his bed, walking towards him, “Why? Plagg what aren’t you telling me?”

  
Plagg hesitated, before turning back to him, “Ladybug went to the future, a long time ago. And she told me to keep an eye out for any signs of, and I quote,” he paused, remembering the words, “For a white form with blue eyes.”

  
Adrien suddenly felt cold, and it wasn’t because his window was open. “Plagg, what’re you saying?”

  
Before he could answer, the door to his bedroom suddenly opened, and Plagg barely hid behind Adrien’s back in time as his father walked in, still in the clothes he wore before.

  
“Adrien?” he said, closing the door behind him, “What are you doing up?”

  
He felt off again. Staring at his father, he felt a cold shiver go up his spine. Something was about to happen.

  
“Um,” Adrien stammered, unable to find the words, “I-I just—it was—”

  
His father held a hand up for him and he stopped talking.

  
“It’s fine, Adrien, I need to talk to you anyway.”

  
Adrien looked at the clock, “At five in the morning?”

  
“We’re both up, aren’t we?”

  
Feeling uneasy, Adrien hesitantly sat down on the couch next to his father. Gabriel didn’t look so excited as well. His knee was shaking quickly, and his shoulders were tense. The last time he looked like that, was when he told Adrien his mother was gone.

  
He swallowed, not feeling good about whatever was coming next.

  
He was right.

  
“Adrien…” his father started, his voice taking a tone of sadness. “You remember that time, your mother and I took away that bicycle you had when you were ten?”

  
Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, “You mean the one I crashed into the gates?”

  
His father chuckled lightly, “Yes, that one.” The smile fade when he turned to him, his expression serious. “We took that bike away because we cared about you, we didn’t want you to get hurt on it again, so we eliminated the possibility,” he turned away, “It was because we love you.”

  
Adrien leaned forward, “Dad, why are you telling me about the bike I had six years ago?”

  
His father turned back to him, his eyes hard. “Because there is a lesson in that story, in that bike.” He stood and walked around the couch, pacing behind it. “Adrien, what I’m about to tell you is… secretive,” he glanced at his son, “You cannot tell anyone.”

  
Adrien shrugged, wondering where this was going. “Of course.”

  
“And,” he said, stopping and crossing his arms, “You have to try and understand why I’m doing this.”

  
Adrien didn’t like where this was going at all, he stood and nodded hesitantly, “Father, what did you do?”

  
Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s father and world known fashion designer, stared at his son for what seemed like an eternity. Until, he spoke the two words that broke his own son to pieces.

  
“I’m Hawkmoth.”

  
At first, Adrien didn’t feel anything. He felt completely numb as he stared at his father, waiting for the punch line, waiting for the stupid joke. But he should’ve known better then to hope, because his father has no sense of humor.

  
A weary feeling settled in his chest, making his head spin and his heart race.

  
He felt weak.

  
Adrien twisted his ring, “W-What?”

  
His father only stared at him, saying nothing.

  
He felt like collapsing, but the newfound anger suddenly rising in his system, boiling his blood, turning his face red and making his hands tremble with rage he has never felt before. It kept him on his feet as he stared at him, the couch the only thing keeping him from lunging at him.

  
“Y-You’re Hawkmoth?” he said, his voice trembling, “W-Why?”

  
His father straightened and put his hands behind his back, staring coolly at his son. “I’m doing it for your mother, Adrien.”

  
“You think she’d want this?” he asked, his voice slurring as the sobs built up in his throat, “You’d think she’d want her husband to turn into a monster and kill people, all for her?”

  
“I love her, Adrien,” he said, his voice still calm but steady from the rage also building in his chest. “You would do the same thing if your wife was dying!” he accused, shouting at his son.

  
Adrien shook his head, tears streaming his face, his anger building up like a tidal wave, almost ready to wipe the city out. “No, I wouldn’t.”

  
His father gave him a look that made Adrien feel small and pathetic, and even more angry. “Now how do you know that, Adrien?”

  
Adrien gritted his teeth and walked around the couch, still keeping a distance from the monster, “Because I am a hero, your complete opposite.” He paused, letting the information sink into his father’s brain, before saying, “Plagg, claws out!”

  
Right before his enemy’s eyes, he turned into the very thing he has been trying to defeat this entire time, Chat Noir, his own son.

  
“You…” his father said, anger boiling over the surface. He pointed a finger at him, “You have betrayed your mother.” He said, his voice quiet and angry.

  
Chat Noir shook his head, his tears still spilling out of his eyes, “No, no you’re the one that’s betrayed her!” he shouted, his voice cracking. He also pointed a finger at him, “You have become the very thing that she prayed you didn’t become, and you have been blinded by your hate and your sick version of love towards her that you have abandoned your son in the process!” he shouted back and stepped forward and screamed in his father’s face, “You are not the only person that has lost her! You are not the only person that loved her!” His face, tear streaked and red from rage, “You are the one that killed her!”

  
A sudden blow to the face sent Chat Noir flying backwards, hitting his piano and pushing it backwards against the wall.

  
“I am the only person that can save her!” Gabriel shouted back; his face now morphed into such rage that Adrien had trouble recognizing him. He held his hand out to Adrien, but it wasn’t welcoming. “Give me yours and Ladybug’s Miraculous and I can save her.”

  
Chat Noir staggered to his feet, holding his arm, glaring hatred towards him, “Never,” he said, his face bent in anger, “I hate you.”

  
Gabriel seemed taken aback by this when he said, “Son…”

  
“I am not your son!” he shouted, his voice echoing in both their minds. He turned towards the window and jumped up to it, crouching in the opening. Without looking at him, he said, “I stopped being your son when you became Hawkmoth.”

  
And with that, Chat Noir jumped out the window, promising himself he would never go back there. When he couldn’t run anymore, he stopped and fell to his knees on top of some skyscraper. That way, he was high enough so no one could hear his screams.

  
Or see the purple butterfly, slowly making its way to him.

  
. . .

  
Blood ran down his fingers as he stood in front of the mess he made. The bodies, the blood and the limbs of his victims were splattered everywhere, even the ceiling.

  
But he felt a calmness. A feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time. Even though he heard never ending screams in his head from the other, he was calm and at peace. Maybe that’s what its like to be insane.

  
He noticed something shiny clenched in the hand of a bloody limb next to him. He bent over and picked it up.

  
It looked like a peacock.

  
He stepped over the bloody limb and walked slowly to the office door, not bothering to feel remorse for what he just did. He pushed open the door and stepped inside the office, everything looked pristine and in order, except for the blood slowly dripping off his fingers and onto the floor.

  
He slowly made his way to a screen that was in front of a portrait of a beautiful woman, one he couldn’t recognize though.

  
He turned to the screen and pressed a few buttons, messing around with it. What he hadn’t expected was for a small hole in the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He was suddenly in an elevator, steadily going down into a dark cavern below.

  
Lights turned on above him as he stepped out of the elevator, illuminating the huge underground place one light at a time. When the lights reached the other end of the underground place, a garden appeared in a large circle. He curiously walked towards it and through the many strange flowers around it. What was most interesting though, was a see-through casket in the center, holding a blond woman inside, the woman in the painting.

  
He stared at her for a long time until he heard a sudden clanging coming from above him. He quickly ran behind the garden and hid underneath the clear casket of the woman. He heard footsteps, and talking, talking in hushed voices as the footsteps hesitantly walked towards the garden.

  
A boot stopped right next to him, and he had to resist the urge to reach out and grab it. He had a feeling these people should go untouched.

  
And he was right, because a sudden hissing noise filled everyone’s ears and the casket opened.

  
He heard a small groan from above him, and felt a familiar itch inside his brain, he couldn’t remember why it was there or why her voice seemed familiar.

  
“W-Where am I?” she said in a gentle tone, her voice echoing around the room.

  
“It’s okay, miss, we’ve got you, just tell us your name.”

  
“Emilie.”

  
“Okay, Emilie, we’re going to take you somewhere safe.”

  
“Wait,” she said, “I-I need to say,” she breathed, obviously out of breath all of a sudden.

  
“What is it, miss?”

  
A long pause. The room was silent except for her heavy breathing until she finally spoke.

  
“My husband,” she said, catching her breath, “Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.”

  
After that, he doesn’t remember anything except voices then silence. Then the lights turned out and his blue eyes glowed in the dark, the darkness having no affect on his night vision.  
He looked around the room, seeing everyone was gone. He assumed no one would come back here, so he decided to make his father’s old lair into Chat Blanc’s new den.

  
The son taking over his evil father’s empire. To terrorize the people of Paris in his father’s place, but in his own way.

  
Huh, how ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i finished the book... comment down below how often you want updates? I don't know


	8. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Chapter 7

“Have you heard anything yet?”

  
Marinette glanced back at her friend from the sink, who was busy putting dishes into the dishwasher. They were hanging out at Alya’s apartment that night, mostly so that Marinette didn’t have to be alone again, but her friend didn’t know that.

  
She shook her head and turned back to the dishes in the sink. “No, I sent the message a week ago and she still hasn’t gotten back to me.”

  
Alya put one more dish in the dishwasher then used her foot to close it. She turned back to her, “I wouldn’t worry to much, she’s a superhero from the future,” she said, crossing her arms, “She’s probably busy with superhero stuff.”

  
Marinette placed the last dish in the drainer so it could dry. She angrily threw the towel she was holding onto the counter. “I’m busy with superhero stuff and I still made time to contact her,” she said, following Alya away from the kitchen and back to the couch. “I don’t know, maybe I’m just being paranoid, but… what if she didn’t get my message?” She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on them, “What if she’s not responding because the future… isn’t there?”

  
Alya gave her a look, “What happened to the hopeful Marinette with the plan and everything? I liked her.”

  
Marinette sighed and put her feet back on the floor, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous cause I’ve had to keep this secret from him all week.”

  
Alya put her arm over the side of the couch, “You’re also keeping Ladybug from him, you know.”

  
Marinette gave her a look, “Not helping.”

  
She smiled and patted her friend’s knee, “Stop worrying and live in the moment, sis, I know it would be catastrophic, pun not intended, for Chat Noir not to be de-akumatized again but,” she sighed, exasperated, “You’ve gotta have a little faith, girl. You’re freaking Ladybug, and there has not been a villain you haven’t defeated yet.”

  
Marinette sighed, “I guess you’re right,” she said. “But what if it doesn’t work?”

  
“Oh my God!” Alya said, dropping her head back, “Let’s just forget about this whole thing for a solid ninety minutes and watch this movie.” She held up an actual DVD case with the cover on it saying, How to Train Your Dragon.

  
Marinette smiled, “You can’t be serious?” She asked, looking up at her.

  
Alya smirked, “You should know me better, girl, I’m deadly serious about this movie.” She turned towards the TV and inserted the disk while Marinette laughed.

  
“We’ve seen this movie like a hundred times!” she said, “It’s getting kind of old, you know.”

  
Alya turned back to her and sat down with the remote in hand and a smirk on her face, “And has it failed yet to heal our broken hearts?”

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, sighing as the screen brightened and the movie started playing. Honestly, she would never admit it, but she enjoyed watching this movie with her, they always watched it when something was bothering them, and during these times, it was as good as any.

  
When the movie finished, Marinette noted the time as eleven o’clock and said that she should get home now. She grabbed her helmet and hugged Alya at her door, then walked back to the elevator. She didn’t bring Tikki with her today, mostly because she was up all night again being Ladybug and she wanted to give her Kwami some time to sleep.

  
This past week has not been going well for Ladybug or Marinette either. She hasn’t been sleeping well again, and it was all because of those damned nightmares that keep waking her up in the middle of the night. So, she just stopped sleeping for a few nights and it’s been exhausting, but at least she wasn’t dealing with the nightmares.

  
The elevator finally arrived, and the doors opened for her. She stepped inside and pressed the lobby button and the doors closed. She glanced over at the wall, the shiny interior reflecting back at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a little nostalgic. She could have sworn something happened in an elevator that was…

  
_“Ladybug, c’mon, it’s just you and me together, we could go places.”_

  
_“Uh, yeah, like up.”_

  
_“Exactly! We’ve got nowhere to go but up!”_

  
Marinette smiled, remembering that adventure. That was the day she was at Mayor Bourgeois’ hotel with her uncle and Adrien, the day her uncle got akumatized and wanted to make everybody a slave to his food. He almost boiled Chloe in the process.

  
She has been getting these small flashbacks the last few days of her time with Chat Noir before he was akumatized. Every memory had something significant about them, like the time he gave her a rose that one night and kissed her on the cheek. Or that time when he had to lean on her after fighting Weredad. Even the time when he came to see her, saying he didn’t feel like being alone that night, and she was Marinette at the time.

  
She looked away from the wall of the elevator as the doors opened to the lobby, breaking her out of her nostalgia.

  
She waved at the front desk lady then pushed open the doors to the cold night air of Paris, making her way to her motorcycle which was chained to the railing near the street. She unlocked it and rolled it out onto the vacant street. She swung a leg over it, put her helmet on, then started it up with her keys. She revved it a few times before she kicked off and she zipped back towards the bakery, getting there in a matter of minutes.

  
She was expecting all the lights to be off in the bakery when she walked in and set her helmet on the counter, yawning. What she wasn’t expecting was someone from behind to suddenly say:

  
“Good to see you, mini bug!”

  
Marinette could’ve jumped out of her skin and back into it for all she knew, she was not expecting anyone this late at night.

  
She turned around, ready to give them a piece of her mind before she saw who it was.

  
“Bunnix?”

  
The future hero smiled brightly in the darkened bakery, standing near the door, “That’s right! Did I scare you?” she asked.

  
Marinette gave her a look, “Yes! You can’t just sneak up on people like that!”

  
Bunnix looked remorseful, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

  
Marinette breathed, calming her jumpy nerves, “It’s fine, just don’t do it again.”

  
“No problem!” she said, her cheerful tone resonating in the bakery.

  
“Keep your voice down,” Marinette whisper yelled, “My parents are probably sleeping by now.”

  
“Oh,” she said, covering her mouth, “Sorry again.” She leaned on the umbrella she was holding and looked around the bakery, looking a little hungry. “I got your message,” she said, looking back at her.

  
Marinette stilled, “You did?”

  
Bunnix nodded, walking towards the pastries by the window. “Of course I did, I came as soon as you called.”

  
“Bunnix, that was a week ago,” Marinette said, “You didn’t respond right away.”

  
“Let me rephrase that,” she said, taking a cheese Danish from the window and taking a bite from it.

  
Marinette grimaced, “Do you know how long that’s been sitting there?”

  
“I came,” she said, her mouth full of food, “As soon as I got your message, which was approximately,” she paused, thinking. “About twelve minutes ago. I’ve been waiting here for you for twelve minutes.”

  
Marinette sighed, “How come you received it just now, or then, or—” she groaned, “Whatever time you got it, when I sent it a week ago?”

  
Bunnix shoved the rest of the Danish in her mouth, “Time is a weird thing,” she said, “If we’re lucky, it corrects itself when we make mistakes, in this case it did.” She swallowed what was left of the Danish in her mouth then continued explaining. “The timeline only went off a little bit, nothing catastrophic, only enough so that it was noticeable by the team from the future,” she paused, letting it sink in. “We don’t need to go back in time and fix it, but we should probably acknowledge it.”

  
Marinette was confused already by the time talk, “Acknowledge what?”

  
“The date you put on your message to us,” she said, her eyes showing interest. “It was a week earlier then you from the future said she sent it.”

  
Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, “So… what does that mean?”

  
Bunnix put her hands on her hips, “It doesn’t mean anything really, it only means that time has changed, and the rescue was moved up.”

  
“The rescue?” Marinette asked, confused. “What rescue?”

  
Bunnix chuckled at her, “Oh mini bug, the rescue for Paris of course!” she leaned forward and placed her hands on her shoulders, “The time to start your plan is coming soon.”

  
Marinette let that sink in. Her plan… it would work? Is it possible her plan was going to work? Was she going to save the city? Was she going to save Chat Noir?

  
Excitement started building in her chest, giving her the hope she needed. “Does this mean I’m going to save Chat Noir?”

  
Bunnix suddenly looked hesitant, biting her lip and avoiding her eyes. “Well…” she said, trailing off.

  
Marinette faltered, the hope lingering in her chest slowly fading. “Bunnix, what is it?”

  
Bunnix suddenly looked up, “Oh! Mini bug don’t worry! You are able to de-akumatize him… but…” There’s that hesitant look again, “It’s… it’s more like he saves you.”

  
Marinette blanched, “What?” When has an akumatized victim ever saved her? “What do you mean he saves me?”

  
Bunnix hesitated again, “It’s… I can’t tell you, just remember that,” she paused, suddenly giving her a sad look. Marinette might’ve hallucinated it, but it looked like she glanced down at her arm, the one that was cut up. “Remember it’s not what you think, at first.”

  
Marinette stilled, “Okay… I have no idea what that means.”

  
Bunnix relaxed a little bit, “It’s probably best if you don’t.”

  
She nodded, “Okay, well, should we discuss the plan then?”

  
Bunnix returned to her cheerful self and smiled, “No need! Ladybug from the future debriefed me already.”

  
“Oh,” Marinette said, sort of relieved she didn’t have to explain it again. “Okay, so when do we go?”

  
Bunnix lifted her umbrella on her shoulder, “I’ll come back when the time is right, some things still need to happen.”

  
Marinette crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, curious, “What things?”

  
Bunnix became saddened again, “You’ll see,” she walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, suddenly serious. “Listen, Marinette, you…”

  
She waited patiently for her to finish the sentence, but she never did. Instead, she removed her hand and walked backwards, putting her hand on the handle of the door. She gave her another sad look before she opened the door and stepped outside.

  
“I’ll come back when the time is right!” She said, then she opened a burrow and jumped in, the circle of light fading from view.

  
And Marinette stared after her, almost scared of the things that still needed to happen before her plan could start.

  
. . .

  
“When exactly did I agree to this?”

  
Marinette smiled then looked over the top of her sketchpad, watching as Chat Blanc sat awkwardly on her floor across from her, cross legged, and staring at her like he was a disappointed cat.

  
She giggled at his annoyed face, “You agreed to this when you started coming to see me.”

  
He pressed his lips into a thin line, “I don’t remember you saying modeling for you was part of the job description.”

  
She stared down at the sketchpad, smiling, “Oh, so I’m a job to you.”

  
He was quiet a moment before he said, “You’re definitely a piece of work.”

  
She glanced up at him, her eyes smiling before she refocused on her sketchpad. He curiously tried to peak over the top of it, but Marinette quickly hugged it against her chest.

  
“Oh, come on!” he whined like the cat he was, “If I’m to model I should be able to see whatever it is you’re drawing.” He said, “It should at least but hot.”

  
“Oh, don’t worry, Chat,” she said, not taking her attention off her drawing, “You’re looking plenty hot right now.”

  
She could feel his eyeroll without looking at it and smiled, she loved teasing him. Drawing things seemed like the only normal thing she did nowadays, mostly because she spent all her time being Ladybug or trying to come up with a plan to fight the man sitting right in front of her. Now, she had a plan, and it was excruciating to keep it from him. The last thing she wants to do is tell him and then he would leave forever, or worse, he would hate her.

  
She was keeping it a secret for a reason, and that is to save him.

  
She continued sketching and shading, highlighting here and there, then making some lines more solid. She stopped and held it arm’s length from her face, biting her lip before finally exclaiming, “Done!”

  
She turned the sketchbook around so that Chat Blanc could see it and his eyes grew wide in wonder, staring at it.

  
“Whoa,” he said, taking the sketchbook slowly from her. “You are good.”

  
She smiled, “Thanks,” she said, “Although, not my best work.”

  
Chat Blanc glanced up at her, his eyes glowing, “If this isn’t your best work, then I bet your best work would just blow me away.”

  
She climbed to her feet and walked over to her chest, she bent down and started rummaging around in all the many papers that were scattered in piles inside.

  
“I have a very nice view from here, you know.”

  
Marinette’s face went red and she turned around, giving him a look, “That—no.” She lifted a finger, her face still burning, “No.”

  
“What?” he asked, smirking at her with an evil look in his eyes, “I’m not allowed to admire your—” he dragged his eyes down her body and she felt a chill run down her spine, “—purrfect body?”

  
She rolled her eyes and covered her face with one hand, “Not funny, Chat.” She groaned.

  
He smirked again. After a pause he said, “Fine, come back and sit in front of me.”

  
Marinette, with her face still red, looked back in the chest and found the paper she was looking for. She went back and sat in front of him again as he stared back down at the sketchbook.

  
She shyly shoved the artwork towards him as her face continued to burn, “Here.”

  
He glanced at the paper then back at her, “Is this some of your best work?” he slowly took it from her hands and stared down at it.

  
“That is my best work,” Marinette said.

  
For a long moment, he just studied the picture, not saying anything. His eyes just focused on it and studied every single inch of it. Her heart expanded by his interest in it and she twisted her mouth to suppress a smile.

  
“Mari, this is…” he trialed off as he looked back up at her, “It’s beautiful.”

  
She pulled her knees to her chest and smiled at him, “Thank you.” Then it occurred to her, “Wait…”

  
He looked back at her, his eyes curious, “What?”

  
She pointed at him, “You… you just called me Mari.”

  
He stared at her, glancing down at the drawing and back at her, “Is that a problem?”

  
“No!” she said, waving her arms in front of her, “God no, I… kinda like it,” she said, resting her chin on her knees and still staring at him.

  
He gave her a tender smile and looked down at it again. It was a sketch of the rooftop dinner Chat Noir made for her all those years ago, the night when he also came to see Marinette because he couldn’t be alone when Ladybug failed to show up. After so many years without his gentleness and his obnoxious flirting, she finally came around and sketched it, remembering that night perfectly in her mind as she wished so hard, that she could turn back time and kiss him right then and there.

  
But she didn’t, and she felt like that was her greatest mistake.

  
Her thoughts went a completely different route when Chat Blanc jumped her out of her memories by saying:

  
“You’re amazing.”

  
She looked back up at him, still holding the drawing but staring at her with a gentle smile.

  
She smiled at him, “Thanks, but it’s just a drawing.”

  
He shook his head, “I wasn’t talking about the drawing,” he said. Then, he set the sketch aside and crawled forward. He gently pressed his lips against hers, giving her goosebumps that ran down her back and up her arms. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, “I was talking about you.”

  
She stared back at him, clenching her legs like a vice grip. She felt something growing inside her, a nervousness that felt like a thousand fireworks going off, making her heartbeat even faster. But she liked it.

  
Chat Blanc used his hands and rubbed the back of her calves gently, giving her a smile with no playfulness in his eyes. Everything about this moment was soft, and tender, and… loving.  
“Hey,” he barely whispered, his breath bouncing off her face. His hands stopped moving on her calves, but he kept staring at her, like she was the only person in the world.

  
Then, he asked her permission, to not just move closer, but to see her more emotionally vulnerable. And something about it made Marinette’s breath hitch.

  
“Will you let me in?”

  
She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before she nodded and looked away shyly. But he caught her chin and turned her head back to him.

  
“Don’t be nervous,” he said, “I’ve got you.”

  
Her heartbeat quickened as he leaned closer and kissed her gently. He then took her ankles again and gently pulled her legs on either side of him. Then, he pulled her closer by her ankles, making her lose her balance, but he caught her back and gently laid her on the floor. He followed and hovered over her face, staring down at it. He moved pieces of hair out of her face and continued staring.

  
He finally leaned down and kissed her slowly, leaning on his forearms to support himself.

  
Marinette, however, was losing her mind. As he continued kissing her, her mind was freaking out and her heart kept lurching in her chest, making her feel like she might just leap out of her skin and float right up into the sky.

  
She thought she was losing her mind, until he started moving.

  
She gasped suddenly and felt like something was building up inside of her, something that was making her lose her mind. She couldn’t control herself anymore, especially when she suddenly moaned loudly. She slapped her hand over her mouth, her face even more red then before.

  
Chat Blanc stopped suddenly looked down at her, “You okay?”

  
She nodded her head, her eyes closed cause she could not bare to look at him out of embarrassment.

  
“Hey,” he said, trying to pull her hand away from her face but she resisted. He gave up and sighed, “If you’re embarrassed from the sudden moan you made, you shouldn’t be,” he smirked, “It was music to my ears.”

  
She opened her eyes and glared at him, making him chuckle.

  
“I bet I can make you do it again.”

  
She looked at him before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her neck. Chills ran down her spin and she had to suppress another moan when he sucked hard on her skin.

  
She forced out, “I swear, if you leave a mark—”

  
“I won’t, Princess,” he said, kissing her neck gently. “As long as you make that sound again.”

  
He suddenly started moving against her again and she couldn’t suppress it again, another moan escaped her lips and she went to cover her mouth again. Chat Blanc suddenly grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, looking down at her with a dark look in his eyes that pinned more then just her hands.

  
“I want to hear you, Princess,” he smirked, “Don’t suppress it.”

  
Feeling like thousands of fireworks were exploding in her stomach, he leaned down again and kissed her slowly, then kissed down her jawline and sucked gently on her neck.

  
She moaned again, her face going red.

  
She could feel his smile against her skin, “Good girl.”

  
His lips suddenly dragged against her collar bone and something triggered her. Images of dark alleyways and disgusting men filled her vision and she suddenly saw red, her heart quickening, and it wasn’t from pleasure this time.

  
“Chat,” she said, her voice trembling.

  
He felt her change in tone and immediately stopped, letting go of her wrists and looking down at her face with concern. “What’s wrong?”

  
She waved her hands in front of her face, already feeling her eyes water, “Chat—I can’t—” she gasped, “I can’t breathe.”

  
He looked at her, “Okay, c’mere.” He put her arms across her chest and got off her. He then pulled her from the ground, twisted her around, then pulled her between his legs so that her back was against his chest.

  
She was hyperventilating at this point. She didn’t want him to see her like this, not this vulnerable, not like this.

  
“Princess,” he said, gently against her ear, “You need to breathe, okay? Breathe with me.” He sucked in a huge breath of air and then slowly let it out. “You feel that? Breathe with me, in,” he breathed in, “Then out, in… then out… in… out.”

  
She slowed her breathing enough to match his and soon enough, she was breathing normally again, her face already streaked with tears.

  
“Oh my God,” she said, dropping her head back against his shoulder, out of breath.

  
He rocked her back and forth, swaying her so that she felt a constant rhythm that she could focus on, rather then her quick heartbeat.

  
He pressed his lips against her hairline, “You okay?”

  
She didn’t say anything but nodded.

  
He nodded to, “Okay.”

  
They stayed there for what seemed like forever, until her computer chose that opportune moment to go off.

  
The notification showed on the bottom right corner of her screen. Marinette got up from the floor and leaned over her desk, looking at the notification.

  
BREAKING NEWS.

  
She cringed; this couldn’t be good.

  
She pressed on it and a live news broadcast started playing right in the middle of a women saying something.

  
“—the bridge suddenly collapsed underneath in the middle of a traffic jam. Luckily, no one has fallen through yet, but a tour bus transporting the elderly from a nursing home is dangerously close to the hole and it looks like the door might be jammed.” She paused, “Let’s hope Ladybug gets there before something worse happens, in the meantime, police and ambulances are on their way to the scene.”

  
Marinette closed the broadcast and turned to Chat Blanc, who was staring at her with worry in her eyes.

  
“Those poor people,” she said.

  
Chat Blanc shrugged and looked away, “Ladybug will take care of it.”

  
That’s not going to happen unless she can get away from him, she needed a plan.

  
Then, the worst idea hit her.

  
“Why don’t you go help her?” she asked.

  
He looked back at her, “You’re joking, right?”

  
Marinette shook her head, “Well, no, but what if you did?”

  
Chat Blanc pointed to himself, “I don’t think you understand how afraid people are of me,” he said, “The minute Ladybug sees me near some civilians, she’s going to attack me.”

  
“You don’t know that.”

  
He scoffed, “Have you seen the news?” he asked, shaking his head at her, “Ladybug and I don’t exactly get along.”

  
She tilted her head at him, curious. “Are you afraid of her?”

  
His face hardened, “No.”

  
She didn’t buy it one bit, “You are.”

  
“No, I’m not,” he glared at her, “People are afraid of me. I terrify people, and if they saw me—if she saw me, she wouldn’t let me help.” He turned away, “People are scared of me.”

  
She walked forwards, placing a hand on his arm, “I’m not.”

  
He looked down at her, “You should be.”

  
She shook her head, “But I’m not,” she said, “And that’s because you showed me you can be gentle, you showed me I was wrong about you.” She placed her hand on his chest and he instinctively grabbed it, “You just need to show them they’re wrong to.”

  
He refused to look at her. His face was hard as he sorted through his thoughts and emotions.

  
Finally, he looked back at her, “I can’t just leave you, you just—”

  
She nodded, “Had a panic attack, I know, but I’ll be fine, okay? As long as you come back.”

  
He stared at her, “I’d always come back for you.”

  
She smiled, then took his other hand, “I know.”

  
He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. When he pulled back and he stared into her eyes, “Have I told you that you’re amazing?”

  
She smiled, “Once or twice, now go!” she pushed him away from her, “Go be the hero I know you are.”

  
He smiled at her, “I’m only your hero.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “You’re cheesy.”

  
He gave her one last confident smile before he climbed out the window above, then disappeared from view. As soon as he was gone, she flung open her door and jumped down the stairs, seeing her parents and Tikki in the kitchen.

  
“Marinette? What’s wrong?” her mother asked.

  
“A bridge just collapsed across town,” she answered. She focused on Tikki, “Time to transform, Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen?? ;)


	9. I've Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a heavy feel to it towards the end, maybe it doesn’t but better safe than sorry.

Chapter 8

Ladybug realized two things as she jumped across the rooftops. One, she was about to see Chat Blanc for the first time in months and she was going to have to act like she still hated him. Two, he was the terrorist of the city and he was about to appear randomly on a bridge with a bunch of civilians and offer his help. The people on that bridge didn’t know that.

  
Ladybug landed on top of a building, then she jumped down to the street and ran towards the entrance of the bridge. Everything was havoc, people were running and screaming off the bridge, carrying babies and purses and pulling their loved ones. She walked further down the bridge and observed the scene, not liking what she saw.

  
A car pile up was in the center and most unstable part of the bridge, where a large green and white tour bus sat right on the edge of a huge crater. Different colored cars were surrounding the hole as well, but the tour bus was right on the edge. Ladybug hesitantly walked towards the crater and looked over the edge, a piece of concrete falling off and far below to the deep waters.

  
She stepped back and looked at the tour bus, the windows were tainted, but she saw handprints banging on the glass and she heard muffled voices.

  
“Hold on!” she said, running back around towards the door side, “I’ll get you out!”

  
Her words were cut short by looking at the door of the tour bus pressed against the side of the bridge, making it impossible to open. She ran around the other side of the bus to check the driver’s side, but it was jammed shut from the crash.

  
“Dammit!” she yelled, frustrated. She looked back towards the entrance of the bridge that she came in on. “Where are you, Chat?”

  
She didn’t have time to think about it because the bridge suddenly groaned, making her flinch in surprise. The ground underneath the tour bus cracked suddenly and it made another loud, alarming groan. She watched in horror as the cement under the front wheels of the bus crumbled away, making the front of the bus tip forward.

  
In a desperate attempt, Ladybug threw her yo-yo around the bus and pulled back, the weight immediately throwing her off balance. She regained it and pulled hard on the string, trying to hold it up enough to not let it fall.

  
She shouted through the strain and pulled harder, finally tilting the bus backward more. She almost let herself become relieved, when she suddenly couldn’t pull it back anymore. She pulled harder, trying to get it over the edge, but it wouldn’t budge. She glanced near the front tires and saw a metal thing sticking out from under the bus, it was caught on the edge of the cement.

  
She groaned from the strain, wondering how long she could hold it until she couldn’t.

  
Then the miracle happened.

  
“What is it with you and saving people?”

  
She jerked her head to the side and thought she was hallucinating, or some sweat got in her eye, but there he was, standing with his staff extended next to him in all his white glory.

  
It was then she realized two new things. One, he actually came. Two, she was lucky to have a mask on because her thoughts immediately turned dangerous when the first thing that came to mind was him and her, on the floor.

  
She stumbled.

  
“Ah!” she shouted, pulling back on the string again. She glanced at him then gritted her teeth against the strain. “What the hell are you doing here?”

  
He put his staff away and watched her struggle with the weight. “Trying something new,” he said.

  
Ladybug was panting at this point, “Last I checked,” she huffed, “Terrorizing people was nothing new for you.” She pulled harder and shouted again, “And the only thing keeping me from attacking you, is this bus full of people I’m trying to save, so unless you’ve come to cause trouble,” she glared at him, “Leave.”

  
She hated being mean to him, but she was right. He didn’t know this was Marinette under the mask, the person he had his only soft spot for, but terrorizing people has always been wrong, and stopping people that terrorized her city was her job. Just because he is Chat Noir under there doesn’t mean Chat Blanc gets a free pass.

  
Chat Blanc pressed his lips together as he watched her, struggling to keep the bus up.

  
He sighed, mumbled something, then said, “If I go to the other side of the hole, I can use my staff to lift the other end of the bus over the edge,” he said, pointing. “Then, you’ll be able to pull the rest of the bus back on the bridge.

  
Ladybug pretended to look surprised when she looked at him, “You want to help?”

  
He shrugged, “Well, I haven’t destroyed the bridge yet if that’s what you mean.”

  
She pressed her lips together, deciding. Then the bridge didn’t give them much of a choice when more concrete fell from the edge of the hole. She stumbled and pulled the bus back, but it tilted farther into the crater. She could hear the screams from inside.

  
She looked back at Chat Blanc, “Okay! Go!”

  
Without another word, he ran to the edge of the hole and jumped over it, landing and rolling on the other side. He stood then took his staff out from behind his back. He paused, waiting, then suddenly extended it until it was right under the bus. He then pushed down hard on the staff and the bus slowly tilted backwards again.

  
Ladybug pulled harder, her eyes closed, and her teeth gritted. “Keep going! It’s working!” she shouted, all air escaping her lungs, making it almost impossible to breath.

  
After what seemed like forever, the bus finally lifted above the edge and Ladybug summoned every ounce of strength left in her body. She shouted loud and yanked the string backwards, finally pulling the bus safely over the edge, where it landed with a loud crash and a satisfying huff as it settled onto solid ground.

  
Well, not so solid anymore.

  
She staggered as the bridge shook further as it cracked some more underneath her. Chat Blanc landed next to her, also noticing the unsteady ground.

  
“We need to get those people off this bridge,” she said, running towards the side door.

  
She grunted as she ripped off the door and climbed inside, being met by several pairs of elderly eyes.

  
She smiled at them calmly, “Okay, everyone, it’s not safe here, you need to get off this bridge now.” She said, reaching out her hand to an old woman in the closest seat, “Come with me.”

  
The woman reached out and took her hand. Ladybug helped her to her feet. She looked back up at the other scared passengers.

  
“Everyone follow me off the bridge,” she said.

  
She stopped outside the door of the bus and helped everyone off, including the driver, which was a young woman with blond hair that took Ladybug’s hands in hers.

  
“Thank you for saving us,” she said.

  
She smiled, “It’s what I do.”

  
The ground shifted under them again, making both of them stumble.

  
Ladybug looked at her, “Let’s get you out of here.”

  
The driver didn’t argue, and Ladybug lead her off the bridge. Once she was safe, she glanced back at the scene, looking for Chat Blanc, but he was no where to be found. She pressed her lips together and started walking away, seeing as there wasn’t much she could do for the crumbling bridge.

  
That’s when a crying woman ran past her and back on the bridge.

  
“Miss!” Ladybug shouted, running after her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her back off the bridge, “It’s not safe out there, the bridge is falling apart.”

  
“But my son—” she sobbed, pointing back at the bridge with tears running down her face, “My little boy is out there! I lost him in the crowd and I thought he made it off but I can’t find him anywhere—”

  
“Hey, whoa calm down,” Ladybug said, taking the woman’s shoulder. “It’s not safe for you,” she stepped back on the bridge, “I’ll go get him, you stay here.”

  
The woman covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed, “Thank you, Ladybug.”

  
Ladybug didn’t give her a chance to say anything else as she ran back out towards the scene. She slowed down though when she approached the pile up, noticing the cracks in the pavement and the slight swaying of the bridge.

  
She gulped as she stepped over a crack and continued walking forward, past all the cars crunched against each other, steaming and making the air smell like gas. The scene made it feel eerie, from the swaying of the bridge, to the groaning noises, and the fires burning on the metal of the cars.

  
Wait. Fire on cars?

  
Before she could give it much more thought she heard a voice.

  
“Ladybug!”

  
She looked up and saw across the crater in the ground, there was a young boy, maybe eleven or twelve years old, standing in the center of the bridge and clutching something small in his hand.

  
“Hang on!” she called out, backing up, “I’m jumping over!”

  
She readied herself, leaning into a running stance. She pushed off her back foot and ran hard, jumping over the crater like Chat Blanc did, then landing and rolling to a stop. She stood and walked to the kid, leaning down so she was eye level with him.

  
She smiled, “Whatchya got there?”

  
He looked down at the thing in his hand, then hesitantly held it out to her.

  
She faltered.

  
In his hand was a mini figurine of Chat Noir.

  
Her eyes turned glassy when she looked at him, “That’s a great hero you’ve got here.”

  
He nodded, still looking at his figurine. He suddenly looked at her, curiosity in his eyes, “Ladybug, what happened to him?”

  
She stared at him for a long moment before smiling at him, “He’s not a bad person, you know, he’s just…” she thought a moment, then said, “Sad.”

  
He furrowed his eyebrows at her, “Why is he sad?”

  
Ladybug looked down at her feet, “I don’t know, kid.” She straightened and looked back over the crater, noticing the waiting crowd of people at the other end of the bridge. She smiled down at the kid again, “What I do know is that we need to get you off this bridge.” She walked in front of him then knelt down to one knee, “You’re going to want to hold on.”

  
He smiled, then he climbed onto her back, locking his arms around her neck.

  
Ladybug stood, holding tightly to the boy’s legs. “Ready?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Okay,” she said, refocusing on the crater ahead of her, “One… two… th—”

  
Before she could even say three, something exploded next to them, sending them flying and over the side of the bridge. Ladybug had enough sense to grab the boy’s wrist as he slipped from her back. She was able to reach out and grabbed hold of something as well to keep them from falling.

  
She opened her eyes, looking up into the blaring sun above them, her vision fuzzy from the oncoming headache and the ringing in her ears. She felt both of her hands gripping hard on two different things, feeling like she was crushing them.

  
She slowly moved her head downward, where she saw the water at least a hundred feet below her, the waves crashing into one another.

  
That wasn’t the only thing she noticed, the boy she was supposed to be rescuing, was hanging unconscious by his wrist in her steel grip with a bleeding forehead. Her heart quickened, she looked back upwards with wide eyes and noticed she was holding onto unstable concrete off the side of the bridge.

  
“Shit!” she shouted, breathing heavily. She could feel the strain of holding both her and the boy up weighing on her. The inability to reach her yo-yo without dropping them both to inevitable death was making her fear crawl ever higher.

  
She looked back down at the unconscious boy, still dangling from one arm. She forced herself to look back up at her hand on the bridge. She gritted her teeth as she tried to lift herself and the boy upwards. She got pretty close when her muscles suddenly failed her, and she shouted out in pain as she was only able to hold on to the ledge at this point.

  
Almost all her strength was used while supporting that bus, she had almost nothing left.

  
She screamed, not from pain this time but from frustration. She should’ve known. The cars were on fire and they were burning so close to the gas, she should’ve known it was dangerous to be there for so long.

  
“Shit!” she cried out. The ledge she was holding onto shifted and she had to pull herself up and jump to regain her grip. She groaned as the gravel cut against her skin through the fabric of her costume, making it even more painful to hold on.

  
She looked back down at the kid, whose eyes were fluttering open.

  
Ladybug’s eyes widened, “Hey, hey, you okay?”

  
He didn’t say anything but groggily started moving his head downwards.

  
“No! Hey, kid!” she caught his attention and he looked back up. “Don’t look down, just look at me, okay?”

  
“What… what’s happening?” he asked, his words slurred.

  
Ladybug gripped the ledge harder, feeling it start to shift again already. “What’s happening is that we are flying, okay?” she said, smiling down at him, “We are flying like a bird, right?”

  
He glanced sideways and seemed to notice the situation, “Ladybug…?” he said, his voice laced with fear.

  
She shook his head, “I need you to calm down, okay? We’re going to be okay.”

  
“Ladybug, I’m scared!” he said, his voice cracking.

  
“I know, I know,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm as she felt the ledge shift again, “But we’re going to be fine, okay? I need you to try and be brave for me,” she smiled down at him, “Can you do that, little hero?”

  
He had fear in his eyes, but he nodded.

  
She nodded, “Good.”

  
Suddenly, the ledge shifted a third time, and Ladybug couldn’t reach back and grab it again. She screamed in anguish as her hand just missed the ledge and they started falling towards the waters below.

  
But, before they could even fall a few feet, something grabbed hold of Ladybug’s wrist.

  
She looked up to see Chat Blanc leaning over the edge on his stomach with one hand extended and wrapped tightly around her wrist. He was gritting his teeth from holding both of them up, but he seemed to handle the effort easily. He started lifting them slowly upwards, pulling with one arm at first, but he finally was able to stand and use his entire body. He grunted from the effort when he finally pulled Ladybug over the edge and helped grab the kid’s jacket and yanked him over.

  
What was surprising was he jumped into Chat Blanc’s arms, burying his face into his chest while he sat there with a look of shock in his eyes. He didn’t return the hug back, but the kid seemed fine with it when he finally pulled away, smiling.

  
“I need to get him back to his mother,” Ladybug said, grunting while standing up.

  
“No,” Chat Blanc said with a blank expression, “You took a blow. I’ll leave him on the other side of the crater where he can safely walk to his mother.”

  
He didn’t let her argue as he grabbed the kid and jumped over the now very large crater, walked him back safely away from the cracks, then left him so he could run the rest of the way to his mother. He ran and jumped over the crater again, facing her.

  
Ladybug hunched over, groaning and holding her side.

  
“You okay?”

  
She looked up at him, the same blank expression on his face.

  
She grimaced from pain, “Since when did you care if I was okay?” she asked, rubbing her side. “You never seemed to care during our many fights.”

  
He squinted his eyes at her then looked away, “You’re right.”

  
She straightened and crossed her arms at him, “So why are you suddenly helping me?”

  
He looked like he was about to answer when the pavement underneath them shifted again.

  
“It’s not safe here,” he said, walking next to her, “We should get out of here.”

  
Without any warning, he picked her up bridal style and ran to the other side of the bridge. She could feel his familiar heartbeat through his costume, but right now, it wasn’t the steady beat she was used to as Marinette. It was a quick and lively pattern.

  
It felt like Chat Noir’s.

  
She pushed the feeling aside when he set her down once they were out of harms way.

  
They were silent a moment.

  
“So,” she said, turning back to him. He glanced back at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place. “Why did you help me?”

  
He shifted on his feet, thinking.

  
She didn’t understand why he would help her. Of course, she knew she convinced him to, but that was Marinette, not Ladybug. She had no idea why he chose to help the one person he hates most of all.

  
“Because,” he suddenly said, jolting her out of her thoughts. He looked up into her eyes and stared for a long moment before finally saying, “I’ve changed.”

  
She also shifted on her feet, nervous. “How?” she asked, “You and I have been enemies for years, and now you’ve suddenly changed,” she paused, “How is that possible?”

  
He sighed, “A girl.”

  
She faltered, “A-a girl?” she asked, her heart softened, “Who is it?”

  
He shifted, “No one you know.”

  
She nodded, looking down. Her heart was beating a million times a second… he changed because of her?

  
“She…” he started, then trailed off. “She’s taught me some things.” He paused, looking at her hesitantly, “She’s the only person who hasn’t run from me in five years and…” he stopped, looking down at his feet. He played with a stray pebble on the gravel, moving it with his toes. “And… it feels good.”

  
Ladybug stared at him, opening and closing her mouth. All she could do was stand there, her legs trembling, her heart racing, and her hands shaking as she watched the broken man in front of her, admit to her that she felt good to him, that she has been so gentle with him when everyone else has run.

  
“When everyone else ran…” he said, meeting her eyes, “She stayed.” He swallowed, then chuckled lightly, “Before all of this, we were having a moment in her room.”

  
Ladybug blushed under her mask and looked down, trying to suppress a smile.

  
“I could tell that she was nervous, but,” he shook his head, looking up at the sky, “I wanted to make sure she was okay and comfortable and…” he paused, “All I wanted was to make her feel good.” He looked back at Ladybug with confusion in his eyes, “I don’t understand this, what am I feeling?”

  
She could hardly hold back a smile when she finally met his eyes. “I think you’re falling for her… and more than just a friend.”

  
He stared at her for a long moment before looking down at his fiddling hands.

  
She watched him as he seemed to be contemplating something.

  
“I have something for you,” he said, looking back at her.

  
She flinched because she caught herself staring. “Y-you have something for me?”

  
He pulled something from his pocket and approached her. She held her breath as he stepped inside her bubble of personal space and stared down at her, with a cold look in his eyes, but it wasn’t hatred this time.

  
“Something I don’t need,” he said. He took her wrist in his hand and placed something in it. When he stepped away, Ladybug couldn’t believe her eyes.

  
“Where… where did you get this?’ she asked, staring down at it.

  
He looked back over the bridge, “Five years ago I got if off a woman’s body I killed.”

  
Ladybug looked up, “Whose?”

  
“A woman named Nathalie; she was working for Hawkmoth.”

  
Ladybug looked back down at it, “Mayura.”

  
He turned to her, “It’s the peacock Miraculous,” he said, “I have no use for it, so it’s yours.”

  
She clenched it in her fist before sliding it into the wire of her yo-yo, where it hung secured. “Why give it to me now?”

  
His hands clenched into fists, “I was going to give it to someone, but,” he stopped.

  
Ladybug tilted her head, “The girl?”

  
He shook his head, “I don’t want to burden her with it,” he looked at her, “Which is why I’m giving it to you,” he turned to her, “You’re still the Guardian of the Miraculous, right?”

  
She slowly nodded.

  
He nodded once, “Good,” he started to walk away but stopped and turned around again. “By the way, don’t worry about me coming to find the Miraculous, that was Hawkmoth’s plan. Not mine.”

  
He turned to go but Ladybug said, “Wait!”

  
He stopped.

  
“What do you mean, your plan?” she asked.

  
He turned to her, staring for a moment. Finally, he said, “To find my way home.”

  
She stared at him. She held his gaze for what felt like an eternity . Apparently, she wasn’t the only one with a plan. She finally said, “I’ll save you someday, Kitty. I promise.”

  
He stared at her, not saying anything. He finally just nodded then jumped back into the air and climbed over the buildings. And Ladybug stared after him, promising herself that she would save him, someday.

  
. . .

  
Marinette barely de-transformed in time before Chat Blanc knocked on her window again.

  
“Coming!” she called, glancing at the door as Tikki quickly fazed through it without saying anything. She climbed up her ladder and unlatched the window, opening it all the way.

  
“So, how did it—mmph!” she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn’t resist as he deepened the kiss and buried his fingers in her hair.

  
When he finally pulled away, he stared into her eyes.

  
She giggled, “What was that for?”

  
He leaned backwards, still staring at her. “For being you.”

  
She smiled, “Well, I’m being me all the time, so I should, technically,” she leaned close to his face and his eyes widened. “Be getting kissed all the time.”

  
She smirked, “Now, I can’t argue with that.” He leaned in and kissed her again.

  
She pulled away this time and rung his bell, “C’mon in, hero,” she said.

  
He chuckled and shook his head, following her back inside her room.

  
“So, how was it?” she asked.

  
He crossed his arms and smirked, “I assume you watched it all on live television?”

  
She nodded, “Yes?”

  
“Then you saw exactly how it went.”

  
She pouted, “Nah-uh, give me the deets right this minute.”

  
“Deets?” he asked, smirking, “What are you, twelve?"  
“Just,” she sighed, exasperated. She sat on the floor and pointed in front of her, “Sit.”

  
He raised his hands in surrender, “Yes, ma’am.” He sat down in front of her.

  
“So?” she asked, “Tell me!”

  
He chuckled, “Slow your role,” he sighed, thinking. “It was… familiar,” he said. “I got this excited feeling in my chest when we saved all those people in that bus, that I haven’t felt in a long time.” He said, “It felt good.”

  
She nodded, “I saw you save Ladybug’s life.”

  
He nodded, “Yeah, I pulled her over the side of a bridge.”

  
“Was it nostalgic?” she asked.

  
He looked at her, “You’re not jealous, are you?”

  
Marinette almost chocked. “What? No, not at all.” Even though she meant it to sound realistic, it sounded completely sarcastic and she braced herself for the unnecessary reassurance that she was all his and what not.

  
“Marinette,” Chat Blanc said, scooting closer and taking her hands, “Ladybug is my…” he trailed off, “She was my partner,” he said, staring at her. “I only got eyes for you, okay?”

  
Wow. Even if she didn’t need the reassurance, it still felt nice to hear it.

  
She nodded, “Okay.”

  
He nodded as well, “Good,” his gaze focused on her, “I wanna see some more drawings that you’ve done now.”

  
She smiled, “Okay, demanding much?” She got to her feet and walked over to the chest and opened it.

  
His eyes followed her, “I’m very dominant, you know.”

  
She smiled, “Trust me, I know.”

  
“I don’t know, you seem like you need some reminding.”

  
She turned back to him, holding a few papers and smiling. “I thought you wanted to look at my drawings.”

  
His gaze slightly darkened, “That’s not the only piece of art I want to see.”

  
Marinette blushed and sat back in front of him, “Whatever, demanding boy.”

  
He smirked as he picked up a drawing, “You like it.”

  
Marinette handed him two more papers, when her outstretched arm suddenly revealed something. He didn’t notice it at first, but she did. She immediately jerked her arm away and pulled her sleeve more over her wrist.

  
“You okay?” Chat Blanc asked, concern in his eyes.

  
She nodded, “Yeah, just thought I saw a spider or something.” She got up and walked over to her desk, her back to him so she could control her nerves.

  
He nodded, “Okay.” But before he turned his gaze back to the drawing, he picked up on her anxiety and looked at her back. He got up off the floor and walked up to her, “I can feel your anxiety from all the way over there, what’s going on?”

  
She turned and smiled at him, acting fake. “I’m fine, Chat, just a long day.”

  
He studied her for a moment, “You sure?”

  
She nodded, “Yeah,” she said, “I promise.”

  
He nodded and was about to turn back around when he noticed it, her sleeve had rolled up just enough and his heart stopped.

  
“Marinette?” He said, staring at her arm.

  
“Hmm?” she turned to him.

  
He glanced back up at her, then grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards him. He almost ripped the sleeve by yanking it up her arm so fast, revealing the thin cuts all along her arm.

  
“What is this?” He asked, his voice darkening.

  
She looked away, trying to hold back the sudden tears building up in her throat.

  
He shook her arm, trying to get her attention again. He gripped her wrist tighter. “Mari,” he said, his voice levelled and controlled, “What did you do?”

  
She looked back at him, unable to control the tears anymore. Her throat closed up as the sobs built up, threatening to suffocate her. She didn’t want him to know, what she did to herself. No one knew. But him finding out was even worse, because she was afraid how he’d react. Would he leave her? Does he not want someone that’s as broken as her? She was so afraid to lose him… again. But how does she explain that to someone that everyone says is heartless?

  
“Mari…” his voice was gentle this time, she wouldn’t look at him. “Mari, look at me.”

  
She glanced upwards and finally looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

  
His features were surprisingly gentle as he loosened his grip on her.

  
“Why?” he asked, his voice still gentle.

  
She shook her head, her voice broken as she forced out, “I-I can’t—”

  
He stepped closer and took her other wrist in his hand. He held both of them in front of her face, making her look at the ugly cuts she gave herself.

  
“Why?” he asked, his voice more demanding, but still gentle.

  
She shook her head and looked down, unable to escape him when he held her like this. She wanted to tell him, the reason why she did such horrible things to herself. Why she was so… broken. But she couldn’t, or else she might lose him, and that would be something she would never walk away from.

  
He squeezed her wrists, “Mari.”

  
She surrendered.

  
“It helps,” she said, finally raising her gaze to him.

  
He stared back, listening.

  
“It helps bury the pain I don’t want to deal with,” she said, another tear rolling down her cheek. She continued, “I have been through so much for almost the past decade, and, I never let it get to me, because it’s too painful to think about, and that night you saved me from those thugs—” her voice cracked. She could feel herself breaking. She sobbed, “It terrified me to think what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.” She sniffled, “And, I get nightmares,” she said, nodding, feeling like she was going crazy. “I get these nightmares that wake me up in the middle of the night screaming from anything, pain, betrayal, loneliness.” She shook her head, “This,” she shook her wrists at him, “This is how I bury the pain, this is how I cope, this—” she sobbed, “This is how I don’t die.”

  
She felt like she was burning, but not the good kind, that fiery, fierce feeling she gets when she’s all excited or riled up. No, this felt like the burning building she was in. Like she was crashing and burning and finally being buried alive from the ceiling that came down on her.

  
Buried alive.

  
“Mari,” he said, his voice as gentle as a feather. She didn’t know he could be this gentle.

  
“Mari, look at me.”

  
She did, looking up through her eyelashes at him, looking deeply into his eyes. The ones she once called icy, now seemed like the warmest place.

  
He took his hands from her wrists and cupped her face. “Promise me something,” he said, “Promise me, that next time, when you feel like burying your pain, call me, and I will do it for you.” He shook his head, “Never, and I mean, never, do that to yourself again,” he said, “Promise me that.”

  
She continued to stare at him. He was surprising her a lot today. “I promise,” she said. Her spine tingled and she felt like crying again, but this time from relief.

  
He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. She grasped onto his wrists, him still holding her face in his hands.

  
“I’m terrified or losing you.”

  
He leaned back and looked into her eyes, “You’re not going to lose me, okay? I can promise you that.” Then he leaned forward and did something he’s never done before. With the gentleness of a feather, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

  
Marinette leaned into the gentle gesture, savoring every moment of it. Even as much as leaning towards him when he pulled away.

  
He looked at her again, “I’ve got you, okay?”

  
She smiled at him, “Okay.”

  
He kissed her again and she smiled.

  
“Stay the night?” she asked.

  
She felt him smile against her forehead, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Also, get ready, we're nearing the end.


	10. Tell Me You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:  
> If you have not watched the episode Chat Blanc, i suggest you got watch it or refresh your brains, this chapter contains major spoilers!! (I do not own any scenes used it "Chat Blanc" episode)  
> ALSO remember the Flashback chapter?? Important scenes from that are in here to!  
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 9: Tell Me You Love Me

Marinette dreamed about warmth. She felt like she was lying down in the sky on the clouds, looking down at the beautiful city below her, the city that she saved. She felt a presence beside her, his arm was wrapped around her like a warm blanket, protecting her from any and all harm. She lifted her head and turned backwards, trying to see who it was.

  
Adrien Agreste opened his eyes and smiled at her, “Hey, Princess.”

  
Marinette flinched out of the dream. She opened her eyes and looked around her, noticing the shadows of the room and the moon light streaming in through the window above her. She moved her head towards the clock, noticing it was 2:17 am.

  
She was about to head back to sleep when a warm breeze hit the back of her neck. She ever so slightly turned her head around to see what was behind her.

  
Chat Blanc was sound asleep beside her, snoring quietly.

  
She smiled, noticing how his face muscles were completely relaxed as he slept. His mouth was slightly open, and it made her want to kiss him.

  
She would have, if it weren’t for her phone buzzing suddenly on her nightstand. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Chat Blanc. She grabbed her phone and stood in the center of the room with her back to her bed as she answered it.

  
“Hello?” she said.

  
“Hey girl, it’s Alya.”

  
Marinette glanced at the clock again, “Alya, hey, why are you calling me at two am?”

  
“Because Bunnix just arrived at my house,” she paused, but Marinette knew what she was going to say even before she said it. “She says it’s time.”

  
Marinette straightened and clenched her jaw. She knew that the plan was going to take effect soon, but she didn’t realize it was going to be this soon. Or at two in the morning.

  
She sighed, “Alright, I’ll meet you guys under the Eiffel Tower,” she said, “I have to do a few things first.”

  
“Okay, see you in a bit,” Alya said.

  
Marinette hung up on that, staring down at her phone. She felt nervous. Yes, she planned out this plan till there was no way it should go sideways, and her plans almost always work, but what if this is when her luck runs out? She’s been able to hold her own against Chat Blanc for years, barely surviving every time. She was terrified about it not working out.

  
Especially since this was the day she would find out Chat Noir’s identity.

  
She was never planning on finding out who he was all these years that they’ve been fighting, hoping that she could get away with just de-akumatizing him. But she knew that it was now time and it was the only way she knew how to save him.

  
And it starts with finding out who he really is.

  
So, Marinette dialed Chloe.

  
It rang only twice before the Mayor’s daughter finally answered.

  
“Whoever’s calling people at two am, needs a serious internal clock check,” she said.

  
Marinette smiled, “Hey Chloe, it’s Marinette.”

  
A pause.

  
“Oh! Hi Marinette, what do you need?” another pause, “At two in the morning?”

  
She chuckled, she honestly loved Chloe’s sarcasm. “Well, I need you to meet me under the Eiffel Tower,” she said, “It’s time.”

  
“Oh,” was what she said, “Oh okay, right now?”

  
“Right now.”

  
Chloe groaned on the other end of the phone and Marinette chuckled again. “Ugh, fine!” she said, “I guess superheroes don’t sleep.”

  
“Not really, now that I think about it,” she said. “I’ll see you in a little bit, oh and—” she hugged herself with one arm, “Make sure to bring the comb.”

  
She could feel Chloe smiling on the other end of the phone, “Never leave home without it.” The line went dead as she hung up.

  
Marinette put the phone back on her nightstand and then pulled on some clothes so she could head out, but she glanced at Chat Blanc again. He was still sound asleep and looking peaceful as he snored like a cat. She pressed her lips together and put her hand on the bed, staring at him.

  
“I know you can’t hear me but—” she paused, sighing quietly, “I’m about to go save you.”

  
He didn’t respond.

  
She gripped the bed tighter, feeling her emotions catching up with her. She glanced down at her feet and back up at him, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible as she continued on.

  
“I want you to know that, I never gave up on you,” she said, “Not once, as Marinette or Ladybug did I give up on you.” She paused, staring at his relaxed face. She took a shaky breath, “I know it might seem like everything is painful and everything is sad, but that’s not what I see when I see you.” She sobbed and slapped a hand on her face, hoping he didn’t wake up, and luckily, he didn’t. “What I see is someone I failed, someone who’s a lot stronger than me and someone who—” she stopped trying not to sob again. She swallowed, “Someone who loved me,” she shook her head, “And I ignored that.”

  
She looked down at her feet again, “I may have never given up on you,” she said, looking back up at him, “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t fail you… because I did.”

  
She watched him sleep soundly, not hearing a word she said.

  
“I love you.”

  
He didn’t move, and for some reason, she was glad he didn’t hear her.

  
She swallowed the sob that was building up in her throat then she backed away from the bed, furiously wiping away tears that had escaped her eyes.

  
Before she reached her door, something shiny between the floorboards caught her eye.

  
She furrowed her eyebrows and knelt down to the floor, seeing something glinting in the moonlight shining through her window. She realized what it was and carefully pulled up the loose floorboards, setting them down carefully as to not wake him up.

  
She gazed down at the dusty Miracle Box.

  
The last time she touched it was when she took out Chloe’s Miraculous to give to her, but the time before that, has been years. She stored the thing away so that the jewels would be safe and near her as she fought against him, but also not a temptation to ask for help. She knew when he turned that she couldn’t do this without a partner, but she still refused to give anyone a Miraculous. Even when everyone else told her that it was suicidal to go after someone with that much power by herself.

  
She needed a partner, but she couldn’t bare to give anyone else a Miraculous, because only one person could fit the job perfectly.

  
And it was the one person she didn’t save.

  
But looking down at the Miracle Box now, she realizes that if she wants to save her partner in crime, the only way she can is with help. So, she silently took it out and opened it, the Miraculous’ giving off a soft glow, having collected no dust over the years. She grabbed the fox and turtle Miraculous and shut it quickly and put it back under the floorboards, covering it.

  
She stood, grabbing her purse off her chair and headed back to her door, but she stopped. She looked back at Chat Blanc, who still slept silently in her bed.

  
She hesitated, not wanting to leave him. But if she didn’t, then she would never get him back. She hesitated one last time, before she knelt down and climbed down the stairs.

  
What she didn’t know, was that Chat Blanc opened his eyes when she shut the door, his mind blank for a long moment as he processed the information.

  
Then his blood boiled, and he knew the truth.

  
. . .

  
Ladybug practically flew over Paris she was going so fast. She could see the Eiffel Tower from where she was at and it wasn’t so far away, yet she couldn’t wait to get there.

  
When she finally did land just outside the Eiffel Tower, she saw Nino, Alya, Chloe and Bunnix standing and talking to themselves in the center of the Eiffel Tower when Ladybug finally arrived.

  
“Jeez,” said Alya as Ladybug approached, “That must’ve been your slowest time.”

  
Ladybug gave her a look, “Well thanks, I tried to get here as fast as I could.”

  
“Okay, ladies,” said Nino, smiling at them, “Let’s calm down.”

  
Ladybug grinned, “Watch yourself, Nino, this is the savior of Paris and your girlfriend you’re talking to.”

  
Alya raised an eyebrow at him and he backed off, but not without a smile.

  
“Anyway!” said Bunnix, “Everyone ready?”

  
“Hold on,” Ladybug said, reaching behind her, “I need to give you guys something.” She took out from behind her the turtle and the fox Miraculous’.

  
Alya’s and Nino’s eyes widened, “But, you said—”

  
Ladybug cut them off, “I know what I said,” she said, “And it’s true.” She sighed, “Only Chat Noir will be my partner, but right now, I was wrong about the second part.” She paused, “I can’t do this alone, and I need you guys to do this with me.” She outstretched her arms to them with the Miraculous’ in both hands, “Paris needs Rena Rouge and Carapace.”

  
For a long moment, they only stared at the jewels, but eventually reached out for them and put them on. Chloe took hers out as well and put it in her hair, soon all three Kwamis were floating around their wearer’s heads, excitedly dancing and singing.

  
“Oh my gosh I’m so excited!” said Trix.

  
“It’s been so long!” said Pollen.

  
“Long indeed,” said Wayz. He turned to Ladybug, “It’s good to see you again, Master.”

  
Ladybug cringed, “That title can only belong to the old master,” she said, “Ladybug or Marinette will do, thank you.”

  
He nodded, “Of course.”

  
She turned back to the group, “Well?” she smiled, “Transform already!”

  
They all looked at each other excitedly.

  
“Trix, let’s pounce!”

  
“Pollen, buzz on!”

  
“Wayz, shell on!”

  
Finally, the five superheroes newly transformed were ready.

  
“We’re ready, Bunnix,” said Ladybug, “And, thank you for doing this.”

  
She grinned at her, “No problem mini bug, anything for the future team leader!” she said, “Well, we should probably get a move on.” She opened a burrow and stepped aside, “You guys should go first.”

  
One by one, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Ladybug stepped through and Bunnix followed, shutting the burrow behind them.

  
Ladybug stepped into the familiar place, covering her eyes from the sudden intake of light. The white background had hundreds of little holes in its “walls” that showed different times and different realities.

  
“Everyone keep your heads down,” Ladybug said, “We’ve only come here for one reason and for one timeline, we can’t know anything about the future.”

  
“Ladybug’s right,” said Bunnix, “If you guys find out anything about the future, it could end up being catastrophic, so don’t look up.”

  
Everyone followed orders and continued looking at the white floor, trying to keep their eyes from watering from the brightness. After walking for about a minute more, Bunnix finally stopped them, and told them to look straight forward.

  
And they did, and everyone but Ladybug was surprised.

  
Rena Rouge gasped, “Is that—”

  
“Yeah,” Ladybug said, leaning down, “Yeah, that’s him.”

  
“He looks so young,” said Carapace.

  
“That’s because he is,” said Bunnix, stepping forward. “This is a different timeline. Years ago, Marinette made a mistake that caused Chat Noir to find out who she was,” she said. “And it triggered the event that only me and Marinette know about,” she paused, gazing at the scene, “Which was the first time Ladybug fought against Chat Blanc.”

  
“But,” Queen Bee said, looking confused. “If that’s the earth then, when Chat Blanc took it over, then how come earth doesn’t look like that now?”

  
Bunnix thought a moment, “Time is a strange thing,” she said. “During that time, that was supposed to happen, but I guess during this time, something else was supposed to happen.” She paused for a moment, “Sometimes the result could be worse, better or the same, lucky for us, the result was less impactful for everyone, but that also means that something else had to take a harder hit so the impact overall was less.” She paused again, looking hesitant, “I think that whoever Chat Noir is, he ended up taking the harder hit, which caused him to become Chat Blanc.”

  
“But, if Ladybug fixed the timeline all those years ago,” Carapace said, “How does it still exist in your burrow?”

  
Bunnix shrugged, “Like I said, time is a tricky thing. Sometimes I don’t understand it myself.” She looked back at the scene, “I think it still exists because there’s something in there that you need.”

  
Ladybug tore her gaze from the scene and looked back at them, “I know there is, it’s all part of the plan,” she said. She looked back at the scene, “I need to find out what caused Chat Noir to get akumatized during this timeline,” she said, “It has to be the same reason why he got akumatized before, and I believe that the answer is in this timeline.”

  
“You know if you find out why, you’re bound to find out who he is,” said Rena Rouge.

  
Ladybug nodded, “I know, that’s the plan.”

  
“Wait, hold up,” said Carapace, stepping forward. “What exactly is your plan again?”

  
Ladybug paused, then tilted her head forward. She stood up and turned to them, “I need to somehow trigger Chat Blanc again, something that will make him remember.”

  
“And doing that by…?” asked Queen Bee.

  
Ladybug sighed, “I don’t know,” she said, turning back to the burrow, “I’m hoping the answer is in the first time I fought him.” She reached forward and touched it. The scenes moved quickly in front of her, flashes of images as they went back in time, “So, let’s start from the beginning.”

  
She removed her hand perfectly on time, and it stopped right as younger Ladybug was signing the present on Adrien’s bed.

  
“Signed, Marinette,” she heard herself say, oh my God her voice was so much higher than she remembered.

  
She watched herself get off the bed quickly and run back to the window, and she also watched as Adrien stepped into his bedroom just as her younger self left.

  
“Ladybug?” he said.

  
Ladybug’s heart lurched in her chest as she watched the younger Adrien Agreste, the boy she’s had a crush on for forever, pick up the present she left for him. He unwrapped it and held up the beret that she gave to him which seems like ages ago.

  
“Why would Ladybug leave me a gift from Marinette?” he asked himself. “And with a heart embroidered on it?”

  
“Oh well, it’s obvious!” Plagg said, suddenly appearing from behind his back.

  
Everyone watching gasped. Ladybug stepped back from the still playing scene, her hands trembling.

  
“Because Marinette asked her to!” Plagg continued.

  
Adrien paused, looking down at the beret, “Or it’s because…” realization hitting his face, “Ladybug and Marinette, are the same person!”

  
Ladybug, in the burrow, watched with both astonishment and horror as the realization hit Adrien.

  
“Adrien was…” She started, “H-he was Chat Noir?” she walked forward and leaned close to the scene, still watching. “He realized I was Ladybug, because… he was Chat Noir.”

  
“Ladybug,” Bunnix said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s move to the next scene.”

  
In a daze, Ladybug nodded, pressing her hand against the scene and the images moved forward again.

  
“Stop there,” Bunnix said.

  
Ladybug removed her hand and the scene immediately started playing again, but this time it was showing something completely different.

  
It was raining, and the younger version of Marinette was standing under an umbrella outside the opening gates of the Agreste house. The door to the house opened, and Adrien and his bodyguard stood there.

  
He looked confused, “Marinette? Why won’t you come in? What’s wrong?”

  
She paused for a long moment, before forcing out with a broken voice, “Adrien…” she wouldn’t look at him, her face hidden under the umbrella. “I…” she finally looked up at him, “Forgive me we’re just… we’re just not right for each other…”

  
“What are you talking about?” Adrien said, his voice soothing. “Of course we are,” he said, “We love each other.”

  
“No!” she said, her voice cracking in the rain, and present Ladybug felt her own heart break as she watched herself do something, she never believed she would do. “I—don’t love you, anymore!” That’s when she took off running away from the house, the water on the ground picking up from her heels.

  
“No… Marinette!” Adrien called after her. He turned back to his bodyguard, “Please let me through, it can’t end like this! It can’t end at all, I love her!”

  
“Oh my God,” said Ladybug, she covered her mouth with her hand.

  
The scene shifted and Nathalie suddenly appeared on screen, holding a phone up to her ear. “Everything’s going according to plan, sir.”

  
The scene shifted again, to a dark room with an opening window like thing, and Hawkmoth’s voice sent chills down her spine as he started talking.

  
“I’ve never felt such utter despair,” he said. He held his hand out and a beautiful, white butterfly settled on his hand. He closed his other hand around it and purple magic surrounded it, and it suddenly turned into an akuma. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be my ultimate masterpiece!” he said, “Fly away, beautiful akuma, and evilize this broken heart!”

  
The team in the burrow watched as the butterfly flew through the open window and out over the streets of Paris.

  
The scene shifted again, and it was younger Marinette stepping into a subway staircase and sitting down, immediately starting to cry.

  
“I beg you,” Adrien said, tears streaming down his face and looking back at his bodyguard, “Please!”

  
The bodyguard always had a soft spot for Adrien, so he moved out of the way and Adrien ran out into the rain after younger Marinette.

  
Just as he ran down the steps of his house, he looked up and noticed the evil akuma flying straight and fast for Marinette.

  
Adrien’s eyes widened, “Marinette! Move!”

  
“Adrien?” Marinette looked back as Adrien started running full speed at her.

  
“Plagg!” he shouted, “Claws out!”

  
Suddenly it was no longer Adrien running to her, it was Chat Noir. The akuma was closing in on her and he jumped, shouting “Cataclysm!”

  
The black destruction magic surrounded his hand and he landed on his stomach right in front of Marinette, grabbing the evil butterfly in his hand and destroying it to ashes.

  
“Adrien?” Marinette said in surprise.

  
Chat Noir dropped the ashes from his fingers and gave her a gentle smile, “You were about to be akumatized, I didn’t have a choice, My Lady.”

  
“My Lady?” Marinette said, her voice already breaking. “But, how did you know? I-I thought our identities were supposed to remain a secret.” She suddenly dropped the umbrella, her eyes filling with tears and reached out for him.

  
He pulled her into him, holding her close. “Everything will be okay,” he said. “I promise.”

  
The scene shifted back to Nathalie again, still holding the phone.

  
“Nathalie?” Gabriel was on the other end of the phone. “Nathalie?”

  
Nathalie finally raised the phone to her ear, “It’s… Adrien, your son… he’s… he’s Chat Noir.”

  
Hawkmoth suddenly appeared on screen, dropping his staff to the floor. “Chat Noir… my own son…” he smiled evilly, sighing to himself, “The Miraculous will soon be mine!”

  
That’s when the scene faded and cut out to black.

  
Ladybug stepped away from the burrow hole, “I can’t watch anymore.” She turned away with her hands on her face and her legs trembling. “Adrien must’ve found out that his father was Hawkmoth… and that’s how he got akumatized.”

  
“It makes sense,” said Carapace, “I mean, Adrien being Chat Noir. He was never where he was supposed to be, he snuck out all the time and he always had a lame excuse for being late.”

  
“How does this help us?” asked Rena Rouge.

  
Ladybug turned to them, “This helps us because now we know why Adrien was akumatized before, so hopefully it was for the same reason this time.” She turned to Bunnix, “Take me back five years ago, the night it all happened, but in Adrien’s point of view.”

  
Bunnix nodded and walked to another burrow hole. She placed her hand on it and the images immediately flashed before their eyes, until it was dark.

  
Adrien shoot up in bed, the Adrien that was sixteen at the time, the Adrien that looked spooked and sweaty from a possible nightmare he had. Bunnix placed her hand on the burrow hole again and fast forwarded a little further.

  
This time, the image stopped on the scene when Adrien and Gabriel were separated by a couch in Adrien’s room, his son sitting and his father standing behind the couch, they stared at each other.

  
“Adrien, what I’m about to tell you is… secretive,” Gabriel said, “You can’t tell anyone.”

  
Adrien shrugged, “Of course.”

  
“And, you have to try and understand why I’m doing this.”

  
Adrien stood from the couch, looking at his father nervously, “Father, what did you do?”

  
There was a long, heavy silence that followed after that, and everyone in the burrow watched while holding their breath.

  
“I’m Hawkmoth,” Gabriel said.

  
Ladybug covered her mouth with her hands. Of course, everyone around the world already knew he was Hawkmoth, but he never confessed to it in the first place. So, hearing him say it, was a surprise, nonetheless.

  
Adrien looked like he might throw up, “W-What?”

  
His father only stared at his son with a look that said he was telling the truth.

  
“Y-You’re Hawkmoth?” he asked, “W-Why?”

  
“I’m doing it for you mother, Adrien,” Gabriel said.

  
“You think she’d want this?” He said, raising his hand, “You’d think she’d want her husband to turn into a monster and kill people, all for her?”

  
“I love her, Adrien,” said Gabriel, “You would do the same thing if your wife was dying!”

  
Adrien shook his head, tears now streaming down his face, “No, I wouldn’t.”

  
His father’s eyes darkened, “Now, how do you know that?”

  
Adrien, with a look of rage that no one’s seen before, walked around the couch to face his father. “Because I am a hero, your complete opposite,” he said. Then, he blurted out, “Plagg, claws out!”

  
Adrien changed into Chat Noir, and the look of horror, rage and betrayal was overwhelming on Gabriel’s face, as he watched his son turn into his enemy.

  
“You…” he said, his eyes darkened, and he pointed a finger at his son. “You have betrayed your mother.”

  
Chat Noir shook his head, his tears still spilling out of his eyes, “No, no you’re the one that’s betrayed her!” he shouted, his voice cracking.

  
All his friends wanted to do was reach through the burrow and hug him. Ladybug had to restrain her hand from reaching through and touching him.

  
He also pointed a finger at him, “You have become the very thing that she prayed you didn’t become, and you have been blinded by your hate and your sick version of love towards her that you have abandoned your son in the process!” he shouted back and stepped forward, screaming in his father’s face, “You are not the only person that has lost her! You are not the only person that loved her!” His face, tear streaked and red from rage, “You are the one that killed her!”

  
Gabriel suddenly swung his hand to Chat Noir and sent him flying into the piano and crashed into the wall behind him.

  
“I am the only person that can save her!” He shouted at his son, who was struggling to get off the ground. He shoved a hand out to Adrien, “Give me yours and Ladybug’s Miraculous and I can save her.”

  
Chat Noir finally got to his feet and glared darkly at his father, tears still running down his cheeks, but he was no longer sobbing. “Never,” he said, holding his arm. “I hate you.”

  
Gabriel suddenly looked shocked, swaying on his feet as his eyes softened, “Son…”

  
“I am not your son!” he said, turning away and jumping onto the windowsill, looking over the part of Paris he could see. Without looking at his father he said, “I stopped being your son when you became Hawkmoth.”

  
That’s when Chat Noir ran, ran away from the only home that never felt like home in the first place. The place that housed the man that has killed so many people. He climbed a skyscraper, so high up so no one could hear his screams.

  
But this time, someone did.

  
The team of superheroes watched as the purple butterfly flew up to Chat Noir without noticing it and it flew into his bell. His eyes turned blue when he looked up, then he was covered in purple transformation stuff, and he turned into Chat Blanc.

  
The scene shifted, though this was a little fuzzier than the previous scenes they saw. But they didn’t miss the way the blood dripped off his fingers or the limbs of three people splattered and thrown around the room of the Agreste household. They watched as he picked up the peacock Miraculous off what they assumed was Nathalie’s arm, and he stuffed it in his pocket. Finally, they watched as he made his way down to Hawkmoth’s lair, listened to his own mother wake up and as he made the place his new home.

  
Finally, Ladybug reached out to the burrow, “Adrien…” But when she touched it, the scene shifted again, and this time it was something they weren’t expecting.

  
Chat Blanc was holding his hands to his ears and he was on his knees with his face contorted in pain. He was screaming, “It’s too loud, it’s took loud, it’s too loud!”

  
Ladybug winced backwards onto her butt as Bunnix pressed her hand on the burrow, making the hole black again. She turned to the team of superheroes who all had wide eyes, “You weren’t supposed to see that,” she said.

  
“What the hell was that?” Ladybug said,

  
Bunnix straightened with a look on her face that said it wasn’t good, “The future.”

  
Ladybug forced out a breath, “The future?” she asked in disbelief. She stared at the black burrow, “What does it mean?”

  
Bunnix shook her head, “I can’t tell you.”

  
“You can’t just show us something like that and not tell us what it’s about!” said Rena Rouge, stepping forward, “We want to know what happens to our friend.”

  
“I didn’t show you it,” she said, her voice taking a tone of seriousness that they’ve never heard before. “Ladybug touched the burrow, and you saw the part of the future that you weren’t supposed to see.”

  
Ladybug stood to her feet, “You told me that I save him,” she said. “But you also said it’s more like he saves me, what does that mean?”

  
Bunnix hesitated, avoiding their eyes, “I… mini bug, I honestly wish I could tell you,” she said, “But I can’t mess with time, you have to find out on your own.”

  
Ladybug huffed and rubbed her hands against her face, walked away from the group. She took a shaky breath, feeling like she was going to cry, but she can’t right now. She knows the truth, she should be happy, she finally has a way to help him. But… she never expected the truth to be so sad…

  
She wrapped her arms around herself and took another shaky breath, feeling her eyes slowly start to form tears.

  
_Adrien…_

  
She furiously wiped away the falling tears and walked back to the group. “We need to make this plan happen, guys, you remember it?”

  
They all nodded at her.

  
Ladybug nodded back, “Good, then this is the hard part. Now, I have to somehow convince Chat Blanc that he has to trust me.”

  
“And if he doesn’t?” asked Queen Bee.

  
Ladybug rubbed her wrists nervously, “Well, we always have plan B.”

  
They nodded.

  
“Now that I know it’s Adrien,” said Queen Bee, “I don’t really like plan B.”

  
Ladybug nodded, “I never liked it in the first place, but remember, it’s only if plan A fails.” She smiled, her heart lifting a little bit with a slight ray of hope filling her body, “And my plans almost never fail.”

  
Queen Bee scoffed, “Emphasis on the almost.”

  
“It’s going to work,” said Carapace, “It has to. Or else… we lose Adrien.”

  
A chill filled the room.

  
“We’re not going to lose Adrien,” Ladybug said, reassuring them. “We’re not going to lose him a second time.” She said, not knowing the irony of her words, because she has no idea her plan was about to fail. “Our plan will work… I promise.”

  
It was a promise she couldn’t keep.

  
. . .

  
They returned back to Paris the exact moment they left, so it was like they never did leave. They all left each other, Bunnix heading back to her time, Nino and Alya heading back to her place, Chloe walked off to where her driver was waiting, and Marinette, as Ladybug, swung with her yo-yo back to her home.

  
Where Chat Blanc was waiting, wide awake.

  
Marinette entered her room, noticing the eerie feeling the moonlight still gave in her room. She climbed up and closed the door silently. Then she put her purse back on her chair and was about to change back into her pajamas when she noticed that the bed was empty.

  
She glanced up and noticed for the first time that Chat Blanc was not in the room with her. She looked out her window and looked to see if he was walking the streets nearby, or if he was jumping the roof tops. She climbed on her bed and pushed open the window above it.

  
He was standing with his hands resting on the railings and his head hanging down. He was breathing heavily.

  
Marinette climbed out of the window and approached him, “Chat…?”

  
He stilled, almost catching his breath, unmoving.

  
Marinette swallowed as she approached him, “Are you okay?”

  
Chat Blanc lifted his head, and without looking at her he said, “Peachy.”

  
She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at his back, “I know your lying,” she said, walking up to him and touching his shoulder, “Tell me the truth.”

  
He suddenly turned around and grabbed her wrist forcing her back against the wall, his forearm against the base of her neck, pinning her.

  
“Chat! What the hell are—” Marinette started.

  
“You’re really funny, Marinette, you know that?” he said, his pupils small and his expression blank. He looked crazy. “It’s really ironic how you demand the truth from me when you’ve been lying to me this whole time.”

  
She grabbed his arm and tried to force it away, but without her powers, she was powerless against him. “What the hell are you talking about, Chat?”

  
His eyes darkened and he leaned close to her face, “You’re her.”

  
Her heart fell.

  
“You’re Ladybug.”

  
She caught her breath, “How did you—”

  
“Find out?” he said, leaning back again. “You practically confessed to me this morning that you’re her,” he said, leaning close again. “I’m a cat, did you really think I didn’t hear you?”

  
Marinette shifted uncomfortably in his hold, “Chat, let me explain.”

  
His eyes narrowed, “You don’t need to, Princess, lying is an explanation enough.” That’s when he shoved her against the wall again and walked back to the railing, preparing to jump off when he stopped.

  
He took his hands off the railing and faced her again, his eyes narrowed again. “You love him.”

  
Marinette faltered, “W-What?”

  
Chat Blanc fully turned to her, his expression still blank, “Chat Noir, you love him.”

  
Marinette didn’t say anything, all she could do was stare.

  
“I should’ve known,” he said, looking up at the dark sky, “No one ever loved me anyway.”

  
“Chat,” she said, “That’s not true.”

  
He looked at her again, “Really?” He gave her a mocking look again, “Then tell me.”

  
She hesitated, “Tell you what?”

  
He walked up to her, this time placing a hand beside her head and looking down at her, “Tell me you love me.”

  
She hesitated, looking down, “Chat—”

  
“Tell me.”

  
She looked back up at him, “You’re scaring me.”

  
His eyes softened for a split second, then turned ice cold again. “You don’t.” he pushed himself off the wall, backing away, “You don’t,” he repeated. He shook his head, “And don’t give me that ‘Chat Noir and I are the same person’ shit, cause it’s not true.” He turned to the railing, “I’m leaving.”

  
“Chat,” Marinette pushed herself off the wall, “Chat, don’t go.”

  
“Then say it!” he shouted, turning back to her, his eyes dark, “Tell me you love me!”

  
She stopped, shaking her head and looking down, holding back sobs.

  
Chat Blanc shook his head, “Whatever,” he said. “I’m leaving.”

  
Marinette reached out and grabbed his arm, “Just stop for a second!” she said, tears streaming her face. “I know it’s you, Adrien.”

  
He stilled.

  
“I know it’s you, and I know that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone,” she said, sobbing, “B-But, you’re not okay, Adrien, you need help. Let me help you.” She sniffled and she felt his muscles tense up in her hand, “Please.”

  
He shook his head and turned back to her, “Don’t ever call me that again,” he said, his voice low and threatening, “Adrien Agreste is dead, and you of all people should know that.”

  
She shook her head, “I don’t believe that.”

  
“You should.”

  
“Adrien—”

  
“I said, don’t call me that!” He saw a flash of red and anger filled his thoughts.

  
When he saw clearly again, Marinette was on the ground of her balcony, holding her face in her hands and staring at him with wide eyes.

  
He realized what he had done, and his eyes widened, “I-I’m sorry, I…” His face hardened, “I need to go.”

  
“Chat…” she said, her voice gentle.

  
He stopped again, looking down.

  
“You promised,” she said. “You promised I wouldn’t lose you.”

  
He squeezed his eyes shut, “Well, I guess we both made promises we couldn’t keep.”

  
“Chat—”

  
“I need to go,” he said, his voice fragile as he said, “Expect a fight tomorrow, Ladybug.”

  
“Chat, please don’t leave me—”

  
But he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... on a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you hate me right now? XD  
> Next update coming soon ;)


	11. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Chapter 10: Remember

Marinette felt like everything was moving fast around her, while she was moving slower. She felt dizzy, and tired, like she could fall over any second. Well, lucky for her, she was lying down on Alya’s bed, staring up at the ceiling, feeling so exhausted but she absolutely could not close her eyes for fear of the cold blue ones that will stare back at her.

  
She turned over on her side, her limbs shaking and stared down at the dark floor. With the moonlight shining down on the floorboards of Alya’s room, it made her feel a heavy weight in her chest.

  
After Chat Blanc left earlier that morning, she stood on her balcony and stared up at the moon, asking it why this had to happen. Her mind was blank, and her arms were shaky as she lowered herself back into her room. Tikki had flown up and asked her if she was okay but she didn’t answer, she just remembered dialing Alya’s number and telling her to come pick her up.

  
Alya arrived and found Marinette on her knees in the center of her room, not making a sound. She wasn’t even crying. She felt numb. She brought her back to her apartment and told her to sleep.

  
That was an hour ago.

  
But Marinette couldn’t. If she tried, she would have to close her eyes, and she couldn’t bare to stare back into those cold eyes again. With the all too familiar look of betrayal that laughed in her face.

  
Marinette rolled back over and rested her arm over here eyes, trying to at least rest them.

  
But flashes of his face and words echoed in her mind and she snapped them open again, feeling her heart lurch painfully in her chest. What she was feeling, she couldn’t describe in words, but try to imagine losing everything you love in one day.

  
That’s what if felt like.

  
Marinette gave up on trying to sleep and sat up in the bed, looking at the closed door of Alya’s room. The light to the kitchen was on, and she could hear her friend’s voices talking quietly and see their figures moving around.

  
She removed the covers and got up from the bed, reaching for the door. When she opened it, she saw Nino, Alya and Chloe look at her from the kitchen.

  
“You should be sleeping,” Alya said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

  
Marinette shook her head and shut the door behind her, “I couldn’t.”

  
Alya crossed her arms, giving her a sympathetic look. “Listen, I know what just happened was hard but…” she sighed, “I hate to bring this up but, you’re fighting him today.” She shrugged, “Remember, this is not the typical fight you guys get into.”

  
Chloe scoffed, “Cause fighting your best friend to the death is typical.”

  
Alya ignored her and continued, “Chat Blanc has always let you walk away with your life,” she said. “Barely.” She walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders, “He’s out for blood, Marinette, your blood,” she shook her head, “That’s not a fight you’re going to walk away from.”

  
Marinette glared at her friend and slipped out of her grip, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” She walked over and leaned on the counter, her head down. “I know he wants to kill me.”  
Alya crossed her arms again, “It doesn’t seem like it.” Her eyes softened, “Marinette, you need to walk away from this fight, Paris needs you.”

  
Marinette suddenly exploded, looking at her friends with fire in her eyes. “Paris needs me, huh?” she said, her voice laced with venom. “What about what I need?” she said pointing to herself. She walked up to Alya, “For years, I have been fighting him, protecting this city so that he doesn’t take anymore lives then he already has!” She spread her arms, “When do I get what I want?!”

  
Alya shook her head, “You do not get to talk like that,” she said, her voice dark. “You are a superhero, the protector of this city. You don’t get what you want because what you want is for this city to be safe again.”

  
Marinette shook her head, looking away, “That is not what I want,” she said, looking her in the eyes, “I want my partner back.”

  
Alya shook her head, her eyes angry. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are Ladybug, savior of Paris,” she said, “That does not matter right now, for all we know he could be killing someone right now!”

  
“What do you want me to do?” Marinette shouted back at her, “Sleep all day until he strikes again? Drag myself around like a crying baby until he decides he wants to fight me?” she pointed an accusatory finger at her, lowering her voice. “The only way I can save this city is if I save my partner first.”

  
They stared at each other for a long time until Alya’s eyes finally softened. She looked down, her face looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, Marinette,” she said, “What you want matters to but…” she sighed and looked back up at her, “You can’t let your emotions get the better of you right now. Paris needs you at your prime.”

  
Marinette relaxed her shoulders and backed away, eyeing her best friend, “I’m sorry to, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” She looked down, shifting her weight, “I’m just—” she caught her breath as her throat tightened. She pressed her lips together and looked back up at her, “I’m just so tired of fighting him… I miss him so much.”

  
Alya’s eyes turned playful suddenly, “Oh my God,” she said.

  
Marinette looked at her questioningly, “What?”

  
She crossed her arms and smiled, “You love him.”

  
Marinette gave her a look, holding back a smile making its way to the surface, “I just found out Adrien is Chat Noir,” she said, “I’ve had a crush on the guy for years.”

  
“Yeah, but,” Alya said, smiling from ear to ear, “You finally fell for his alter ego as well.”

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”

  
All for of them laughed when Alya suddenly said, “Ladynoir confirmed!”

  
Despite what just went down, Marinette smiled with them. She was so thankful for having friends like these that can make her feel just a little alright, even when the most catastrophic stuff happens.

  
Pun not intended.

  
When they finally calmed down, Marinette leaned back on the counter, her mind a lot clearer than it had been before. “I should’ve told him,” she said.

  
Her friends all looked at each other.

  
“I should’ve told him,” she said again, “Then maybe this mess wouldn’t have happened.”

  
“Marinette,” Tikki said, floating up from the couch with all the other Kwamis. “You should be glad you didn’t, you would’ve been killed.”

  
Marinette shook her head, “He was so angry that I lied to him,” she covered her face with her hands, “I’m lucky he didn’t kill me on the spot.”

  
“The dudes been lied to his entire life,” Nino suddenly jumped in, his voice gentle, “I understand why he was angry. But I also understand why he didn’t kill you,” he said. “Adrien is still under all that hate and cold, and somehow, he recognized you as a safe place. Someone he knew he could trust.”

  
Marinette scoffed, “And yet, I still ended up lying to him.”

  
“To protect yourself,” Alya said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You kept it a secret that you were Ladybug for years from us and your family so that you could protect us.” She rubbed her back reassuringly, “This time you were protecting yourself.”

  
Marinette raised her head to them, “I kissed him,” she said, “He came back to me one night and brought me to the Eiffel Tower and I kissed him there,” she said, exasperated. “If I didn’t, he wouldn’t…” she faltered, “He wouldn’t believe that I didn’t…”

  
Alya’s hand stilled, “That you loved him.”

  
Marinette didn’t say anything but nodded, looking down shamefully.

  
Chloe sighed and leaned forward, “Marinette, I know nothing about love,” she said, her eyes soft, “But I do know Adrien, and I think he knew that you loved him, even when he didn’t know it was you.”

  
“He doesn’t believe it anymore cause I lied to him,” Marinette said.

  
“That was Chat Blanc, talking,” said Tikki, sitting on the counter in front of Marinette, “That wasn’t Adrien.”

  
Marinette stared at her Kwami for a second, before she finally looked down and sighed. “Okay,” she said.

  
The others looked at each other, while Alya asked, “Okay what?”

  
Marinette looked up at them, determination in her eyes, “Okay as in I’m going to put this behind me and fight for my city,” she looked at Alya, “And my partner.”

  
Alya smiled, “There’s the Marinette I know.” She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, both of them smiling.

  
Nino laughed, “See, you guys can’t stay angry at each other for long.”

  
“Shut up Nino!” they both said at the same time.

  
With the mood lifted, Marinette felt about a thousand times better, but it was short lived.

  
The floor suddenly shifted, the hanging lights swaying, things flew off the surfaces of counters and tables, the couch shifted. It felt like the entire building was shaking.

  
“What the hell is that?” cried Alya as she grabbed hold of the counter for balance.

  
Marinette struggled to hold her own as she positioned her feet to stay balanced, “I don’t know, earthquake?”

  
“I doubt it!” Tikki said, looking down from the window, “Come look!”

  
Marinette and the others carefully made their way over to the window as the building continued to move and sway. When they got to the window, they looked down and couldn’t believe what they saw.

  
Chat Blanc was far below at the base of the extremely tall apartment building, his figure just a small white form, but they could feel his anger from here. They watched as he called upon a white Cataclysm and pressed his hand against the tower again.

  
The entire building shook violently.

  
“Shit!” Marinette cried, almost falling over. She glanced back down at him, “Okay, guys, there has to be hundreds of people in this building,” she said, gripping the counter top, “If I can get him away from the building and distract him, he’ll stop destroying it, but it’ll still be unstable.” She looked at them with a hard look in her eyes, “I need you guys to get everyone out.”

  
“What about you?” Alya said, struggling to keep her balance, “You’re going to fight him alone?”

  
Marinette nodded, “He only wants me, so he can have me,” she looked down at him again, “He’s calling me out.”

  
“Marinette,” Chloe said, real concern in her eyes, “I know we’ve never really gotten along but don’t do this alone,” she said, her face soft, “He’ll kill you.”

  
Marinette hesitated, she knew the risks, she knew he could kill her, but… She shook her head, “The most important thing is that you guys get everyone out.” The building shook again, more violently this time, “No more talk, we’ve gotta go!” She turned to Tikki, “Tikki, spots on!”

  
Even before she was transformed, she charged the window and crashed through it, glass shattering around her. By the time she was free falling, she was now Ladybug and ready to fight with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She twisted in the air, so she was looking up at the top of the skyscraper apartment building. She brought out her yo-yo and threw it upwards. It attached to something at the top and she suddenly was arching her fall. She was nearing the ground when she pulled up, making the fall completely arched.

  
She was coming up behind him and he didn’t see her until it was too late.

  
“Hey! Chat Blanc!”

  
He turned just in time as her feet crashed into his chest. She hit him so hard that he went flying through the glass doors of the building, rolling and stopping when he hit the front desk.

  
Ladybug landed on her feet; her arms raised. “You don’t have to do this!” she yelled over the loud groan of the building, “Let me help you!”

  
Chat Blanc rose to his feet, his nose bleeding. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand looked down at it, smirking.

  
“Nice hit, Mari,” he said.

  
She flinched at the nickname, “Don’t call me that.”

  
He smiled darkly at her, “Why not?” he climbed slowly out of the shattered door, the glass crunching under his feet. “It’s your name isn’t it?”

  
She repositioned her stance against him, her arms still raised, “It’s not too late,” she said, looking him in the eyes, “I can still help you.”

  
He approached her until he was only a few yards away, “No thanks,” he said, raising his hand and forming a white cataclysm in his hand. “I’m good as is.”

  
He slammed his hand into the ground, making it crack and making Ladybug stumble away from the cracked ground.

  
A fist hit her hard in the face and sent her flying backwards into a car, crushing the exterior and metal. She groaned and looked up in time to see him running at her.

  
She moved just in time as he crushed his fist right were her head used to be. She grabbed his wrist and ducked under his arm, pinning his arm behind his back, then she used her foot to push his body against the crushed car.

  
“Chat Blanc, please!” she strained, struggling to hold him down as he moved viciously in her grip.

  
Chat Blanc suddenly twisted his arm and came back up, punching her hard in the gut.

  
She stumbled away, coughing and struggling to breath.

  
He walked up to her as she walked backwards, “Please what?” he asked, his voice loud, “Please listen to you? Please let me help you?” He reached out grabbed her by the collar, pulling her close with fire inside his eyes. “You can’t help me, no one can!”

  
Ladybug suddenly grabbed his wrist and swung her leg up, wrapping her legs around his neck and chest and they both fell to the ground, Ladybug pulling his arm tight.

  
“I can help you!” she said, breathing hard. “I can save you! Just let me de-akumatize you!”

  
His wrist broke from her hold and he was suddenly straddling her hips with his hands around her neck, choking her.

  
“Stop trying!” he yelled in her face, “No one can save me! Especially with what I’m about to do to you.”

  
Ladybug, struggling to suck air into her lungs, forced out, “Chat…” she choked, “Chat… you’re hurting me.”

  
He suddenly looked worried and his grip loosened. That gave Ladybug the chance to shove his face away with her palm and wrap her legs around his waist. She rolled them and now she was the one on top of him. She reached for her yo-yo, but Chat Blanc grabbed her wrists again and used his lower body to force her upwards and over his head, and he used his hands to slam her into the ground above him.

  
The impact knocked the air out of her, and she tried to curl in on herself, but Chat Blanc grabbed her by the throat again and lifted her up, so they were standing again.

  
“Don’t mess with me, little lady,” he said, his eyes filled with hate and insanity. “I’m more dangerous than you think.” He forced her against the car again and leaned close, “I’m going to kill you, then everyone you love.”

  
She shook her head, struggling to breath, “This isn’t you, Chat, please—” he tightened his grip on her throat, cutting her off.

  
“You’re right,” he said, “That’s not me… after I beat you nearly to death I’m going to make you watch as I painfully and slowly kill the people you love,” he smiled darkly at her, “How about that?”

  
Anger boiled inside Ladybug like never before, “You’re not going to touch them.”

  
She reached out and grabbed his neck with one hand, then used her leg to knock his feet out from under him, making him slam into the ground.

  
Ladybug pressed her knee into his chest, a hand still on his neck, “You are not going to touch them,” she said again, “I know you’re still in there, Adrien, you need to wake up!”

  
He yelled in anguish and over came her strength, slamming his fist so hard into her chest she went flying over the car and several yards away before she hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

  
She hit the ground, the air knocked out of her again as she struggled to breath, the suffocation almost unbearable. When she finally did fill her lungs with the night air, the car she was slammed into multiple times, got shoved out of the way by Chat Blanc. He stood there, panting and looking pissed. He walked towards her slowly, each step giving Ladybug increasing anxiety.

  
She forced herself off the ground just as Chat Blanc took her collar again, bringing her face close to his. “I said…” his eyes darker than night, “Don’t mess with me.”

  
His claws suddenly sank deep into her skin and cut across her left side. She cried out in pain as the wound immediately started bleeding. That’s when he punched her in the gut, making her hunch over then slammed his fist into her face, sending her flying yet again.

  
She slammed into the ground only a few feet from him, curling in on herself as she gripped her throbbing side, oozing with blood.

  
She looked back up at him and immediately got up as he approached, bringing out her yo-yo and throwing it behind him.

  
He glanced at it and smiled back at her, “You missed.”

  
She shook her head, “Did I?”

  
He didn’t have time to process it because Ladybug suddenly yanked her string back, bringing the car straight for them both. The car slammed into Chat Blanc’s back and Ladybug jumped onto her back as she watched Chat Blanc’s body and the car miss her by a hair and fly over her.

  
The car landed several yards away from her, with Chat Blanc under it.

  
She retracted her yo-yo and threw it to a nearby building just as Chat Blanc shoved the car off him, his face bent in anger.

  
She yanked her yo-yo and it pulled herself upwards, just missing Chat Blanc’s claws as he jumped after her. She pulled herself up and over the building, jumping and swinging from building to building, Chat Blanc hot on her tail.

  
Her side stung as she had to use her muscles to stretch and pull herself so she could run from him. She could feel the blood dripping down her side and the skin stretching apart and gushing out blood.

  
“Cataclysm!” she heard him say.

  
She barely had enough time to move before the Cataclysm struck her right side, luckily, she was about to jump to the next building, so it only grazed her, but that didn’t stop her from crying out and stumbling. She suddenly lost her balance at the edge of the building she was on and fell over the side. She landed on her back on top of a car, crunching and shattering the glass. She blacked out for a second. When she finally opened her eyes again, Chat Blanc was falling feet first towards her.

  
She desperately crawled out of the way, falling off the side of the car in the street. Chat Blanc landed hard on his feet, smashing the car even more where she just was.

  
He looked at her as she rose to her feet. “I’ve gotta hand it to you,” he said, jumping off the car and walking towards her, “You’re tougher than I thought.”

  
He swung a fist at her, and she dodged, pushing his wrist away with the palm of her hand. She blocked another swing from his other hand and grabbed his wrist, moving her back against him. She slammed her elbow into his stomach and his face. Then shouting from both pain and effort as she swung his entire body over her, then slamming him into the ground.

  
The air got knocked out of him. As he struggled to breath, Ladybug pressed her foot into his chest while pulling his arm away from his body.

  
He cried out in pain.

  
Panting, Ladybug said, “We can stop right now,” she said, catching her breath. “Please, Chat, let me help you.”

  
Without answering, he used one of his legs to trip her and she fell on her back. He went to punch her again, but she rolled out of the way.

  
She got to her feet and ducked down just as he swung a leg at her. Ladybug brought out her yo-yo again and started spinning it. Suddenly she threw it at him, intending to wrap it around his torso, but he easily caught it.

  
Ladybug didn’t have time to breath when he grabbed the string with both hands, brought it back once, then swung her and the yo-yo against a nearby building, were she crashed through the bricks and found herself lying on the floor of an apartment building.

  
She groaned and rested a hand on her stomach, feeling the warm blood soak her fingers.

  
Chat Blanc jumped up and stood over her, his feet on either side of her hips, but he wasn’t looking at her.

  
Ladybug twisted her head upwards to see a family huddled in the corner of the apartment, looking absolutely terrified.

  
“Well,” he said, finally looking down at her, “How convenient.” He started walking towards the family, who started screaming as he got closer.

  
Ladybug’s blood boiled, “NO!” she shouted, and suddenly stood up so fast, grabbed his tail, then threw him hard out of the broken apartment building. He landed on the bridge that was across the street, about a hundred yards away.

  
Ladybug nearly crumbled right there, and she collapsed against the broken wall, closing her eyes as she held her sides, both throbbing in pain. She groaned in agony and almost fell over, but she gripped the wall with a bloody hand.

  
She heard a sniffle and turned around to see the family still huddled in the corner.

  
“Go!” Ladybug said, “Get everyone out of this building now!”

  
They didn’t argue as they gathered each other up and ran out the door. A little boy, maybe around ten or eleven, stopped outside the door, looking at Ladybug with wide eyes.

  
It took everything in her to smile at him with the amount of pain she was in. “I’ll be alright kid, now go be with your family, and be safe.”

  
He hesitated.

  
“Go!” she shouted, and he flinched, then ran down the hallway after his family.

  
Ladybug took a second to breath and hold her side again. She looked around the room and saw a first aid kit sitting on the coffee table. She stumbled towards it and opened it, fumbling with the supplies inside because her hands were shaking, and her vision was blurry.

  
She shook her head, trying to get out of the daze and finally grasped a huge wad of wrap. She unraveled it and wrapped it around her torso, whimpering as she pulled it tight against her bleeding wound. Yeah, she’s definitely going to need stitches.

  
She stumbled back to the broken wall, already feeling the blood soaking through the wrap. She clutched the wall and looked out towards the bridge. She saw Chat Blanc standing in the middle of it with his arms raised, shouting like a crazed man.

  
She straightened then jumped out of the hole in the wall and landed not so easily on her feet. She stumbled and crashed against the side of a car, holding her side and gritting her teeth in pain.

  
“Ah, shit,” she said, biting her lip, trying not to cry out.

  
She pushed herself off the car and steeled herself before she ignored the pain, and ran across the street to the bridge, where Chat Blanc was still shouting.

  
“Where are you little bug?” He shouted, his back to her.

  
As soon as she was in ear shot and, on the bridge, she shouted back, “Right here!”

  
He turned to her and grinned evilly, “Are you okay, my lady?” he asked, his eyes dark, “You don’t look so good.”

  
It was true. With the sun slowly rising over the horizon and casting a beautiful, pink and orange glow, you could see Ladybug better. Her face was pale from all the blood she lost and her wounds on her sides were easier to see. Her bleeding wound was still gushing and dripping blood from the wrap, the wrap was so red it practically matched her costume. Her other side, the side that was grazed from the Cataclysm, was blackened and scorched, and it stung like a hot piece of metal was being pressed into her skin.

  
But, nonetheless, she still stood her ground. She was the only thing standing between Chat Blanc and the city she loved so much, and she wasn’t about to fall down and die.

  
Yet.

  
She raised her fists and stood in a fighting stance, “Chat—” she stopped, then thought a moment, considering an idea. Screwing it, she called out, “Adrien!”

  
He stilled and narrowed his eyes, “I said don’t call me that.”

  
“It was your name,” she said, gritting her teeth through the pain. “Your name, was Adrien Agreste, son of billion-dollar fashion designer, Gabriel and Emilie Agreste,” she paused, “Your parents.”

  
His face bent in anger as he suddenly charged her, “Stop it!”

  
She barely blocked his arms with hers and grabbed his shoulders, then pulling herself up and slamming her feet against his chest, sending him flying several yards away. She landed hard on her back and cried out, grabbing her stomach.

  
“Your father,” she shouted, struggling to her feet. “Was also known as Hawkmoth,” she panted and almost fell again but she caught herself and pushed herself back up. “He was the killer… not you!”

  
Chat Blanc, with more pain in his eyes now then anger, got to his feet and charged her again, “Shut up! I don’t want to hear this!”

  
She reached out and grabbed his biceps, then rolled back on her back, using her foot to push against his chest and sent him flying over her again.

  
She quickly got to her feet and watched him as he struggled standing up this time. He looked confused more then angry or in pain.

  
“Your best friend is Nino Lahiffe,” she shouted at him. “You meet him the very first day you arrived at your school, Françoise Dupont High School.” She said, “You were trying to peel off gum from a girl’s seat after Chloe put it there because she was angry at a girl.” She paused, “The girl’s name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said.

  
“AHHHH!” he screamed, clutching his head in agony.

  
“Marinette was the girl you held an umbrella for when it was raining! She was one of the first people you made friends with!” she paused, “You were so kind to her…” she trialed off, “So kind that she fell in love with you!”

  
She walked up to him and crouched right in front of him as he shook violently. “I fell in love with Adrien Agreste,” she said, her voice steady, “Now, bring him back to me.”

  
“AHHH!” he screamed again, “What are you doing to me?!”

  
She reached forward and grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers. “Helping you remember who you are.”

  
Suddenly he shoved her hard, so hard that she landed fifty yards away. She rolled to a stop and looked back up at Chat Blanc, who was clutching his head and screaming.

  
“Remember who you are!” She shouted at him, still on the ground, “Remember who you are, Adrien!”

  
He screamed again, this time forming a Cataclysm in his hand and slamming it on the ground. The bridge immediately groaned and shifted, forming cracks that stretched from his hand and all along the entire bridge.

  
Ladybug stood as the bridge shifted again, throwing her off balance. She spread her legs and locked her knees, trying her best to hold herself up.

  
She looked up at Chat Blanc, who was holding his hands against his ears, shaking so bad she could see him shaking from where she stood.

  
“Adrien!” she shouted at him, feeling her nerves rising about the now crumbling bridge. “Adrien, stop!”

  
“Adrien is dead!” he shouted back, “Wait! No, he’s not, he’s locked inside, he’s dead!” he paused, then screamed again, “Stop calling me Adrien, he’s dead!”

  
Ladybug stumbled as the bridge shifted again under her feet. “Fine! Chat Blanc!” she shouted over the noise, “Chat, you’re destroying the bridge!”

  
“You think I don’t know that!” He shouted again, “I hope you die with it, NO!” he twisted his face in pain, “NO! Ladybug, you have to get out of here!”

  
“I’m not leaving, Chat!” she yelled.

  
He fell forward and slammed his fists against the bridge, letting loose a bloodcurdling scream.

  
Ladybug’s heart broke. All she wanted to do was run and hold him, hold him until he calmed down… until he changed back.

  
“Chat!” She yelled, “Chat, I know it hurts, but you have to fight it!” Her voice cracked as she watched him continue to shake. “Don’t let this take the last thing you have!” She shouted, “Yourself!”

  
The bridge suddenly groaned underneath them and another crack appeared between her feet. She entire bridge shifted sideways and threw Ladybug off her feet and she fell forward on all fours. She looked back up at Chat Blanc, his head was down, and his entire body shook from the strain.

  
He suddenly straightened up and covered his ears with his hands, “Ladybug!” he screamed, “It’s too loud, it’s too loud, it’s too loud!” he cried out.

  
Ladybug looked back up at him, his eyes shut tight and his face contorted with pain. She attempted to stand and walk to him, but as soon as she tried the bridge shook and knocked her over again.

  
“Chat!” she called, more out of fear for herself this time.

  
At the sound of his name and the fear in her voice, he looked up at her, his cold blue eyes locking onto her warm, sky blue stare.

  
“Chat!” she called to him, “You need to remember!” She reached under her collar, and somehow grasped the necklace she made from the rose that he gave to her just a few days before. “Remember, you are Chat Noir!”

  
She threw it at him, and it landed right in front of his hunched body. He only stared at it.

  
“Remember you are Adrien Agreste!”

  
It felt like an eternity, but Chat Blanc finally reached out and took it. He held it in his palm, staring down at it and saying nothing.

  
His head snapped back up and his eyes met hers, only this time, they were no longer blue.

  
They were green.

  
“Ladybug?” he called quietly.

  
She somehow heard him over the crumbling of the bridge and smiled, tears filling her eyes. But, before she could even begin to feel relieved, the bridge groaned a final time.

  
“Chat!” she shouted, feeling weightless.

  
“Ladybug!” he called back, getting up and running to her.

  
But it was already too late. The bridge crumbled beneath her and she started falling to the dangerous waters below, pieces of hard concrete falling with her.

  
She couldn’t even get out a scream before she hit the water, the impact knocking the air out of her. The water stung her eyes as she stared up at the surface, realizing she wasn’t breathing. Her body ached and hurt everywhere, the water around her filling with blood from her wound. Her lungs screamed for her to breath, to suck in the delicious morning air. But she only sank deeper and deeper, the light slowly fading.

  
She no longer felt like fighting, she was too tired. It would be easier to just drown.

  
Her eyelids got heavy and they started to close. As she slowly lost consciousness, she saw a large splash from the surface above her and something black swimming fast towards her.

  
She blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter will be posted tomorrow!! All good things must come to an end ;)


	12. Gently Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys final chapter, i hope you guys like it!

Chapter 11: Gently Calling

Ladybug knew only cold and pain. Her body ached in ways she never thought possible. Her mind begged her to let go, to let go of everything, to give up, but her heart fought back, begging her to stay, begging her to fight. Her mind and heart fought endlessly for her fate, but her heart won in the end.

  
So, Ladybug suddenly lurched forward, water choking her terribly and blocking her air way. She leaned to the side, coughing up the water in her lungs, it dripping from her mouth. She retched until there was nothing left for her to vomit out of her, until all the water was pushed out of her lungs.

  
She breathed and looked up, squinting at a ray of sunlight shining down at her eyes. She moved from the sun’s bright beam and a continued to stare upwards. She was in a dome like building, the ceiling made of rusty metal that was falling apart at the seams.

  
She grabbed hold of a railing next to her and groaned as she pulled herself up. When she was upright, she suddenly winced and remembered she had huge claw marks in her skin, along with a scorched side from a Cataclysm.

  
She wrapped her arms around herself and carefully walked forward. She looked ahead of her and noticed a circular part of the room filled with mostly dried dirt and dead flowers. She stepped onto the dirt and saw an open, see-through casket in the center of the circular platform.

  
She curiously stepped toward it and placed her hand on it, furrowing her eyebrows at the familiarity.

  
Then she realized with a gasp, “This is Hawkmoth’s old lair.”

  
She looked around and noticed the huge, broken window in front of her, the rising sun streaming through it.

  
She looked down at the casket, “Why am I in Hawkmoth’s old lair?”

  
Someone mumbled from behind her and she spun around, ready to fight whoever was there.

  
A hunched over figure was sitting in the shadows, his back to her and shaking violently. She hesitantly crept forward, her arms raised, “H-Hello?”

  
The figure stilled.

  
“Who are you?” she asked, still creeping forward.

  
The figure slowly turned around to face her, and Ladybug stopped dead in her tracks, staring.

  
“Chat Noir?”

  
He was shivering, like he was cold and hugging his knees to his chest, but he raised his eyes and blue met green for the first time in many, long years.

  
“Ladybug?” he asked, his voice broken. Then his eyes turned teary and he started crying and sobbing.

  
Ladybug rushed forward to him, falling to her knees right beside him.

  
“Hey,” she said, wiping a tear away from his cheek. “Hey, it’s okay.”

  
“Ladybug,” he said, his voice strangled. He stared at the floor in front of him, his face streaking tears now. “Ladybug, H-He’s still here,” he paused and met her eyes, “He’s still in me.” Then, his green eyes flashed blue for a second, then disappeared. He stared back the floor, rocking back and forth, still crying.

  
Ladybug reached up and wiped another tear from his cheek, “Chat,” she said, cupping his face so that he stared back at her. “Chat, you need to let it go, okay?” She stroked his cheeks with her thumb, “You need to push him out.”

  
Chat Noir sobbed, then grasped her wrists, shaking while he met her eyes again. “W-Will you h-help me?”

  
Ladybug smiled gently, “Yes of course, Chat,” she said, “C’mere.” She sat back and pulled him into her, hugging his head against her chest and closing her eyes, felling him tense up in her arms.

  
“Push him out, Chat,” she said, holding onto him tightly. “Do not let him in, you hear me?”

  
He suddenly reached up and grasped onto her bicep, gripping it tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

  
“I can’t do this on my own,” he said, his voice strangled and broken.

  
Ladybug’s heart broke as she rocked him and shook her head, “You’re not alone. You’ve got me, Chat. Now, fight.” She urged him to fight, to fight the demon inside him that dared make him feel this way, to push him out finally, so that he could be free at last.

  
He whimpered against her, still crying and gripping her arm like a vice grip.

  
She continued to rock him slowly, “I’m here… let it go, okay? I’ve got you… I’ve got you.”

  
And when Chat Blanc finally died, the whole city felt it. The feeling after being underwater for so long and then finally, breaking the surface to take a long, relieved breath of fresh air.

  
Ladybug watched as the last and final akuma flew out of Chat Noir’s bell and into the air. Before she could even bring out her yo-yo to deakumatize it, the butterfly flew into a ray of sunlight and crumbled to dust. She watched as the ashes slowly fell to the ground and disappeared.

  
She smiled, “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

  
She looked back down at Chat Noir, who laid limply in her arms, unmoving.

  
She stared down at him curiously, “Chat?” she asked.

  
He didn’t answer.

  
She tilted her head so that she could look at his face better. “Chat?” she asked again, “Can you hear me?”

  
He didn’t move.

  
The realization hit Ladybug like a bucket of ice water.

  
“Oh my God,” she said, gently pushed him off her and lying him on his back. She leaned over him and cradled his head in her hands, staring at his closed eyelids.

  
“Chat,” she said, swallowing her rising anxiety and hoping that her suspicions were not true. “Chat. Wake up,” she demanded.

  
He still didn’t answer.

  
She moved her leg, so she was straddling his hips. She crept closer and brushed his hair out of his face, willing and begging him to open his eyes.

  
“Chat Noir,” she said, lightly shaking his head. “Adrien, you have to wake up.”

  
He still didn’t move.

  
“Adrien!” she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

  
Still… nothing.

  
Her breathing stilled as she stared down at his unmoving face, so cold and pale and lifeless. Chat Noir’s face should not look this cold, so full of coldness and not filled with the light that shone brighter than any sun or star. His soul was the sweetest thing she ever got to taste; the brightest one she’s seen that’s come from such a dark background. Chat Noir’s—no, Adrien Agreste’s face should not look like that.

  
But it did.

  
Ladybug felt something breaking inside her, like a bone that is about to be broken.

  
“Chat?” she called one last time, still daring to hope, hoping he would open his eyes.

  
But when he still didn’t answer that thing inside her broke and so did, she. Her tears fell silently onto his suit, splashing off his shiny black leather suit and rolling down his sides to the dirt.

  
She shook her head, “no, no, no, NO!” she suddenly shouted, straightening up and looking at the ceiling, anger boiling in her blood like never before and her limbs trembled beneath her.  
“You said I would save him!’ She shouted at the empty room. “You said I would save him! Why would you lie to me?!”

  
She listened to her voice echo back at her, reminding her endlessly that she had failed to save her prince.

  
When she looked down at his body beneath her, all anger suddenly washed out of her and was replaced by utter brokenness.

  
She let loose a horrible, broken sob as tears continued to stream down her face. Her tears landed on his cheeks, rolling down the sides of his face and dripping onto the ground. She leaned back down and cradled his dead weight head in her hands, his face pale and blank.

  
Even though she knew he was gone, she begged for him to come back. To come back to this God-awful world, to the world that’s betrayed him over and over again. To the world where he had to forever live with the knowledge, that he has killed so many people. Despite all of this, she begged for him to come back.

  
But then, a realization hit her, and it was so terribly painful that she choked on her next sob.

  
What if this is what Bunnix meant by saving him?

  
She stared down at his face, so calm and at peace. So, without worry and hate… without anything. She had to admit, it sounded kind of nice, to leave the world forever, not having to worry about anything ever again.

  
She stilled completely.

  
What if this is how she saved him?

  
She shook her head and broke down in tears again, pressing her forehead to his and continuing to cry as everything she knew fell apart.

  
She was utterly torn. All she wanted was to have him back, to hold him tight in her arms and kiss him senseless. But… she never wanted him to feel that kind of pain again… it made it sound like death was better then spending the rest of his life in this world.

  
Without her.

  
And without him.

  
She couldn’t do this on her own. She barely survived five years without him, how was she supposed to do this on her own for the rest of her life?

  
She just… couldn’t.

  
She needed him. She needed him to come back.

  
Which is why, she was selfish as she squeezed her eyes shut, pressing more tears out, and made the hardest speech she’s ever said.

  
“Adrien…” she said, forcing out the name. She dared not to open her eyes, because if she did, she would not be able to say that things she needed to say.

  
“Or Chat, I don’t care anymore,” she said, swallowing saliva down her tight throat. “I just… just…” she trailed off, trying to find the right words.

  
She gave up on trying to find the right words and just said what she needed to say.

  
“Just… just come back!” she yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls. “I-I’m sorry!” she said, sobbing again. “I’m sorry for always rejecting you, for never listening or taking you seriously, I’m just…” she trailed off, her sobs breaking inside her chest like cracks of thunder. Her voice was gentler as she said, “I’m sorry.”

  
She shook her head, still pressed against his forehead. She took a few moments to calm her ragged breathing, as best she could when she was sobbing.

  
When she felt brave enough, she leaned back and opened her eyes, staring down at his expressionless face.

  
He looked so peaceful, almost like he was having a pleasant dream rather than… than…

  
She shook her head another wave of tears building up. She sobbed once before she leaned down and pressed her forehead to his chest, listening to a nonexistent heartbeat.

  
She sucked in a long breath, before continuing.

  
“I’m sorry,” she said, the words coming to her easier now, even though it was hard to accept the meaning behind them.

  
“I’m sorry I failed you,” she said. She almost felt like she was talking to him, so she pretended she was. “And don’t give me that ‘you never failed me’ crap because it’s not true.” She swallowed, her voice breaking as she said, “Because I did.” She shook her head, “I promised that I would save you and now you’re… you’re…” she stopped, unable to say the last word. “It’s my fault.”

  
She looked back up at him, almost expecting him to suddenly open his eyes and yell, “ _Gotchya Bugaboo! I would never leave you!”_

  
She even smiled. She could only wish.

  
“Funny, isn’t it?” she said, staring down at his face. “This crazy love square we got ourselves into, it’s almost pathetic how oblivious we were.” Her small smile faded into a deep frown, turning her blood cold. “But now that we know… I guess it’s too late.”

  
She willed him to speak… but he didn’t.

  
She sobbed again, covering her mouth with one of her hands and watching as more tears fell on his suit and cheeks.

  
“I just—” she sobbed, her voice broken and making it hard to speak from all the crying. “I just… never got t-to tell you.”

  
She stared down at him.

  
“Adrien,” she said, her heart and voice broken alike. “I love you.”

  
She paused.

  
“And I will love you infinitely.”

  
He didn’t respond.

  
And that’s when Ladybug finally accepted that her Kitty was gone. Because, she knew how much he would jump at the opportunity to tell her the same three words back.

  
She was just sad he never got to hear it from her while he was alive.

  
And so, Ladybug dropped her head to his chest and let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Not because Paris lost a great superhero, not because the world lost a beautiful soul and not because of the way she now felt about him. But, only because he deserved to be mourned one last time.

  
Before she would give up her heart and store it away, never to see the light of day again.

  
After this, she would shove away any pain and feelings so deep in her heart that she would forget about them, she would forget what it felt like to feel. Because, in all honestly, she never wanted to feel like this ever again.

  
All she knew and felt was a broken heart that she never intended on fixing. A broken heart that only one pair of gentle and soft hands could mend. And that one pair of hands, lay limp at his sides, she knew would never move again.

  
What she didn’t know, was that there was a small patch of red roses just outside the broken window. The breeze up there was strong, so when it finally hit the patch of roses, several red petals were torn from their buds.

  
The breeze carried them up, higher and higher, twirling in the gentle breeze just outside the window. As the petals danced in the sunlight, laughing happily and swinging around each other, they noticed a girl in red crying over a man in black through the window.

  
The roses didn’t like that, so they decided to change it.

  
The breeze agreed excitedly and carried the several red petals down towards the sad scene. They danced patiently towards them, knowing they had all the time in the world to help.

  
Because, after all, he was only sleeping, right?

  
The breeze dropped the petals above the couple, sending them spiraling down. The petals landed everywhere, around their bodies, in his hair, on the ground. But one little mischievous petal, the reddest of them all, landed right on his nose, giggling happily.

  
And he sniffed.

  
Ladybug, not noticing any of this, continued to cry and sob for her partner, her love, her everything to come back to her. While she’d been screaming for him to come back, the petals knew he was never a vicious person, so they gently nudged, and gently called him to come back.

  
And finally, he answered the call.

  
Ladybug felt something touch her thigh suddenly and she immediately stilled, her crying stopping for a moment. She glanced down at her leg and noticed his hand… his thumb was gently stroking her thigh. She wiped her head back to him, hoping and searching his face for signs of life and—

  
His eyes suddenly fluttered open, the most beautiful of greens meeting her blue-belled ones.

  
Chat Noir, alive and well, smiled up at her with a sleepy expression.

  
“My Lady,” he said, his voice gentle. “Why are you crying?”

  
Ladybug couldn’t help the large smile that spread across her face as she felt the weight of a thousand planets being lifted off her shoulders.

  
“You’re alive!” she said, hardly believing it.

  
He hummed in response, “I know that, Bugaboo,” he said, not leaving her gaze. “Now why are you crying?”

  
She shook her head, not able to answer.

  
His eyes suddenly brightened, and he reached up, “My oh my, My Lady,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Have you grown out your hair?”

  
She couldn’t remember whether it was because of that dumb flirt or the way his eyes stared back into her, but she completely lost the last bit of strength in her body. She melted under his gaze and collapsed on top of him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

  
He responded quickly and wrapped his arms around her back, closing his eyes and taking in her sweet, sweet scent. Hugging her was the best feeling in the world.

  
She leaned back just enough to look into his eyes, both smiling and staring like the stupid kids in love that they were.

  
Which, we can all agree, that they are.

  
“My Lady,” he said, watching her eyes like the kaleidoscopes they were. “Tell me, why are you crying?”

  
“You’re alive!” she said again, still hardly believing it. Then, suddenly, her face morphed so quickly into anger that Chat got whiplash.

  
Then, back from the dead or not, she slapped him.

  
“Hey!” he said, “What was that for?”

  
She pointed an accusatory finger at him, and he stared at it nervously.

  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” she shouted at him.

  
Chat cringed at the sudden noise and closed a single eye. When he looked back at His Lady, he couldn’t help but throwing his head back and laughing at her ‘supposed to be angry’ face.  
Ladybug, however, completely dissolved at the sound of his laugh, all anger fading away. It was a sweet sound… a Chat Noir laugh.

  
“Don’t worry, My Lady,” he said, smiling up at her, “I’ve never been able to kiss you and remember it. I have to at least wait till them!”

  
She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Chaton,” she said, grabbing his collar and leaning closer.

  
Chat’s laughter died in his throat and he became very aware of how close she was getting. His eyes widened, “Uh, My Lady?”

  
“Just,” she said, looking surprisingly nervous which was utterly adorable. “Don’t die on me, okay?"

  
Chat was confused, “What?”

  
Well, he wasn’t confused for long because that was the moment Ladybug, the woman he’s been pining after for years even though she continued to reject him, leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

  
Chat could swear he was either hearing angels singing from heaven all mighty because he was dying again, or Ladybug was actually kissing him.

  
He took the latter.

  
He closed his eyes and cupped her cheek with his hand, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He kissed her again, opening his mouth to capture her lips again. He could feel her gripping his collar like a vice grip, which made him worried. He used his other hand and placed it over her trembling hands.

  
“It’s just a kiss, My Lady,” he said, their lips brushing. “Relax, okay?”

  
She shook her head, “Chat, it’s not just a kiss to me.” She went to kiss him again, but he placed a finger on her lips, smiling at her.

  
“Then what is it, My Lady?” he asked.

  
She was about to answer when a loud crunch was heard from across the room, like metal grinding against metal. Then, voices… calling their names.

  
Ladybug looked up just in time as Nino, Alya, Chloe and Emilie Agreste stood across from the tangled couple, staring dumbfounded at them.

  
“Wow,” said Chat, looking back at Ladybug and smirking. “They have really bad timing.”

  
She couldn’t help it anymore, after the night she had and thinking Chat—Adrien—had died and being caught in the middle of kissing him, she finally felt weak and she burst out laughing, the relief almost too much.

  
She got to her feet and helped Chat up as well, then they faced their friends in silence.

  
Well, it was silent before Chloe let out a punk-rock worthy shriek and lunged at Chat Noir.

  
“Adrikins!” she yelled, collapsing against his chest.

  
Chat glanced up nervously at Ladybug and the group, “I-I don’t—I’m not—”

  
Ladybug laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We all know it’s you under there, Adrien.”

  
He blinked a few times, before he peeled Chloe off him.

  
“Plagg, claws in,” he said.

  
Plage flew out of Adrien’s ring and flew up to Chloe’s face, blurting out the first thing that was always on his mind.

  
“I need camembert now!” he screeched, then he passed out on top of Chloe’s head snoring.

  
Everyone laughed, including Adrien, who looked a lot different since he was sixteen. His hair was longer and shaggier, and he was surprisingly more muscular and toned, towering over everyone there. Also, he was still wearing his sixteen-year-old clothes from five years ago, his bulging muscles pulling tightly against the fabric.

  
Adrien turned to Ladybug, “If you know who I am, then who are you?”

  
She faltered, glancing back at her friends who looked the same amount of confused as she felt.

  
“You really don’t remember?” she asked, turning back to him.

  
He creased his forehead, “Remember what?”

  
Ladybug glanced at her friends again before she turned back to Adrien. “Tikki, spots off.”

  
Adrien stared at her, dumbfounded, as she dropped her transformation, “Ma-Marinette?”

  
She smiled nervously, “Ha ha, surprise?”

  
He suddenly grinned at her, “Of course it was you!” he exclaimed, stepping closer and cupping her face. “How could I have been so blind?” That’s when Adrien kissed Marinette, deep and slow… in front of everyone.

  
When they parted, their faces equally a shade of crimson, Chloe suddenly stepped in; “Can you guys stop making out with each other for two second so we can leave this God-awful place?”

  
Adrien smirked, “Good idea.” But when he turned to leave, he faltered, noticing for the first time his mother standing a few feet away from him with glassy eyes.

  
Emilie Agreste stepping forward, staring at her son with awe. She hesitantly reached out and touched his cheek, and he leaned into the gentle gesture.

  
“No wonder we couldn’t find you,” she said, wiping a tear from her cheek. “You were in the one place none of us could come back to.” She shook her head, smiling brightly, “You were right under our noses.”

  
Adrien raised his hand and covered his mother’s hand on his cheek.

  
“Hi, mom,” he said.

  
That’s when they both collapsed into each other’s arms, wrapping themselves tightly in a mother-son embrace. It had been years since he has seen his mother, he wasn’t going to waste a single second of it.

  
Adrien opened his once closed eyes and met Marinette’s gaze, who blushed but held his gaze as well. He shifted his head so that she could see his lips, then he mouthed the words “thank you” to her.

  
She smiled and nodded.

  
Then, the group of friends… family now, grabbed each other and walked out of that, quoting Chloe, God-awful place. They walked to the other side of the dome-like-room, where an elevator was waiting. They each piled in, not willing to look back at the white casket.

  
The white casket that started it all.

  
. . .

  
If you don’t remember this building, it was the building Ladybug was standing atop of, lying and waiting right before she went to stop those loiters at that convenience store… what was it? Four months ago?

  
She was feeling nostalgic as she stood in the same place, she had all those months ago. She watched the people below her over the edge, the families and couples roaming the now busy streets of Paris, enjoying the sunset over the horizon as the sun waved its final goodbye for the night. Ever since she announced she had de-akumatized Chat Noir and freed Paris from its lock down of five years, people couldn’t get more of the sun.

  
Well, she assumed they were all out and about more because a crazed lunatic was no longer roaming the streets at night.

  
Speaking of which, where was that alley cat?

  
Ladybug, basked in the golden sunset casting an orange glow over her city, was calm.

  
She looked down at her yo-yo, irritation settling in her bones, “Where are you?”

  
“Who? Me?”

  
Ladybug spun around to see Chat Noir, standing there in all his black leather suit glory.

  
She placed her hands on her hips, “You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”

  
He looked guilty, “Yeah, sorry, my mom wouldn’t let me leave until I ate something,” he rolled his eyes, but smiled, nonetheless. “I didn’t know having my mother back meant I had to stuff my face every time I left the house.”

  
Ladybug laughed, all irritation leaving her, “That sounds like Emilie.” She reached out to him, “Now c’mere, I haven’t seen you since—”

  
“Since five hours ago,” he said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “My Lady, did you miss me?”

  
She smirked and tilted her head up, “Come closer and find out.”

  
Chat Noir smirked, then did as he was told, leaning closer and kissing her deeply. Ladybug felt herself relax in his arms. That’s something she noticed about herself, she’ll be tense and on guard the whole day, which she assumed she was like that because of the five years she had to be on guard. But as soon as he touched her, held her or kissed her, she immediately relaxed in his arms.

  
Yeah, she could get used to this.

  
She suddenly pulled away, licking her lips curiously.

  
“Yup,” she said, still licking her lips. “You definitely had garlic bread.”

  
Chat threw back his head and laughed, “My Lady, are you going to do that every time we meet up?”

  
She smirked, “What? You don’t like it?”

  
He hummed then kissed her nose, making her giggle.

  
“Mari,” he whispered, the sound of her name sending shivers down her spine. “It is the most adorable thing. Don’t stop.”

  
She smiled, then pressed her forehead against his.

  
They stood in comfortable silence, the sunset warming their bodies.

  
Chat pulled away, “I wanna show you something.”

  
Ladybug gave him a suspicious look, “What is it?”

  
He smirked, “Well, I have to show you.”

  
She laughed as he pulled her away from the edge and towards the other end of the building.

  
“Chat, where are we—” she stopped when they rounded a corner, revealing a dark blanket spread out with many candles lit around it.

  
She turned to him, “Adrien, what did you do?”

  
He took her hands, “I figured,” he pulled her towards the blanket. “That Paris can survive without Ladybug and Chat Noir tonight,” he said, gazing at her dreamily. “So, I just want to spend the evening, watching the sunset with my Mari.”

  
Ladybug melted at his words, “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

  
He smiled, then pulled her in for a kiss, before they dropped their transformations, (Tikki and Plagg flying off to give the couple some privacy) and sat down to watch the sunset, occasionally stealing a few kisses as the stars slowly came out.

  
Later, Adrien watched as Marinette blew out one to the candles, a thin stream of smoke floating up to the starry night sky.

  
He reached over and took her hand suddenly, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

  
She turned to him, “I shouldn’t be nervous, should I?”

  
He smiled and shook his head, “No, I’m here to stay,” he said, kissing the back of her hand. He grew more serious as he fidgeted with Marinette’s fingers, his voice low as he asked, “What was it like?” he said, noticing the way her eyes darkened. “What were those five years like… but not for Paris, but for you?”

  
Mariette turned away, avoiding his gaze, “Adrien, I don’t think—”

  
“Please?” he asked, squeezing her hand.

  
She sighed, “It was dark,” she said, her voice lowering as she remembered the memories. “I felt like I was carrying the weight of Paris’ needs on my shoulders because—” she stopped, looking back at him. “Because you weren’t there to help me,” she shook her head, “It’s not your fault you got akumatized, Adrien, but I’m just saying,” she paused, gazing at the stars above. “Those were some dark times.”

  
“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling her into him. “I will never leave you again.”

  
“It wasn’t your fault—” she started.

  
“Yes, it was,” he said, pulling her closer if that were possible. “I shouldn’t have let Hawkmoth—my father—” his face bent in rage.

  
“Hey,” she grabbed his face and his features immediately softened, “It wasn’t your fault.”

  
He stared at her for a long moment before nodding, then pulled her back in, hugging her closely.

  
She sighed into his hair, before thoughts of Bunnix’s warning and Adrien’s death flooded her mind. She was expecting her heart to race and long for him to hold her tighter at the mere thought of him dying… but no such feeling hit her.

  
Something else, however, did.

  
She sat back, her mind reeling.

  
“Mari?” Adrien asked in concern, “What is—”

  
“I have to tell you something,” she said, cutting him off.

  
He pressed his lips together, “I’m listening.”

  
She took a deep breath, considering, before she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the very old, thin scars on her arm.

  
Adrien blanched and grabbed her arm, his eyes full of terror as she looked up at her.

  
“Mari,” he said, his voice trembling. “What did you do?”

  
She rolled down her sleeve, her heart expanding from his concern. “Nothing, not since I rescued you.” She took another shaky breath before continuing, “It was how I coped with holding up the city on my own,” she explained, feeling her heart beating furiously in her chest. “Back when I was making the plan to save you from… from him,” she said, unable to speak his name. “I contacted Bunnix to help me figure out your identity,” she swallowed, nervous. “But when she visited me the first time, she told me that I do end up saving you… but it was more like you saved me.”

  
Adrien gave her the confused cat eyes that she loved so much, making her laugh.

  
“I don’t get it,” he said.

  
She smiled at him, “I didn’t understand what she meant either… until recently.” She reached out and took both of his hands in hers and stared down at them as she talked. “That day when you almost died, I was… broken,” she tried to suppress the tears, but the flood gates had already been broken as tears spilled out her eyes.

  
“I thought I lost my partner, my best friend, the—” she stopped, cut off by a sob.

  
Adrien tilted his head at her, “The boy you were in love with,” he said, finishing her sentence for her.

  
She nodded, forcing herself to calm down. “I was ready to give up… to follow you to whatever afterlife there was,” she wiped a tear from her cheek, almost laughing, “But we both know I wouldn’t do that because Paris would need a Ladybug if her Chat Noir was gone.” She sniffled, playing with their laced hands.

  
“So, I would’ve died on the inside,” she said, looking back up at his kind gaze, listening to her every word. “I would’ve stopped feeling.” She paused for a long moment, before her eyes turned dark in a sad manner, “I would’ve given up on ever being happy again because—” she chocked on a sob, “Because the one person that could’ve brought me happiness,” she looked down again, not meeting his eyes. “Was dead in my arms.

  
Adrien stared at her for a long moment, before reaching up and cupping her cheek with one hand. He stroked her tears away and she sighed at his gentle touch.

  
“But,” she said, continuing with a new light in her eyes that wasn’t there before. “You came back,” she said. She suddenly felt like jumping for joy because he was there, and he came back to her. “You came back… and you saved me from never feeling again.” She laid a hand over her heart, the thing that beats for him and only him. “You came back when I needed you,” she smiled at him, tears still falling, “And that’s how you saved me.”

  
He smiled up at her, entranced by her words. “Mari,” he said, his voice gentle. “You know I’d die a thousand times for you… but I’d come back a thousand times more just to tell you I love you.” He held her gaze, not breaking it, “I’d bleed for your love.”

  
Marinette grabbed his wrist and squeezed more tears our of her eyes, Adrien catching everyone of them.

  
“Adrien,” she said, her voice fragile. “Can we stop bleeding love and just… love?”

  
He smiled gently at her, wondering how it was possible to love someone this much.

  
“Fine by me,” he said, pulling her in.

  
They kissed, their lips gentle and deep, not moving fast, just a loving gesture from two loving people.

  
Adrien pulled away first, holding her face tight but also gentle, “I love you,” he said, his heart racing. “I love you so much, My Lady.”

  
Marinette cupped his face with her hands, “I love you to, My Kitty.”

  
They leaned into each other again, kissing lightly. This time, the kiss became more heated, and he pushed her on her back and hovered over her. He was gentle with her, something she appreciated, as he asked her permission, and she said yes. He didn’t push her, especially since he knew anything could trigger her, the trauma. But nothing did, and she thinks its because she feels safe with him. So, she let him unfold every part of her, gently nudging her towards the edge, before carefully tilting her over… and over… and over again.

  
And finally, as soon as they were as close as two humans could get, they forget everything around them. The hardships they have been through… repeatedly loosing each other over and over again. They forgot about it, for one moment, and they just felt. The felt each other’s skin, how he traced and touched every part of her, how she gripped him tightly, not daring to let go. How they felt each other reaching their climax’s before letting go, letting go of it all… all for a moment.

  
And in that beautiful moment, it was no longer bleeding love… but forever falling in love.

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the way this story turned out... but omg i sat there at 2 am for like 5 minutes considering if i should kill him, omg i'm dangerous. But nooooo i decided to give you a little mercy and trick you hahaha.  
> Anyways, i'm so sorry, this would've been posted sooner, but my computer completely crashed and i lost all of the chapters to Bleeding Love. Luckily, all but the last chapter was posted, so i had to completely re write the entire last chapter, which was an emotional roller coaster.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I really hoped you liked it and more to come in the future!  
> Kisses to all, bye!  
> Insta: being_happy_official

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for giving my story a read!


End file.
